Eternal Slave
by Lashandra
Summary: This is the sequel to The Slave Girl, if you haven't read that yet I suggest you do.Anyway, Saihrena has been kidnapped,Jack thinks she left of her own accord,But all is not as it seems,someone is here to help. Enjoy everyone!
1. More than you think

Chapter 1 

More Than You Think

"A pirates life fer me," Jack grumbled as he gulped down half a bottle of rum. He stood with his hands on his love, "the only love I'll ever 'ave," he whispered as he turned the wheel slightly to the left.

"Captain?" Bandit asked, coming up behind Jack suddenly.

"What de ye want?" Jack growled, not turning around.

"The crew wanted to make sure you were doing all right sir, that's your eighth bottle of rum in the last hour."

"Tell the bloody crew I'm fine, and we'll be in Tortuga within the hour," Jack said. Bandit nodded and left quickly, he had been the only one brave enough to approach Jack since they left Port Royal, but even he knew when to turn tail and run. No one had said anything since Elizabeth had shown up at the Pearl with a note and a necklace. The note had said simply,

"I'm sorry Jack, we've grown too different. Don't hate me." The necklace he had recognized as the gift he had gotten her for their engagement. It was a silver chain and on it a single black pearl. She had left it, she had left him, and he hated her. After Elizabeth had left he had ordered the anchor up and he had left, he hoped he never saw Port Royal again.

Tortuga suddenly loomed before them as if it had appeared from nowhere, and Jack realized he had been lost in his thoughts for almost an hour.

"Land Ho," lookout cried and Jack turned the wheel to prepare to land. He was going to get a lot more drunk, and a good wench. That would cure all.

* * *

Saihrena lay on the floor of her cage pinching herself. "This has to be some horrible nightmare." After the shock had worn off she had gone for her brother's throat; he hadn't been very happy with that, especially since she had almost succeeded. He beat her and threw her in the brig, where she had been laying for two days trying to make this a dream. It had to be a dream; Jack would have come for her by now if it were real. The sound of keys jingling in a lock made her come to herself and she looked up to see a grungy pirate unlocking her cage.

" King Raul says ye can come up if'n ye be'ave yerself," the man said, giving her a toothless grin. She nodded and stood, following him out of the leaky brig. Sunlight hit her hard, making her shield her eyes and blink away tears. She wasn't used to the brightness after so many days of darkness.

"Let me help you darling," a voice cooed next to her. She pulled out of Morgead's grasp quickly and backed up.

"I'd drown in Davey Jones' Locker," she said sweetly.

"That can be arranged," he snarled. Her eyesight having finally adjusted, she saw the fury in his eyes as he spoke. "Your brother wishes to speak with you." He made to grab for her again, but when he saw her back up he simply nodded and walked towards the helm. She followed him warily.

When they reached the helm she saw Raul waiting for her. He wasn't even steering the ship, he was simply standing beside the man that was. He looked familiar to her, though she couldn't place him. With a shrug she turned to her brother, loathing oozing from every pore of her body.

"What?" She asked simply when he didn't speak.

"I was just wondering how you were enjoying your new quarters?"

She shrugged marginally. "I've had worse."

"I'm sure you have," he said, nodding.

"Why now?" She burst out suddenly. "After all these years why have you kidnapped now?"

"Well because before you were a nobody, a nothing, you weren't noticed my dear. Now, however, that you were about to marry that filthy wretch Sparrow who came back to life you are getting a name for yourself, and I cannot have anyone know that my sister is a disgusting pirate."

"No one knew who I was," she whispered. "I was happy."

"And perhaps that was it, I couldn't let you be happy," he smirked, and walked away. She jumped as his back turned to her. Her arms twisted around his neck and she began to pull, hoping to choke him before she was pulled off. She would be killed of course, but it was a small price to pay to be rid of this refuse.

Before she could even establish a decent grip however he was free, and she didn't know how it could have happened so quickly. She looked up to see the man who was steering the ship standing above her along with Morgead and her brother.

"Not smart sister dear." A smile twitched at his lips.

"I'll take 'er te the brig Majesty," the man said, reaching for her. He gathered her in his arms and carried her effortlessly back to her cage where he dropped her without preamble. "Ye damn fool, ye must wait for the opportune moment," the words drifted to her, and she looked closer at him as he locked her cell. A smile lit his face and she knew him, how she could have missed the resemblance in the first place eluded her. They were so similar, but it was the smile that brought out his true self, even hidden underneath his mask of servitude.

She nodded to let him know she knew she was not as alone as she had thought. He turned and left then, and she watched as Jack's brother left her in the cell to think.

* * *

Sorry that it took me longer to get this out than I said, and I'm sorry it's so short everyone! Okay, so here it is. I won't be writing as often as I did on the last one, but I thought you guys might be happy that I had written SOMETHING. Anyway I'm much busier than I was then, my daughter is older and doesn't sleep as much, or as long, and she needs a lot more attention then she once did. So anyway I hope you guys liked it, and here's a hint, I will more than likely want to write more if I've got motivation… in other words REVIEW! 


	2. Nightmares

Chapter 2

Nightmares

"Yer the Cap'n Jack Sparrow?" Said the strumpet on his lap.

"Right o," Jack said with a smirk that wasn't quite faked.

"Then I'm all yers Cap'n," she whispered as she leaned down for a kiss. Jack abruptly stood up, dropping the girl to the floor with an audible thud, and swayed out of the tavern he had been in, ignoring the strumpet's indignant howls that followed in his wake.

"It's nuthin, I jus wasn't in the mood fer a whore's all," he mumbled to himself as he made his way quickly, if unsteadily, to the Black Pearl. He was beginning to believe this when the group of six rather large men came out of an alleyway and began to circle him. He was so surprised he hadn't noticed them that his jaw dropped open before he could stop it. Normally his guard would have been up from the moment he had entered Tortuga, but this time he had been so busy thinking, or rather trying not to think, about Saihrena that he hadn't even realized he was being followed.

"Look boys, it's Sparrow returned te life. And here we was ready te fergive the debt ye owed us," the largest of the men said, stepping forward and wielding a wicked looking scythe. Jack looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before recognition hit.

"Ah, Roger mate, how ye been?" He said, trying to gain control over the situation; he owed them quite a large debt.

"I've been pinning fer me ship that ye stole from me, with me intended aboard," he growled.

"I may 'ave stolen yer ship, but the lovely Mary gave 'erself willingly, isn't me fault she wanted a real man."

Roger lunged as Jack pulled his cutlass from its sheath. He dodged the scythe, but nearly skewered himself on one of the other men's blade as he dodged. Jack smacked Roger over the head with the handle of his cutlass, then broke free from the circle and ran. Jack didn't like to run from fights but against six he didn't have much of a choice. He was close to the Pearl, which was lucky for him because as he came into sight and called for all hands on deck the six men caught up with him. Roger looked from Jack to his ship and back again for a minute.

"We'll be back fer ye Jack," he said, then turned and fled. Jack sped up the ramp and onto the Pearl where his men were assembled and waiting. He counted quickly and realized they were missing ten crewmen.

" 'alf a ye go ashore and find the rest o the crew, we leave in two hours. The rest ready the Pearl. Anyone not back in two hours time 'll be left, understood?" He barked. The crew answered with a resounding,

"Yes sir." Jack nodded and went to his cabin where he locked himself in. He hated her for making him miss her, and he hated himself for not being able to hate her.

* * *

Saihrena was awakened roughly. "Wake up Princess, we got breakfast fer ye," one of the pirates said, pushing her roughly. She looked a warning at the man, and caught her breath. For a minute there she had thought he was Jack, but no, it was the man who could only be his brother.

Saihrena wondered why no one else had noticed the resemblance between the two; Morgead had spent quite a bit of time in his company. It hit her suddenly, and so hard that she burst out laughing. The other two pirates behind Jack's brother looked at her as if she had lost her mind, and she just laughed harder as Jack's brother looked at her with mirth in his eyes. The reason Morgead couldn't see the resemblance was because he remembered Jack being pampered and groomed, he hardly looked the same when he was a mess; neither did his brother. She calmed down after another minute, but until they left her eyes sparkled with merriment at the joke.

The days passed in a blur, all mixing together to form one horridly monotonous day in her mind. She slept through most of it, sometimes being woken abruptly by one of the pirates, other times being woken by the sense that someone was looking at her. Those were always the worst because invariably Morgead was there waiting. He made no move to touch her or force her to do anything she didn't want to do, and she had the feeling he was waiting for something.

Sometimes she ate, sometimes she was allowed up on deck, but always she thought of Jack and how, as long as they were at sea, he would come for her. The problem was he wasn't here yet. Her thoughts kept circling this way, the Pearl was the fastest ship in the Caribbean, possibly even the world. It was most definitely faster than the shi she currently sailed upon, why wasn't he here yet.

The questioned was answered one day when she surreptitiously let it slip that Jack would save her.

"Jack Sparrow is an incompetent fool who at this very moment is drinking himself stupid in Tortuga and sleeping with anything that moves," Morgead said, laughing.

"You see we left a letter and that disgusting necklace telling him you were leaving him, and he took the bait," Raul finished. Saihrena had to restrain herself from trying to kill him again; she didn't think she would survive the third time. She had simply gone back into her cell and cried herself to sleep.

Before long they reached Spain, Saihrena had calculated about six weeks time. When they reached Port Saihrena was chained like a criminal and her head was covered. She was then throne into a covered carriage and the hood was removed. The carriage drove them along quickly, and she found herself at the home of her childhood, the castle where Raul now ruled instead of her father. There was no feeling of homecoming as she entered the grand hall, no welcome of parents or brother; instead there was the feeling of ice moving up her spine.

"Take her to her room," Raul ordered as they entered, and she found herself being swept up the stairs into, of all things, the room she had owned as a child. Everything was the same as she had left it, how many years ago, six, seven, possibly more. The bed was the same, as were the few toys from childhood she hadn't gotten around to having disposed of. It was the life she had left when she was kidnapped by pirates, and it looked as if it had been waiting for her return.

She found a sense of longing for times of old, of running down the staircase into the throne room and into her fathers waiting arms, of going out for a ride with her brothers, of having a family. Without warning a woman burst into her room and began bustling around the closet without even a word of good day.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" Saihrena asked, and the woman turned to her in surprise.

"Why I'm airing out your wardrobe Princess Saihrena, just as the King has ordered. The ball is tomorrow night and he needs to know if you have anything decent to wear."

"What ball?" She whispered in horror, though she feared she already knew.

"Why the ball to announce your return of course," the woman said, turning back to the closet. Saihrena breathed a sigh of relief. "And your engagement to King Morgead," the woman finished. Saihrena ran to the bathroom, she didn't make it and vomit flew over the elegant Persian rug. It seemed her nightmares had become reality after all.

* * *

Again another short chapter, but it's up much quicker than I had anticipated. Again, don't get too used to it. Thanks to all those that have reviewed so far, and so fast, especially Manson. I put it up and not 2 minutes later there was a review! Anyway, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Thanks! 


	3. Unexpected Beatings

Chapter 3

Unexpected Beatings

Jack sat in his cabin drowning in rum.

"Jack?" A voice asked, breaking into his misery.

"What?" He growled. The door opened to reveal the one person who could talk to him in this state, his daughter.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"What are ye doin here darlin?" He asked, standing from his chair and stumbling over to her. When Rena had left him he had left Jessie with the only two people he trusted, Will and Liz. How she had gotten aboard his ship without his notice was beyond comprhension.

"Don't be upset, Will and Elizabeth set me up on a ship not long after you left and I snuck onboard," she said, answering his unasked question.

"I'm not upset with you love." Jack gave her a hug to prove it, then pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit. "Why'd ye come though?" Jack sat in his previous chair and picked up his bottle.

"To remind you that you have responsibilities that need to be taken care of, and that killing yourself with rum won't bring Saihrena back," she said succinctly.

"I see," he murmured, taking a gulp. "What if I don wanna be reminded lass?"

"Then I'll go home to mother and leave you to die unhappily, or…" she broke off as he looked away. Before he knew it he was lying on the floor with Jessie's dainty little foot on top of his chest. He looked at her in disbelief as she picked up his rum and threw it on the floor, splintering into hundreds of little pieces and spewing the presious liquid onto the splinters.

"What the hell was that," he yelled, trying to dislodge her foot without success.

"Or you could wake up and realize that Rena needs your help you fool," Jessie yelled and stormed out of his cabin.

He layed there in shock for a while, trying to digest her words only to come back to the same thoughts. She had left him, why would she want his help. That's when it struck him as odd. After everything she had gone through to get him back, why would she leave him? As the answer reached the part of his brain that could make sense of this in his drunken condition he stood up and raced from the cabin.

A chorus of "Jack," and "Cap'n," assulted him as he rushed to Bandit at the helm.

"Bandit make fer Port Charles at once," he slurred, then went back to his cabin to sleep off his drink, he wanted to be somewhat sober to see Cat again.

* * *

"I'll never marry you," Saihrena growled. After the startling revelation from the maid she had burst from her rooms and screamed through the caslte her demands to speak with her brother, somehow Morgead had been involved in the discussion. "You can never make me."

"There you are indeed wrong sister dear, I am King and as such can do anything I wish, and I wish for you to marry Morgead."

"So you see dear you will marry me," Morgead said, grabbing her arm and pulling her close. He kissed her then, a rough kiss that had nothing of the passion Jack and her shared, and only the feeling of possession. She couldn't stand it anymore, she kicked him in the groin.

"Like it or not you little brat you will be married to him," Raul said, slapping her hard across the face. He then pulled Morgead behind him and left.

She was ice cold inside, not for herself but for the child she was carrying inside of her. She had realized she was pregnant on the ship when she hadn't been able to keep any food down. She was almost two months now, and though Jack would have been thrilled to hear it, Morgead and Raul would not. She couldn't keep it a secret for more than a month, two at the very most. And then her child would be in grave danger, she had to escape before then.

* * *

"What do you mean nothing fits?" Raul yelled at the maid.

"W-w-well s-sir, she has grown taller and a l-little th-thicker through the middle," the maid stuttered.

"Fine, call a dressmaker now, she must have something to wear," he ordered and stalked out of the room. Within ten minutes a small, crochety old woman appeared in Saihrena's rooms with a glum look on her face as she ordered Saihrena to undress and mesured her. She left giving instructions to be ready for the fitting tomorrow afternoon, the whole thing took only a few minutes and left Rena drained. She laid down and soon fell asleep, dreaming of Jack, their child, and life aboard the Pearl.

* * *

"Ye sure ye didna kidnap her?" Jack asked, holding Cat up by her neck. They had reached Port Charles in record time and Jack had wasted no time in finding Cat.

"Yes," she croaked through his chocking. Her released her with a sigh. He had asked her over fifteen times now, and each time he had gotten the same response, even with the varrying degrees of torture he put her through.he believed her, finally.

"But if not you, then who?" He mumbled to himself, being horrified by the only answer that presented itself. "No, it's just not possible," he said, leaving the house he had shared with Cat when she was Paula and he was Thomas.

He ran to his ship that was waiting right on shore, ready to lift anchor and raise the sails to be out of here. It was the middle of the night and they had glided into a covered cove so they wouldn't be noticed.

"Anchors raised, sails afloat, and pull out the sweeps," he yelled, making his way to the helm. "Gabby."

"Yes Captain?" Gabby asked as she made her way to him.

"Her brother, her wouldn't… Would he? I mean why now instead of years ago?" He asked, hoping he was wrong. The horror that came to her eyes at that thought was all he needed.

"Captain I asked around after Rena left and there was a Spanish ship in Port, I didn't think much about it at the time, but…"

"Damn it," Jack cursed. "We're goin te Spain again," he whispered, wishing it wasn't so.

* * *

Okay, I haven't done this yet so I'll do it now. Jack Sparrow, the Black Pearl, Elizabeth and Will, Norrington, and anything else POTC related doesn't belong to me, and this disclaimer is for the first 3 chapters through all the rest in case I forget again. The only things that I own are Rena, Gabby, Kasha, Bandit, my plot, Jon. Raul, Morgead, and everything else, so you can't steal it either.

Anyway I haven't gotten many reviews for this story yet, so REVIEW ye scury dogs! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll have more up sooner than later!


	4. Disillusionment

I've noticed something since I began to write this sequel, my reviews seemed to have disappeared almost completely without a trace, as to my old reviewers there is no trace… sniffle Not that I'm not thrilled to have new reviewers, windychick I liked your review:) made me feel special, but did I wait a few months too long so that everyone stopped checking to see if I had put this story up? Well if you guys are reading it, review! Anyway on to…

Chapter 4

Disillusionment

"The ball will be spectacular My Lady," the maid dressing Saihrena said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "All the beautiful ladies dancing in their gowns with all the men dressed in their finest suits, how lovely," she finished with a sigh. Saihrena had had it with the maids rediculous fancy.

"Yer bein rediculous, the women will be faintin from lack of oxygen because their corsettes are too tight, to catch a man, the men'll be too busy fightin with their rivals te notice the women, let alone catch em when they faint, and the entire evenin will be my personal hell. Now give me that damned dress and be quiet before I string ye up by yer insides girl." The maid shut up at that point and handed her the dress.

It really was quite lovely, it was a white gossamer that overlay a blue shimmering chemise. The design was intended to cover the scars and tattoos of the last four years and did so quite gracefully. The sleeves were long and the skirt touched the floor, while the neckline showed her generous chest off. Her long dark hair was bundled into a french twist at the nape of her neck.

When the seemstress had shown up that afternoon with it she had lost her breath, which had been quickly regained as the woman produced a corsette to go with it. She had told the woman she would slit her own throat before wearing a corsette, the dress had better fit as is. The seemstress had grumbled, but the dress was fixed.

Saihrena slipped the dress over her head, being careful not to mess up her hair which had taken two hours and six disgruntled ladies maids to tame.

"How much longer?" Saihrena asked, turning to the maid.

"You have an hour My Lady," the maid said in a subdued tone of voice, Saihrena immediately felt bad for yelling at her.

"Come here girl," she said. The maid came to her slowly. "What's yer name?"

"I-I'm Juliana."

"I'm sorry fer yellin at ye Juliana, it is simply that I don't want te be here."

"Is it true that you're a pirate queen?" Juliana asked suddenly, making Saihrena laugh.

"Not quite, a pirate princess perhaps, but I will never get to marry my King," Saihrena's eyes began to tear up as she thought of Jack, and of what Morgead had told her.

"But my lady your engagement to the King will be announced tonight," the girl said brightly, thinking this would cheer Rena up, all it did was make her sob harder. She found Julianas shoulder and laid her head against it, wishing the shoulder were Jack's and not this childs, but she relished in the warmth of her and sobbed until there was nothing left.

Jack wasn't coming for her, he didn't even know she was in trouble. She was utterly alone for the first time in many years, though not the first time ever. Hadn't she been alone when she was sold to the Sultan? Hadn't she been alone most of her time there? It was only in the past years that she had anyone, and she hadn't even had Jack then. She could stand on her own feet, she could escape. With those thoughts the tears subsided and she pulled away from Juliana.

"Thank you," she whispered as she stood and went into her bathroom. She had to clean herself up, she couldn't very well go to the ball with tear stains running down her cheeks. Everything had to be perfect.

* * *

Jack was aware that he had wasted weeks doing nothing, he was aware that Saihrena was already in Spain, and he was aware that she was in danger and he wouldn't be able to reach her for at least four weeks. He hated himself for that. If he had thought about it he would have realized the note was a fake, he would have checked the harbor, and he would have caught up with them in the water and killd them all for taking his love away. She would be in his arms right now, but he was a fool, and Saihrena was all but lost to him now.

"Stop it Jack," Jessie said, coming to stand beside him at the helm.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently.

"Stop thinking that you could have changed anything, you couldn't have. They wanted her, they took her. Now we just have to get her back," his daughter said, amazing him again with her wisdom.

"Yer right darlin, and me thinkin she's gone ferever isn't helpin much."

"Nor are you helping by working the crew to death. They can't keep up the sweeps forever, they need to rest, eat, sleep, drink. We'll get there, this is the fastest ship in the caribbean, possibly even the world. Don't forget that," Jessie said, then kissed him on the cheek and left.

Jack sighed in thought, when had she grown up? "Halt the sweeps, get some rest ye mangy cads," Jack called, making the crew cheer. He would reach her in time, he had to. Nothing could stop him.

Little did he know a ship had orders to do just that.

* * *

"Saihrena my love, are you ready yet?" A voice asked from the sitting room as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Yes Morgead, I'm ready," she said, walking into the sitting room to meet him.

"You look amazing darling," he said, taking her hands and kissing her on the cheek. She let him, not wanting to spoil her plans too soon, and for nothing.

"Thank ye." He offered his arm to escort her to the ball and she took it after a moment of hesitation. The last thing she wanted to do was touch him, but she was ordered to behave as if she were in love with him at the ball, as if he had rescued her from kidnapping pirates. The more she touched him the more she loathed him, she just wanted the evening to end.

"Speak propperly for heavens sake, you're a lady not a pirate." She glared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Ah Morgead ye are quite funny. Ye see I'm a pirate, not a lady."

"Then keep your mouth closed or I'll have you hanged, pirate." This sobered her and she nodded.

They entered the ball room then. Raul had refurbished it since she had been gone. The room had once been done up in the house colors of green and blue, beautifully decorated with emeralds inlaid in the floor and lapis lazuli in the walls. Now it was gaudilly decorated in gold. Gold floors, gold walls, shandeleers. It hurt her eyes to look.

As they entered a chorus of cheers resounded through the hall, and she could only think they were for her safe return. People began to surround her and Morgead, and she held on to him afraid she would drown in the tide of people wishing her well, thankful she was back safely, and happy she looked so well. It was all bullshit, she knew it, and knew they knew it, but she was the sister of a King and everyone had to pretend. So she smiled and nodded when they said it must have been horrible, and wished she were in that horrible place instead of this hell.

The night wore on, and took forever to do so, but finally it was time for a toast. Raul asked for quiet and got it, then pulled her and Morgead next to him.

"I am thankful that my darling sister has been brought safely home to me after all these years. I have missed you so," he said, turning to Saihrena and kissing her on the cheek. She had to stop herself from spitting on him. "But none are happier than Saihrena and Morgead who, after all these years, have decided to fulfil my parents wishes and get married. It will be a joyous occasion and all of you are invited. I know it is dreadful short notice but the ceremony will be held one week hence so these two may forever be joined," Raul yelled, and the entire room burst into cheers.

Saihrena didn't hear the cheering, she hadn't heard what Raul said after that. All she could hear was "one week hence," it ran back and forth through her mind, threatening, laghing at her. It was too soon, she would never escape before then. Saihrena fainted.

* * *

Hope you liked that chapter, I must say I liked writing it. So Jack is winging his way to her, but will he get there in time? I know, cliff hanger, oh well, guss you'll just have to wait and see what happens, and review of course. If you want to read the next chapter review and tell me how much you want to read it. I don't care if you've never reviewed before (which I know a lot of you haven't) review now! Press the little button, will only take a minute or so, come on, please? 


	5. A Wedding and a Funeral

Thanx for all the lovely reviews, it's nice to know that I still have some old fans:) and of course some new ones!

Chapter five

A Wedding and a Funeral

Saihrena paced her room, back and forth, and back and forth until Juliana, who was quickly growing disoriented, had to forcibly stop her.

"My Lady, why are you pacing so?" She asked in exasperation.

"You wouldn't understand, and even if you would I could never tell you," Saihrena said as she pulled out of the girls arms and began pacing again. It had been five days since the ball and she still hadn't come up with a way to escape, if she didn't escape within the next day she knew she never would; hence the pacing.

"You can tell me anything Lady, I can keep a secret."

Saihrena smiled at the girl, "you're a sweet child but this information could get you killed, and I''ve never been one for needless death."

"Is it about your pirate days?" Juliana asked in a hushed whisper. Saihrena looked at the girl, nodded once, and went back to pacing. She knew the child couldn't help her, no matter how much she needed it. The girl would only be killed. A thought finally occurred to her that was so vile and horrid that she pushed it out of her mind, there must be another way. But she knew if an opportunity didn't present itself she would have to do it.

"I want you to be my Maiden of Honor," Saihrena said suddenly to Juliana.

"Me? But I'm hardly respectable enough to be in a Princess's wedding," Juliana said, sitting down in one of the plush chairs surrounding the room.

"I don't care about that, I'm not respectable enough to be the Princess in the wedding, and you're the only girl I know that I actually like. I won't be married without you."

"If you put it that way… Are you sure?" Juliana asked.

"Positive, the dressmaker should be here in an hour. I'll let someone know you need to be here."

* * *

Jack sped as fast as his ship was able toward Saihrena. He could only hope and pray that he wasn't too late to stop Raul from bringing his plans to fruition. He was still weeks away from even entering Spainish waters though, and then he had to figure out a way to get ashore and abduct her. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't figure out a plan. He had no way to gt to shore, and no way to hide himself to get into the castle and snag her. All he could do was wait for the opportune moment.**

* * *

The wedding day dawned bright and early, and for Saihrena much too soon. Juliana woke her up, to cheerful to handle, Saihrena had a hard time not slapping her as they dressed. She knew the girl was only excited, she was after all wearing the most beautiful gown she had ever seen, besides Saihrena's wedding gown.**

Saihrena had to admit the gown was magnificent. Layer upon layer of white guazy lace. No matter how she had argued Raul had insisted she wear white; she was giving the illusion of being pure, even if everyone knew she wasn't. The corsette was the hard part, everyone had insisted she wear it, she had told them all again she would kill herself rather than be shackled into one. So they had compromised. The dress would act as a corsette of sorts, holding her in but not too tightly. It was still too much and as she was laced up she apologized to her unborn child.

A group of young maids walked in as both Juliana and Saihrena finished the last strings of their dresses to do their hair. Saihrena didn't want much done with it, she wanted to let it cascade down her shoulders. As they finished up it finally hit Saihrena that she was going to be married soon, the blow was almost too difficult to bear, but she knew she must be strong. In a week or two she could announce her pregnancy and her child would be safe. Some might whisper, the child would after all be weeks early, but no one would say anything openly. All she could do was pray the child would be small.

"It's time," one of the maids said with a smile as she brought out the veil and secured it with a small silver tiara.

"I'm ready," Saihrena said standing and moving to the door, knowing she would never truly be ready.

She walked through the castle to the chapel that was situated in a courtyard just outside, walking as if to her death sentence instead of her wedding. They stopped as they reached the door and waited for the signal. She didn't even know the other women who were in her wedding, the only one she had picked was Juliana, Raul had chosen the other four. As she waited at the end of the line a man took the hand of her bridesmaids and began to walk down the aisle to the alter. Raul showed up moments before she was to move and took her arm.

"You look lovely sister," he said with a smile. She ignored him and waited for the music. It started too soon, she wasn't ready, and as Raul began to pull her along with him she tried to fight, to stay as far away from the alter where Morgead stood as possible. Raul was too strong though and before she knew it she was being dragged along. "I'll kill your Sparrow if you don't cooperate Saihrena," he hissed, and the fight left her.

A whisper of awe followed her as she was led into the chapel, the congregation stood, and no few whispered how lovely she looked. She was standing in front of Morgead before she knew it.

"Who gives this woman in holy matrimony?" A voice asked, and she looked to see a Catholic Priest.

"I, her brother King Raul the II do," Raul said. He then took her hand and gave it to Morgead. Morgead pulled her to stand next to him as the Priest began to speak holy rights in Latin. She ignored it all, trying to imaging it was Jack standing next to her, holding her hand, looking at her with all his love.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife till death do you part?" Suddenly hit her ears and she looked at Morgead, waiting.

"I do," he said calmly.

"And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?" The Priest had turned to her, and she knew everyone was waiting.

She tried to say never, to tell them all she hated him, but Raul's words came back to her, "I'll kill your Sparrow." The thought of another Sparrow came to her then, the one growing inside of her.

"I- I do," she said and as she spoke she let a single tear fall down her cheek. She prayed to God for forgivness, but most of all she prayed for Jack to know that she would always love him, even if she could never escape now. Even if she had just damned herself, at least their child would live, that was all she could give it.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride," the Priest said. Morgeads hands lifted her veil and his lips descended to hers. She made herself as cold as ice so she wouldn't feel, and she didn't. She could feel herself dying a little as the festivities wore on, but she didn't feel him touching her through the celebration, she didn't feel him kissing her, dancing with her all night, and she didn't feel him as he used her body. She detatched herself untiil she actually began to believe this was all a nightmare and she was still onboard the Black Pearl. She knew if she didn't let herself believe this she would go insane.

* * *

Thanks to cj for the correction of faint, btw about my spelling, my spell check is broken for some reason so very sorry if there are a lot. I know how to spell pretty well, but there are still a lot of words im not sure of.

Anyway thanks for all the reviews so far, and I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I'm having a good time writing it, although I'm sure you guys will be pissed at me for this chapter, hehehe. Umm, just remember the words were till death do you part, and besides Jacks married still anyway.

Umm also my chapters are pretty short, their only like 3-4 pages BUT I update about every day or so… so that makes up for it. If you want longer chapters then I can write for a week or two instead of updating so fast, your guy's choice and all:) Anyway I'm up to 16 reviews so far, lets get it over 20. If you do there might be an extra long chapter 6 in it for you tomorrow… What do you say? How about 22-25 reviews? If you get there I promise tomorrow I'll write like 6-8 pages, do we have an accord?


	6. Faith Restored

I see how it is, I make a simple request of 5 reviews and I'd write 8 pages and you couldn't even do it, well phooey. I mean I had 8 reviews for my first chapter alone, and there are 44 people that have me on their author alert list, not to mention the 30 that have me on their favorites list, tsk tsk, I guess this chapter will be awfully short. So I suppose I'll make the deal again, only this time I want 8-10 reviews for 8 pages of Jack rescuing Rena, can you do it? I suppose we'll soon find out… So without further ado I bring to you…

Chapter 6 

Faith Restored

Rena sat rocking in a chair by the window, the bright Summer sunshine blinding her eyes and making her feel warm, if not on the inside then at least on the outside. She could barely remember a time when she felt happy anymore. The days and nights aboard the Black Pearl with Jack seemed like a dream after three weeks of marriage to Morgead.

The only thing keeping her from believing it was all a dream was the child growing inside of her. She had announced her pregnancy a week ago and Morgead had been ecstatic about it, so had Raul. Morgead had declared that they wouldn't leave Spain until after the baby was born, believing the ship would be bad for a woman in her condition.

She didn't care either way, she was a prisoner no matter where she was. With a sigh she stood and went to ring a bell that had been installed a few days ago to summon a maid when she needed something. She wasn't being allowed outside her rooms without an escort. Juliana appeared momentarily with a smile upon her pretty face and a tray of delicious smelling food.

"Thought you might be hungry so I had the cook whip up something special," Juliana said as she sat the tray down on the table. Saihrena smiled her gratitude and set to with an amazing appetite.

"Juliana I wish to go for a walk, could you arrange it?" Saihrena asked through mouthfuls of the delicious tasting food.

"Of course My Lady, where do you wish to go to the gardens? The horse pastures perhaps?"

"Shopping," she said succinctly.

"But a woman in your condition shouldn't,"

"A woman in my condition can do anything she damn well pleases, I'm not a damn invalid," Saihrena cut her off harshly, then after seeing the look that came over the girls eyes quickly amended it. "I'm sorry Juliana, it is just that I am sick of being told what I can and cannot do, I miss my freedom," the whisper escaped from her without her realization.

"Of course, I'm sorry Saihrena, I hadn't realized."

"It's all right Juliana," Saihrena said and turned back to her breakfast,

"I'll see what I can do," the girl said and left.

* * *

Jack had been sailing for three weeks straight, he knew the end of his journey was almost at an end. He still had no idea what he would find though, which is why he found himself being supprised by a ship that appeared out of nowhere one morning when he was preparing to put the only plan he had into action.

It was of Spanish make and appeared flying the white of truce.

Fly up the white, but prepare the cannons. Can't trust the Spains," Jack yelled as they approached the vessel. Slow her down boys, but be prepared. They pulled up next to the Spanish Galley within ten minutes and Jack and his crew stood at the rails waiting.

"Ahoy there mates, I've been waiting for you," a voice yelled in English, though none could tell from whence it called. "Though I had thought you would have been here sooner."

"Who are ye, show yerself er I'll open fire," Jack yelled back.

"Always the impatient one, weren't you Jack. You've gotten into a lot of trouble for that," the voice yelled again, making Jack growl.

"It's Captain Jack, and who the hell are ye te be talkin bout me as if ye know me?"

"I'm hurt that you can't remember," the voice started and Jack heard footsteps then suddenly a man stepped into view, a man he had thought never to see again. He had long dark hair the shade of his own, and eyes the same color as his. "Your own brother," the man finished as he moved to the rail of the Spanish ship and watched Jack.

"Joel?" Jack whispered, Joel smiled and nodded.

"So you do remember then? Nice to know you can remember your own twin.

"What's he talking about Jack?" Gabby whispered.

"Ah, you must be the famous Gabriella I have heard so much about, I must say your wanted posters don't do you justice lady," Joel said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What the hell do ye want Joel?" Jack asked.

"I don't want anything Jack, but there is something you want, and I just happen to know where she is."

Jack had had enough, he jumped the rail in a single bound and grabbed Joel by his collar. "Where?" He growled. Joel simply laughed and shook Jack off.

"We have a lot to discuss brother dear, a lot to discuss," Joel said. "Follow me." Joel walked off into a cabin and held the door open waiting for Jack.

"Keep a sharp eye," he yelled to his crew. He then followed his brother into the cabin where the door was slammed shut.

* * *

Told ya it'd be a short chapter. Well if I get my reviews the next one should be better, and longer. I know, it's ransom and bribery or some such crud, oh well… It's my story after all, and I'm just evil like that. Hope you enjoyed it! 


	7. Reunited

As I'm writing this I see that we're almost at my 8 reviews, only 3 more to go and you guys will have your 8 pages, so I'll start now in the hopes you get there.

Chapter 7

Reunited

"So ye want te destroy me ship?" Jack asked, pacing back and forth his brother's cabin.

"No no, I want to give it the semblance of being destroyed, maybe pull some wood from the rails and let it drift in the water; the rest could have sank," Joel said. Jack nodded to himself. It might just work, if his brother was telling the truth about everything. They hadn't exactly parted on great terms with each other fifteen years ago.

When their father died Joel was only left with their family house, which was worth quite a bit in and of itself, he was a prominent tavern owner that ended up owning all the Taverns in their city, Jack was left the taverns. Within a few weeks he had sold his shares and bought the Black Pearl from Cat.

"You don't think I'm still sore about what father did, do you Jack?" Joel asked suddenly, reading his mind.

"Well if ye were it'd be a good way te get back at me," Jack responded, watching his brother closely.

Joel stood and began to pace around the room treading the same track Jack had. "I admit I was furious when father left you the bussiness, and even more furious when you sold them all. I didn't understand at the time why you didn't just run them yourself, or better yet sell them to me. I lived in the house for a year or so, but eventually sold it and it was then that I realized the good in what you had done." His brother stopped and turned to look Jack in the eyes.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"If you had stayed there or even sold me the taverns then I would have been stuck there, along with you.What we have both accomplished since then has been much more profitable and made us both much happier. The reason I help you to retrieve your Princess brother is because without you I would never have found my own."

"Yer married?"

"Aye, and with a little boy and a new baby girl," Joel said with a smile.

"Children? I'm an Uncle," Jack whispered in awe.

"Aye, you're an Uncle, and I've been telling young Drake about your adventures as I heard of them, and about your lovely Princess there too. We thought you were dead for a while, but then news turned up of your wedding and suddenly I was being hired by King Raul to take him and kidnap his sister. I knew if I refused my ship would be taken and someone else would have been hired instead. So I bided my time and now, here we are."

"It could bloody well work, I'm in."

* * *

It had taken almost a week and a half for her to get permission to go out, and she had been grilled continuously, but finally Saihrena was going to be allowed to leave. She was to leave in an hours time to go shopping. She would be escorted by an armed guard of four that surrounded her at all times, and her maid Juliana. She was ecstatic to finally be leaving the castle and seeing Spain for the first time in almost five years.

"You must dress warmly My Lady, it's coming on autumn outside and the air can be cold," Juliana said as she produced a fur lined cloak from her wardrobe. Saihrena nodded slightly and allowed the maid to cosset and fuss over her, it was her job after all.

Saihrena smiled and stood, then quickly left her chambers as the time approached. She walked down the hall and towards her brother's study so she could let him and Morgead know she was leaving. As she came closer however she heard a voice that sounded familiar and silently slipped to the door that was cracked open, motioning for Juliana to keep quiet.

"You're sure he's dead?" Raul asked.

"As sure as I can be, the Black Pearl is destroyed Highness, all that's left is some debris," the familiar voice said.

"And Sparrow?" Morgead asked.

"My men combed the water until the sharks began to circle, but I stabbed him through the chest before he fell into the water. I do not think he survived."

"Wonderful news," Morgead burst out, Saihrena stiffled a sob as this was said and without a word she fled to the stables.To her immense relief the stableboy knew she was expected and had her horse ready and saddled. Without waiting for Juliana to catch up to her she jumped on the back of the horse and fled.

Men came running after her as she did this, mostly the guards that were supposed to protect her, but none had a horse yet and as such were not ready to pursue her, none except Juliana who had jumped on the back of another saddled horse and chased after her.

She quickly left everything behind as she raced through the open fields beyond the castle. She knew where she was headed, had come this way many times as a child. Her parents had always warned her to stay clear of the ravine, she headed there now.

"Jack," she screamed to the wind as she flew on her horse. He had come, he had come to rescue her only to be killed by his brother. "If I can't show you our child in this life I'll bring it to you in heaven," she whispered.

* * *

Jack was doing as he was told, waiting for the opportune moment. He didn't know how his brother had found this place, but he did know it was incredibly convenient. He was hiding in a copse of trees when he heard his name called. He looked around quickly only to see her racing past him on a horse and bound for their meeting spot with tears running down her cheeks.

"Somethings wrong," he whispered. Jack looked back to see another horse headed after her. He wasted no time and jumped on his horse chasing after Saihrena.

* * *

She couldn't see anything past the haze of tears in her eyes, but she didn't care anymore. All she knew was that she wanted death. The pain that had gripped her heart as she heard the words, "I do not think he survived," had only gotten worse as she rode. She couldn't go back to Morgead, would die before doing so. She blocked everything out except the thought of reaching the ravine.

So she didn't hear the voices yelling behind her, and she didn't realize that one of the voices she should know. There it was suddenly, looming before her, the ravine. As it came into sight everything seemed to clear and right before the horse ran off the edge, she pulled in the reigns. She didn't want to kill an innocent beast. She jumped off the horse quickly and ran to the edge.

"God lift me up in your embrace," she whispered and stepped off the edge.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing woman?" Jack shouted behind her, trying to gain her attention. She rode on, not listening. Jack spurred his horse faster, being only a moment or two behind her. He saw the cliffs as they came into view and knew he had lost though, she was too fast. Suddenly she pulled her horse to a halt and Jack sent a prayer up to heaven as she jumped off. He had reached her.

Without consious though he lunged forward over the cliff as he saw her fall, and caught her.

"Let me go," she shrieked. Jack grabbed her hand and began pulling the screeching woman up.

"Stop bitin me Rena," he growled, and she stopped and looked up into his eyes.

"Jack?" he heard her whisper. He nodded and lifted her onto solid ground as a horse pulled up beside them. "Jack," Saihrena cried and grabbed him, pulling him to her and grasping him as if she would never let go.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" A woman screamed, grabbing Saihrena from behind and pulling her into a bear hug.

"Juliana?" Saihrena asked, turning to the girl.

"Yes you dolt, I should kill you for that," the girl cried as she held Saihrena, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I-I thought he was dead, I didn't want to live without him," Rena whispered.

"Enough, Rena love, we need teleave before anyone else comes. Girl, ye saw Rena get off her horse and jump after hearing I was dead, got that?" Jack said as he pulled them apart.

"They'll never believe that, theres no body down there," Juliana said.

"Yea there is, this was prearranged, only problem was she wasn't spose te think it was real," Jack said.

"Why would I say that?" Juliana asked challengingly.

"Because if you don't I will really jump down there," Rena said as she jumped on Jacks horse. Jack jumped up behind her and looked for some place to hide quickly. He spotted it and without so much as a goodbye to Juliana spurred his horse as fast as he could away from the ravine.

* * *

Juliana watched them run off into the distance until they disappeared from view, then turned to the ravine and looked down into it, looking for a body. She saw it after a while, and realized she had better move down a little ways if her story was to be believed, the body was about fifteen feet away from where she stood. She quickly grabbed her's and Saihrena's horses reigns and walked them to where the body lay, she then closed her eyes and let the tears fall from her eyes. If she was going to be believed than she had to make herself think her friend was dead.

When four guards rode up a few minutes later, they believed everything the crying, screaming girl said.

* * *

"You're alive," Saihrena said for the fiftieth time as Jack rode quietly through the sleeping city.

"Aye, I'm alive," Jack smirked. "Did ye really think me own brother'd kill me?"

"Well, on second thought no, but all I could hear was Jack Sparrow is dead, I didn't really think much," she answered honestly as she held him tight. It had been over six hours since their flight, they had made it out of the city and were heading quickly out of the small town they were currently passing through.

Saihrena smiled and remembered the last time they had fled from Morgead, it was right after she found out her brother had sold her into slaverly and her younger brother John was dead. It was also the first time Morgead had tried to marry her. She stopped thinking about that though as soon as it led to thoughts of Jack's torture at Morgeads hands. She knew Jack was thinking the same thing as he brought a hand to his arm and began rubbing the burn he had gotten then.

"It's okay Jack, I'm not driving this time," she said with a laugh as she held on to him tighter.

"I know love, ye think I'd let ye steer after that? Hell no." They both began laughing as they left the town behind.

"Where are we headed?" She asked suddenly.

"Got a rowboat waitin te take us te the Pearl just down the road, bout two hours away."

"Good, then speed this horse up, the sooner we're outa Spain the better," she said. Jack agreed whole heartedly and sped the horse up. They reached the boat a scant hour later after a thankfully adventureless road behind them.

* * *

"Are you sure you saw her jump?" Morgead asked for what seemed the millonth time to the sobbing girl.

"Yes your Highness, I'm sorry, I tried to stop her but I wasn't f-f-fast enough," the girl cried.

"And it was after she heard us speaking about a man's death?"

"Before she ran off she said that if he was dead she would join him," the distraught maid said. Morgead nodded and dismissed the girl with a hand gesture. She stood and, after bowing, left quickly. Morgead was quite visibly shaken by the days events, as was Raul.

"She was carrying my child," he murmured. Raul walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And my niece or nephew. Has the coroner reporter?"

(A/N I don't know if they had coroners back then or what they called them, if anyone does then let me know.)

"He said she died of a broken neck from the fall, but it was too early to even see the child growing so we learned nothing there," Morgead said.

"It's been a long night my friend, why don't you get some sleep," Raul said suddenly. Morgead nodded and left. "He may be fooled but I'm not," he murmured. "It's all too clean." Morgead stalked from his study and into his secretary's room, waking the man up.

"Yes majesty?" The man asked, sitting up in bed as the King strode into hi bedroom with a torch.

"I want to see Joel Crane in my office tomorrow morning, and that maid that saw my sister jump, I want to see her too, set it up," he ordered, then left to his own bed. He had plans to make, lives to destroy and a sister to find, but first he needed his rest.

* * *

Jack and Saihrena rowed for the rest of the night to reach the Black Pearl, but once they were within sight a new strength surrounded them and they found themselves rowing even faster than before.

"Send down a ladder ye scurvy dogs," Jack shouted as they touched the hull, within moments a torch was thrust over the side and the sound of Gabby's laughter filled the air.

"She's here, their back," she screeched as a ladder was thrown down and Jack and Rena began to climb up. When she reached the top Saihrena was grabbed by all manner of men and women aboard the Pearl and hugged until she was black and blue, she didn't mind though, she had missed them all so much.

"Let her breath," Jack finally yelled. "Get us outa here, I wanna see the blue of the Caribbean within a week," he yelled and pulled Rena to his cabin. As he said this the crew began to laugh, knowing what he truly meant, but taking it as the joke it was. He wanted out of Spanish waters and he didn't want to be spotted. The crew, that had been getting plenty of rest, sorted themselves out and unfurled the sails and manned the sweeps. They wanted out of there as much as Jack.

Jack sat Rena down on their bed and just looked at her, not even daring to touch her lest she disappear.

Without warning she grabbed him and began to kiss him passionately, their tongues fencing as she held him tighter, she would never let him go again. They pulled apart after the need for oxygen became to great and stayed like that for a while. Jack broke the silence first.

"I thought ye left of yer own accord, I didn't know, can you fergive me Rena? I'm so sorry my love, I love you so much," he began to babble. Rena reached up and stopped him by putting a finger to his lips.

"It's not your fault Jack, I forgive you," she said as he kissed her fingers. It was only then she remembered she had news for him. "I have to tell you something Jack."

"What?" He asked, watching her.

"Well I'm going to have a baby in about seven months, I'm pregnant with your child," she said.

"Yer pregnant?" He asked, his mouth dropping open. She nodded.

"I found out on the way to Spain, we're gonna have a baby Jack."

"A baby?" He asked again. She laughed and poked him in the chest, then closed his jaw.

"Yes, you're going to be a father," she tried again, wanting to get some kind of reaction from him other then stunned awe.

"Me? A father? Well that's- that's amazing love," he shouted and grabbed her, hugging her tight, he quickly let go and looked at her stomache. "I didn't hurt him did I?"

"Jack," she laughed suddenly, "no you didn't hurt him silly."

"I gotta, I-I gotta tell the crew their gonna have a nephew," he said running for the door.

"Or a neice, it could be a girl," she said. He stopped and looked at her as if he had never thought of the idea.

"A girl? I could have a daughter." Jack ran from the room and she followed him, a huge smile on her face. "I'm gonna have a baby," he shouted, and everything stopped. It was quiet on deck for a full minute before the entire crew burst into cheers.

* * *

There you all go, I hope you appriciate this, I stayed up till almost 2 to get it done, but it's done. Was that so hard to give me 9 reviews? You know it wasn't don't even give me that look! Hehehe well anyway I hope you guys liked that chapter, I thought it was off a little actually but, oh well what's done is done.

Anyway, thank you all for the great reviews, it's nice to see some old faces, er names rather. I'm done with school for now so I should keep updating as quickly as I have been, though you never know.

Oh and just so you guys know if it hadn't been for all your reviews and you meeting your quota if you will then I would have stopped writing at, "God lift me up in your embrace," she whispered and stepped off the edge.

But you gave me my reviews and that was only like page 4, so I couldn't stop. See, good things happen when you review. You guys earned this long rescue chapter.

Anyway keep reviewing! I'm at (looks) 29 reviews, lets at least get it to 35 with this chapter, though I want more if you can give them to me. If everyone that reviewed lst chapter reviews this chapter, and then everyone on my author alert list that didn't review last chapter reviews this chapter I should have like 40 more reviews, hehe, I know some people don't like to review, but come one, for me, please? (Gives you the puppy dogs eyes.)

Alright, I'll have another chap up soon, keep reading and let me know what you thought of this chapter! (REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!)

**OH WAIT!**one more thing, if you guys want a sex chapter, let me know in a review, otherwise i'll leave it out. So review and tell me if you want one! 

BYE


	8. Pains

**IMPORTANT! READ THIS!**

Okay I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this, so bare with me because I think I'm just about done with Jack and Rena's adventures, I mean how many things can happen to one woman, even a fictional one, before she starts going insane and jumping into a puddle of sharks. But that is not to say that this story is over, or even that there won't be more… (Ihaven't decided if there will be a sequel yet btw) Anyway I may finish up this story with an adventure of Jack and Rena and move onto their progeny (nope not telling you what it is yet, tee hee,) in the next story or I may continue this story with their progeny… well if you have any ideas let me know, but as for this chapter…

Chapter 8

Pains

It was the middle of the night when she felt its first kick.They had been back in the Caribbean for almost a month when she sat up in bed and put her hand to her stomache.

"What is it love?" Jack grumbled from beside her.

"The baby is kicking," she whispered in awe. Jack sat up and put his hand to her growing belly.

"I don' feel nothin," he said in disappointment.

"Awe, I'm sorry Jack. But you have five more months, you'll feel it kick," she said, leaning over and kissing him softly. She lay down in Jack's strong arms and was soon fast asleep again.

* * *

She woke early the next morning, since she began to show her pregnancy she could no longer sleep very long, or very well. She was sure it had to do with the child growing inside of her. Sometimes she would be as happy as could be, while others she wanted to slit Jack's throat. She was never comfortable anymore, and the hot, humid Caribbean weather wasn't making her more comfortable. The rocking and rolling of the ship, something she had once loved, she now found she hated it. She was always sick and her mood was continuously changing.

"Jack," Rena said, pushing him to wake him up.

"What Rena?" He grumbled.

"I want off the ship," she said, running out of their room and to the railing to throw up over the side. Jack sighed and got up, throwing on a pair of loose fitting breeches and leaving his muscular chest bare as he went to comfort Rena.

She turned as he approached and frowned. "I need solid ground."

"So where do ye want te go love?" He sat on the deck and pulled her into his lap.

"I don't know," she mumbled. "No wait, I do," she said at the same time he said,

"I have an idea."

"Port Royal," they said, and he hugged her close.

"The whelp will be supprised at the very least," Jack smirked.

"And Elizabeth can tell me why I'm not normal," she nodded approval.

"Bandit," Jack called, and Bandit looked over from the helm.

"Yes Cap'n?" He called back.

"Set a course fer Port Royal." Jack picked Rena up and brought her into their cabin."And we're not te be disturbed till we reach Port." Jack smiled down at her and slammed the door closed with his foot.

"Jack you don't have to pity me," Rena said as he laid her on their bed.

"What do ye mean love?"

"I'm fat, I know you don't find me attractive," she said, turning away from him.

"Ye are as beautiful te me now as the first time I laid eyes on ye, more so even cause yer carryin me child," Jack said, grabbing her chin and turning her to look at him. "I love you Saihrena." The use of her given name made the cofession all the more touching, as he rarely used it.

* * *

They reached Port Royal a week later.

"Ye ready fer dry land princess?" Jack asked as he steered them into the harbor.

"Oh yes," Rena said, nodding vigorously. Jack laughed and pulled her to him with one arm keeping the other free to steer.

"Drop anchor," Jack yelled as they reached shallow waters. They would offload onto a rowboat and row to shore in shifts. "Look ye mangy cads, I want ten men on deck at all times with the Pearl, how ye devide the watch is up te ye all, if ye need anything ye know where to find Rena and me. If not, leave us alone and we'll meet back at the Pearl in a weeks time," Jack finished as he helped Rena into a boat and had Jon and Bandit lower it. He then hopped into it, being followed by Bandit and Jon who would row back.

As they reached the dock a little man came running up to them. Jack helped Saihrena out of the row boat and pointedly ignored the man as he watched the row boat turn around and return to the ship. He stopped hounding them then. Jack and Rena hurried to their friends house to tell the good news.

* * *

Alright, I know, this chapter is really really short, sorry all. The next one will be much longer I promise! Thank you to all of my reviewers, you guys really are great! It's wonderful to hear from you all. I think if you guys keep reviewing like this that we will surpass the Slave Girl reviews, that would really make my day. Anyway if you have any suggestions please give them to me, because I truthfully don't know where I want to go with this story yet. I have a little idea, but it's not much, hence the short chapter. I figure I'll think on it for a day and decide tomorrow, this way I don't make any rash decisions.

Thanks again to you all! Keep reviewing and I'll have another, much longer, chapter up tomorrow night.


	9. Fallen Angels

Haven't done this in a while…

I don't own Jack, or the Black Pearl, or Will and Elizabeth… or… I think that's it… well I don't own anything affiliated with the movie POTC, I do own Will and Elizabeths children though, along with Jessie, Saihrena, Bandit, Rakasha, Gabbriella, Jon, baby X, and anything else you don't recognize, so don't steal them! Also, plot and themes are all my own.

Chapter 9

Fallen Angels

"Lemme in there," Jack growled at Will, Jon, and Bandit as another scream issued forth from the room holding his wife who was currently in labor.

"Calm down Jack, everything is going fine," Will said as he coaxed Jack into a chair.

"How can everythin be fine, she's screamin worse then a banshee."

"Elizabeth went through this twice Jack, I know how things should sound. We'd know if there was a problem," Will continued to soothe.

"If yer lyin te me whelp I'll," Jack cut off and stood up as another scream emerged from the room.

"I'm goin in there and if you try to stop me again I'll kill ye all," Jack yelled as he pushed past the three men and burst into the room.

"Jack get out," Gabby said, standing in front of the door and blocking his view.

"Get outa me way Gabby."

"Leave before I knock you out Captain," she threatened. Jack knew when he was beat, he turned and left.

"Ye knew she'd be there, din't ye?" Jack accused his friends.

"Course we knew Jack, you should have known too," Will smirked.

"She's been in labor fer hours though, shouldn't the child be born?" Jack asked as he sat back down.

"When Jack was born it took Liz almost sixteen hours, be patient." Suddenly a sound came from the room that made Jack stand up and walk to the door again, it was a high pitched wailing.

"Sit Jack, Gabby'll call ye when their ready," Jon said, and Jack found himself being pushed back into a chair as the wailing stopped and then suddenly started up again. It took almost ten more minutes before Gabby came out of the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Jack asked as he stood.

"You'll see Jack," she smirked. "Everything went wonderfully, Rena wants to see you." Jack pushed past Gabby and into the room. The first thing he saw when he entered was Saihrena lying in bed looking ragged and disheveled and beautiful. The second thing he saw was Elizabeth holding a baby.

"Is that…" Jack walked to Liz and looked into the baby's eyes. "Is it?"

"She's a girl," Liz said as she handed the baby to Jack.

"And he's a boy," Kasha said suddenly, and Jack was holding a second baby in his arms.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"Twins love, we have twins," Rena said from the bed. He looked into his sons eyes, noting that they were a dark blue, almost black. He wondered if his eyes would lighten like his own or darken like Saihrena's. He then looked into his daughter's eyes, noting hers were the same color. His son had dark curls coming up from his head, while his daughter had white blond curls from hers. His children, his and Saihrena's.

"Their beautiful," Jack whispered, carrying them to Saihrena and handing her their son. "What shall we name them?"

"Demetrius Gibbs Sparrow," she said, holding her son close. Jack nodded and smiled.

"Alandra Jewel Sparrow," Jack said. Saihrena smiled and held out their son. Jack took him and handed her their new daughter.

"Hello Alandra," she whispered as Jack said,

"Hello Demetrius." Jack turned to Elizabeth, "Liz could ye get Jessie? I want her te meet her brother and sister. She was grabbin some food from the kitchen." Liz nodded and left. Jack simply stared at his son and daughter, sitting on the bed so Rena could do the same.

"What do we do now Jack? Is there enough room aboard the Pearl?" Rena asked suddenly.

"I already thought o that, though I hadn't thought fer two, the Pearl is being enlarged as we speak, a rooms bein added on to our cabin. Spose I'll have te tell em te make it bigger," Jack said.

"There's no need for that," Kasha said suddenly.

"Why's that?" Jack asked.

"You see Bandit and I have been discussing it and we are going to buy our own ship, we've been meaning to tell you for some time but haven't had the chance. Now seems as good a time as any."

"You're leaving the Pearl?" Rena asked in surprise.

"It's not that we don't love it there, or its crew, but we need more," Kasha said.

"When?" Jack asked simply.

"We figured we'd get a ride to Tortuga when you are ready to leave and buy a ship there, we haven't worked out all the details yet."

"Did you know about this Gabby?" Rena asked her friend. She nodded slightly.

"She wanted to tell you herself Rena, but I'll be staying to help with the babies and all," Gabby said.

"Is it all right Rena?" Kasha asked, coming over and taking her friends hand.

"It's fine Kasha, I always knew you would leave some day. I'm happy for you both. But we have to keep in touch, letters written to Liz, you have to write at least once a year, deal?"

"Deal," Kasha said, leaning down and kissing Rena on the cheek. "Now you get some rest, we'll take care of the babies and let you know when it's time for them to eat." Kasha took Alandra from her hands while Gabby grabbed Demetrius from Jack and left the room.

"How are ye feelin?" Jack asked, kissing her head.

"I feel good, it's wonderful to finally have them out of me, but I kind of miss it too."

"It's okay love, their healthy and beautiful. Ye did wonderful."

"You didn't do so bad either," she smirked. Jack leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Get some sleep, the babes e'll be cryin afore ye know it, and ye need some sleep," Jack said, then left her alone. She was asleep before she knew it.

* * *

Okay I was sickened with only that small chapter so I wrote this too. I had some extra time and wanted to get their births up. Same goes as on the last chapter, give me suggestions! And review! Thank you guys for all your great reviews too! 

**Question**, if this story and or The Slave Girl were to be a book/s, cleaned up and without Jack Sparrow or the Pearl though characters and a ship like them, would you guys buy it? Let me know, want to know if this story is good enough to get published.


	10. Missed Times

Okay, I basically figured out where I am going with this story, and I think you guys will end up… if not enjoying it then throwing things at my head, but it's the same really:) Anyway… here we go.

Chapter 10

Missed Times

"How long has it been since we saw Kasha and Bandit?" Rena asked Jack as they lay in bed cuddling.

"At least three years, the twins don't even know them," Jack murmured sleepily into her hair.

"Do you think we could…?"

"Ye want te go to India te see them?" Jack asked incredulously.

"They're good pirating waters, and it may be a long trip, but you haven't taken me out of the Caribbean since the twins were born, please Jack?" She whined. Jack laughed and held her closer.

"If it's what ye want, it's what ye'll get," Jack pronounced and she kissed him happily.

"Doesn't it seem like yesterday that the twins were born and Kasha was still with us?" She murmured.

"Aye, it does. Hell it almost was, only five years ago, their just children."

"Children that destroy everything they touched," she laughed thinking about their escapades earlier in the day. The pair had climbed to the crows nest and somehow unhooked the wrigging so no one could get them down for an hour. They were sent to their cabin, the one Kasha and Bandit had once occupied, without dinner and with orders they weren't to be seen on deck for quite a while. The pair had run off under the scrutiny of their parents angry eyes. She began laughing as she thought of her children that had aspirations of being monkeys.

"They'll need a tutor soon, perhaps we can pick one up on the way to India," she said suddenly.

"Ye may be right, they can speak six different languages but they can't even write in one," Jack said. "Even I can write."

"Though not well," she joked, poking him in the side.

"I can write well enough, 'sides what do I need to know how to write fer, got ye fer that."

"I suppose you do."

"Dad, mom?" A voice asked, nocking on their door.

"What Jessie?" Jack called.

"The twins want to speak with you, but their sticking with your punishment so they sent me to get you," Jessie called through the door. Jack and Rena looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Tell em we'll be there momentarily."

Jack and Rena climbed out of bed and threw on something to wear. They walked out of their cabin and down the stairs to their childrens room and walked in.

"Ye wanted to see us?" Jack asked looking from Dem to Alan, they had created pet names for themselves the year before and demanded they be called them Dem decided he didn't like his name at all, and while Alandra loved her name, she often times wished she were a boy; her long golden hair that had taken four years to grow had even been cut close to her head in her brothers fashion. Rena had been furious and Jack had pointed out his long locks.

"Hello mother, fa, we wanted to say we're sorry," Alan said

"Yea, we didn't realize we would cause so much trouble," Dem said.

"Well," Rena looked to Jack, who nodded imperceptably. "You're forgiven for now, but don't ever do it again or we'll feed you to the sharks." The children smiled and held back their laughter at this noncommital threat their mother made as their parents kissed them goodnight and tucked them in bed.

"Stay there," Jack told his son, ruffling his hair.

Jack took Rena by the arm and led her back to their room to finally get some sleep, it had been a long day.

* * *

"There she is Sir, we found the Black Pearl," a voice whispered into his ear and pointed straight ahead. The ship lay about one hundred feet away from them. They would have to be quick if they weren't going to be spotted. The man laughed silently, he had found them.

"Kill all you see, take the children and the women alive." He said as they pulled closer to the black ship. He would have his revenge after all.

* * *

Saihrena awoke to screaming.

"Jack?" She asked in fear, remembering the last time she awoke to a high pitched scream.

"Alandra," Jack said, jumping off the bed and grabbing his sword. Saihrena was not far behind him as she grabbed her katabos, strapped her cutlass on, and found a gun. They would destroy whoever threatened their children. They barged out of their cabin only to see the Pearl was on fire.

"Put out that fire," Rena screamed to no one in particular. The deck was engulfed in battle, and she didn't know if anyone would have their wits enough to put it out without being told. She was heartened to see four men break away from the fighting and run below to grab barrels of water.

That's when she saw him, carrying her children onto the other ship.

"Raul," she whispered. Jack looked across to the ship and in one leaping bound jumped from the Pearl to the nameless ship that held their children. Rena was not far behind.

"Mother," she heard her daughter call as they raced towards Raul.

"One step closer and I'll slit her little throat, what need have I of a girl anyway? Your son would be sufficient," Raul said as they closed the distance.

"Give us back our children," Jack growled.

"Your?" Raul looked at Jack in confusion before understanding crossed his eyes. "You lied to us Saihrena. You were pregnant all along then?" Saihrena nodded as she watched the blade he held to her daughter's throat.

"Yes, I was pregnant when you kidnapped me Raul."

"That's quite funny," Raul said laughing. "But enough with the games, Sparrow get off this ship and I will recall my men. You will then turn your ship around and never come near Spain again. I will take your children and my sister back to her husband, otherwise your daughter will be killed." Saihrena looked to Jack. Jack pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

"I'll get ye back," he whispered. "Do what yer mother says," Jack told his children, he then turned and jumped back onto the Pearl.

"All men aboard," Raul yelled. The men from his ship left the Pearl quickly and before Saihrena knew it the Pearl had turned around and was heading away. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she watched. "Drop your weapons Sister," Raul growled. Saihrena threw her katabos, gun, and cutlass in front of her. They were picked up and taken away.

"I hate you," she whispered as he released her children and they ran to her, hugging her close.

"It doesn't matter, my niece and nephew will finally see their homeland, and you will be returned to your husband."

"You can't do this, you can't make me go back to him," Saihrena said as she held her children tightly.

"But I can, it's your own fault dear sister, you said I do, you told him these were his children, and if I didn't find you he would have. Feel lucky that it was me instead of him, I doubt he would have let your pirate live."

"I doubt my pirate would have let him live," she growled.

"Come now my dear, the Black Pearl is already gone from view and it is not just you on this ship, what would happen to your daughter should I not be here to keep her safe, think about killing me another time perhaps. Until then, we have quite a bit to catch up on."


	11. Grieving

Chapter 11

Grieving

"What are we gonna do dad?" Jessie asked. Jack was standing at the helm steering the Black Pearl away from his wife and children. He hadn't said a word since they were taken two hours ago.

"Can't do anythin, if the Pearl is seen in Spanish waters he'll kill Alan," Jack whispered.

"Snap out of it Jack, we have to do something."

Jack looked at his daughter. She was coming on eighteen, she was almost a woman. He wondered suddenly when it had happened. She had never been a child of his loins, but he loved her as much as he loved Alan or Dem, to him there was no difference.

"Yer right Jessie, yer always right. Problem is I dunno what te do, the Pearl can't be," Jack broke off as an idea hit him. He turned the wheel around quickly, almost making men fall overboard. He turned not towards his wife and children though, that would be foolish.

"Where are we going dad?"

"I have some friends that owe me and Rena a favor," he said with a smirk.

"Some friends? Where?" Jessie asked intrigued.

"India."

* * *

"How did you know I was alive?" Rena asked Raul as they stood at the rails watching the ocean.

"Oh come now dear, give me some credit I am your brother. I could tell the difference between you and the body of that girl, not to mention a girl with dark brown hair had been raped and had her neck broken only a town away, her father spoke to me about cleaning up their town in her memory. Then as time progressed rumors of the Black Pearl and her Captain, wife and children found their way to me." Saihrena nodded sullenly.

Her children were asleep in the Captains cabin, having finally exhausted themselves, and their vocabulary on their Uncle. Saihrena had been mildly surprised to hear the words coming out of their mouths, but reminded herself they lived among pirates.

Her brother had certainly been surprised and had shown it by backhanding Dem, Saihrena had very calmly and seriously told him if he touched her children again she'd kill him and take her chances with the crew. He had simply nodded and left the room.

"Why Raul?" She whispered.

"Because you are mine, since the day you were born you were nothing more than an object. Mother and father treated you as if you were a person and it sickened me, you need to be taught that you are not a person you are only a thing."

"Is that why you sold me to the Sultan and then to Morgead?"

"Exactly, now if you will excuse me I need my sleep. We have a long way ahead of us."

* * *

I see how it is, for the first time I don't get on your ass's to leave me reviews and you don't! Tsk tsk. Thanks to the 2 people that reviewed chapter 10, Funkyflamingo and windychic, by the way that second part was for you.

I know this chapter is really short so tell ya what, it's only 8 right now if you guys can leave me 5 reviews in the next 2 hours I'll put up another chapter later tonight, otherwise it'll just be tomorrow. Anyway REVIEW! Let me know what you think.


	12. The Places We'll See

Chapter 12

The Places We'll See

Jack was gaining on her. While the Diamond was almost as fast as the Black Pearl, it still couldn't beat his ship. Jack knew everything about the Diamond, he had commanded the ship built after all and even paid for half of it, it had been returned to him through the years but he had been happy to help his friends out. Now he needed their help.

"Sail ho," said one of his men from the crows nest. Jack pulled out his spy glass and looked, and there she was. Being named the diamond the sails were kept pristinely white, as was the ship itself. The ship seemed to almost glow as it cut through the Indian waters.

"Pull out the sweeps and fly the white," Jack yelled, putting away his glass. He knew Kasha and Bandit would spot them from a mile away, but he knew it was better to be safe then sorry. They were moving closer to his only slavation, and he saw the sails of the Diamond drop, they were waiting for him. They made it to the ship soon after that, and there they were, Kasha and Bandit smiling and waving at him.

"Captain Sparrow," Bandit said as the Pearl closed the distance.

"Wheres those rotten children and your devil wife?" Kasha asked as a plank was produced and set up between the ships.

"That's why I'm here," Jack said as he walked across the plank. "They were taken by Raul 'bout five months ago. I need yer help and any men ye can spare te pull this off." Kasha and Bandit lost their smiles.

"Everything we have is at your disposal Jack," Kasha said.

"Good, I need yer ship."

* * *

Saihrena hated Spain. She had never hated any place as much as she despised the city of her birth. She loved her memories of Spain with her parents and little brother, but she hated the reality which was much colder and harder.

As soon as they had landed in Spain almost three months ago Morgead had pounced, not just on her but her children as well.

"She has my hair, they have my eyes," he declared as he gathered them in his arms. Dem had bitten him while Alan simply kicked him in the crotch. Morgead had raised his hand to strike her children, but before she could come to the rescue she found her brother stepping in.

"You would not want to harm the future ruler of Portugal Morgead. These children have been living among pirates, believing their father to be that Sparrow fellow. Give them time to come around," he had said.

Morgead nodded and released her children who ran back to her quickly. Morgead's eyes glazed with fury as he looked at her, and she knew then she would not be rescued. Morgead had beaten her until she was almost senseless that night. She fought back at first, even landed a blow she was sure broke his arm. His right arm was hale enough to break her legs.

He had told her the only way she would ever leave him again was death. She had whole heartedly agreed, but not with her death.

It had taken her months to recover her strength and vitality, her legs were almost completely healed at this point. Her children visited her every afternoon talking for hours about their Uncle Raul and his wife who had never born any children. People talked about how Raul had children through the maids in the castle, but none could claim the throne.

What her brother had said to her as he held her daughter aboard his ship became more clear everyday, he needed Demetrius to rule, Alandra was simply an added bonus that he could marry off in ten years for alliances, but he didn't need her. Demetrius was the sole heir to the throne of Spain, the only man left alive besides Raul that could claim the name Senire, even though the name he now claimed was Sparrow. Raul hoped to raise her son as his own, how he planned to achieve this was still a mystery to her however.

"How are you feeling today mother?" Saihrena looked over and saw her children enter the room. She smiled to herself as she saw her daughter still dressing as a boy, she had ripped the dresses that Raul had sent her to pieces and borrowed her brothers clothes. Raul had insisted for a few weeks that she wear a dress, but after that had pants and shirts made up for her to look like a boy. She noticed her hair was growing longer though, and she thought of Jack.

"Mother?" Dem asked. She shook herself from her daydreams of her husband and smiled at her twins.

"I'm doing better, and how are you both doing? Causing a ruckus throughout the castle I hope?" They smiled slyly and nodded in unison, making her laugh hysterically at the thought of their antics on the castle and its inhabitants.

"Just a little one," Alan smirked, and in that moment she looked just like her father that it made Rena's heart clamp up, she had trouble catching her breath. Her children responded immediately, Dem began to pound her on the back while Alan lifted her arms above her head. She began to cough and splutter, but her breath returned.

"Thank you, I don't know what came over me," she whispered as Dem handed her a cup of water.

"You sure yer okay?" They asked in unison, and she nodded.

"Mother can I ask you something?" Alan asked suddenly.

"Anything darling."

"We've been talkin and we were wonderin-"

"Is Morgead our real father?" Dem cut her off.

"Heaven forbid," Rena burst out. "No you are truly the children of Jack Sparrow, but act skeptical when he tells you you're his, I don't want him to know yet," she smirked. Her children smiled and kissed her on the cheek before she shooed them away to play and cause destruction. She missed Jack.

* * *

"So that's your plan?" Kasha asked skeptically after he had outlined it.

"Basically, yea, so ye in?" Jack asked.

"Well of course, but I must say I liked your last plan better," Bandit said.

"Last time I had an inside man and no children he could use against me," Jack said as he stood and left the cabin. They had been talking for hours about his plan and what he needed from them. They were finally ready to tell the crews.

"All hands on deck, er, decks," Jack yelled and waited for the flurry of motion to calm down. When he was resonably sure everyone was there he began to yell loud enough for all to hear him.

"I need men and a few women," Jack turned and winked at Kasha, "to clean up, shave their beards, cut and brush their hair, wear respectable clothes, and even take a bath. If yer not willin te do this ye can stay aboard the Black Pearl, but those that are willin will be comin with Bandit, Kasha and I aboard the Diamond to a few Islands around here where we can fix ourselves up to go to Spain as a merchant vessel and rescue me children and me wife. Who's with me?" A deafening sound split his ears as what seemed like everyone aboard both ships began to say, "aye," at the same time. Jack was instantly heartened by this. He would have them back before long.

* * *

Hope you guys likes this chapter, I liked it. Okay I want to break 60 reviews with this chapter. I'm at 53 right now so all I need is 7 reviews or more, I think you guys can do it! Come on, pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top? Plus maybe a lil nudity once Jack get's Rena back… All right, a lot of nudity.

So REVIEW! Don't let me down, lets get over 60!

And thank you to all my loyal reviewers, you guys are really awesome, I really appreciate you taking time out of your day to read my mildly interesting story and then letting me know what you thought of it, it's wonderful. I'm continuously checking my email just to see if I have another review from you guys. And yes siesee (sorry don't have my reviews open and am not sure how to spell your name) we have an accord.


	13. You've never been to Singapore, love?

Let me tell you, this has been a pain in the arse to try and figure out the time it would take these people to get from one place to another. I even went to ask Geeves to try and figure something out, lemme tell ya he's not that helpful. Anyway to my point, if anyone has a good head for math and Geography and either knows, thinks their closer than I am, or wants to figure it out for me I would be eternally grateful and if this story ever got published would make sure they got the credit for it.

Anyway I'm not sure how long it would have really taken for Jack to reach the Indian Ocean from the Caribbean, I figured about 5 months because he couldn't go through the Cape of Good Hope, but again I'm not sure, nor am I positive about that 6 weeks to Spain from the Caribbean. So if anyone has any knowledge about this let me know would ya? Much love! Oh and I got my 60, thank you all so very much!

Chapter 13

You've Never been to Singapore, love?

Jack smirked as the island came into view. It had only taken a week to reach it, but that was almost too long. He sighed as he realized his men couldn't have any time in this lovely place. He hadn't been to Singapore since before he met Saihrena, he had almost missed it.

"Alright ye mangy cads, this isn't a pleasure cruise and we aren't here fer fun. The ships are neva te be left unguarded, ten men on each at all times. The first group come with me, the rest wait here," Jack yelled when both ships were docked next to each other. The last thing he needed was one of the ships stolen, that would make things even more difficult as he'd have to search the seas for his fourth love once his first three were back.

They had arranged themselves in groups of ten. When all was said and done only seven members of his own crew and twelve of his friends had not opted to help. They would stay aboard the Pearl just off Spanish waters in case help was needed. That left Jack with over sixty men and five women. Kasha had made sure they hired on pirate women so she wouldn't be alone, Jack thanked her profusely as the more women the better their plan would work.

Jack grabbed his first ten and disembarked from his ship. "Follow closely and keep a sharp eye," he advised. Gabby and Jon were among his group, and as they walked further into Singapore Jon's arm found it's way around Gabby's waist.

Jack led them through the dirt streets of the city for about a mile before he came to the place he wanted to be, a brothel.

"Jack Sparrow? Is it really you?" A woman said in remarkably good English as Jack walked in the door.

"In the flesh," Jack smirked as the woman threw herself at him. Before she could do more than give him a hug however he put a hand up between them and stepped back. "Sorry luv, I'm a married man now," Jack said.

"Jack Sparrow, married?" The woman gasped.

"Twice actually," Jessie said with a laugh and stepped forward, smacking Jack on the back. "I'm his daughter Jessie and we need some baths," the girl said, taking charge. Jack smirked as he watched her.

"W-well of course, anything for Jack, or for his daughter. Do all of you need a bath?" The woman asked. Jack smiled and nodded.

"There'll be about sixty more if ye can handle it, if not we can send some to other places."

"Sixty?" The woman asked in disbelief, Jack could tell she was counting up the cost of each bath in her head.

"I think we can accomadate you Captain," the woman smirked as she led them to their bathing rooms.

* * *

Saihrena's casts were off after three months.

"It may be a while before you walk again though," the doctor said when he was finished.

"How long?" She asked, aware that Jack would be coming for her soon.

"Weeks, possibly a month," the Doctor said, packing his things into his medical bag.

"But-"

"You haven't walked in three months, did you think you would just stand up my lady?" He asked. She nodded slowly. "I'll be back to check up on you in a week." The Doctor turned and left, allowing her children to burst into the room.

"How are you mother?" They asked at once.

"I'm not sure yet, help me up," she said and they each grabbed one of her hands. A pain shot through her legs as she was pulled to her feet, she fell to the floor when her children released her from their grip.

"Mother," Dem cried.

"I'll get someone to help," Alan said running from the room. How was she to escape if she couldn't even walk? Tears sprang to her eyes at this thought. Morgead had known what he was doing in breaking her legs.

She had known from the beginning that Jack would take months to formulate a plan and get her, though she hadn't expected the five it had already been. She knew he would be here for them soon, her only problem was she wouldn't be able to go when he came.

Saihrena looked up as Juliana and a man servant walked into the room.

"Don't just stand there Charles, pick her up," the woman, no longer a girl, said. Charles leaned over and picked her up in his arms then carried her to her bed.

"Thank you," she said as he stepped back.

"You are most welcome lady, but please do not try to walk unaided, the Doctor left instructions as to your care with Juliana and I," Charles said with a smile. She nodded and whiped away a tear as it fell down her cheek.

"My lady all will be well," Juliana said, handing Rena a tissue.

"We received a message from a friend of mine that works at the harbor," Juliana whispered, making Rena's heart stop.

"What did it say?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"Two weeks," Juliana whispered, she then squeazed Saihrena's hand and left the room, Charles right behind her.

"Mother are you alright?" Alan asked. Her children walked to her bed and sat beside her.

"I'm fine. You must be ready, your father will be here in two weeks to pick us up," she whispered as Juliana had. She didn't know if they were being watched or not.

"But-" Dem broke out in a yell, Saihrena silenced him with a single look. "But so soon?" He whispered.

"What do you mean?" Alan asked, "It's been five hellish months already, don't you want to see father and the Pearl?"

"I do, but-" Dem broke off as the door burst open. Morgead walked in with a smile upon his lips.

"My love your casts are off, how wonderful," he said, walking to her children and kissing them both on the head. They glared at him as he did this, then kissed their mother. They had never forgiven him for what he had done to their mother, they never would.

"So you'll be up and around in no time then?" He asked casually, a little too casually. All three Sparrows glared at him, not deigning to answer him.

"Mother perhaps Charles can bring you out to the gardens, it's a lovely day," Alan said with a smirk and a quick glance at Morgead. He was seething at the way they had treated him.

"That sounds wonderful, would you mind asking him darling?"

"No need, I'll carry you," Morgead said, leaning down. A squeal of pain rent the air and Morgead backed up, a cut in his leg.

"If you ever touch my mother again I'll kill you," Demetrius yelled.

"You little brat, I'll see you hang for that," Morgead growled as he stepped forward towards her son.

"What is going on here?" A voice asked from the door.

"Uncle Raul, Morgead was going to, he wanted-" Dem broke off as Raul looked from Morgead to Saihrena to Dem.

"Perhaps we have all had a bit too much excitement for today. Morgead would you care to join me?" Raul asked nonchalantly.

"I think I would," he said and left the room on Raul's heels. Saihrena breathed a sigh of relief. Her son was safe from Morgead for now, but she had no idea how long that would last. Jack needed to get here soon.

* * *

"Just what do you think you were doing?" Raul yelled. He had taken Morgead to his private rooms, closed the door and began ranting. "That boy is the only thread left that I have and you were going to kill him. If you so much as touch a hair on that boys head I'll have your head, understand friend?"

"I'm sorry Raul but the bastard stabbed me," Morgead said, indicating his wound.

"What were you doing?" Raul purred.

"I was going to carry Saihrena to the gardens-"

"You fool after what you did to her you're lucky you're not dead as it is. You crippled his mother. Don't touch her again either, I may need her fairly whole if I want to keep my nephew," Raul said.

"What do you mean?" Morgead breathed.

"I mean that damned Jack Sparrow will be here soon, I only have a few weeks left to turn the boy to me."

"If you know then why don't you kill Sparrow, or even that damned girl that thinks she's a boy. We must keep Saihrena," Morgead yelled.

"It was never about her, or the girl, only about Demetrius. I need him you fool, as do you. I don't care about the mother or the daughter, I simply want to keep Dem here of his own free will, he won't very well want to do that if I kill his parents or his sibling." Raul smirked.

"But Saihrena is mine," Morgead cried.

"I don't give a damn Morgead, I gave you the crown of Portugal, I gave you my sister to have as your sex toy for months, but she was never yours. She is now and forever mine to do with as I want and you can no longer have her. If you defy me on this I will take everything you have and then your life, do you understand?" Raul asked. Morgead nodded stiffly and left.

Raul watched in amusement. The man had been fun for a while but was turning into a nuisance, if he didn't stop soon he would find himself on the end of a short rope.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, it's been all of 2 days after all. Had a wedding to go to last night and when I got home I just wasn't in the mood to write, sorry.

I'm past 60,. YAY! Thank you to everyone that put me there, I am so happy, thank you all SOOO much.

On to my next order of business. I'm going to start a new fic, it's not a POTC fic though, sorry if you got your hopes up. This is going to be a fic about LJ Smith books, I've been thinking about doing it for a while but a grand idea popped in my head this morning and I'm gonna do it. If you haven't read any LJ Smith then you probably won't get my story too well, though I'll try to explain it anyway. But if you have read her stuff then go read my fic when I post it, either tonight or tomorrowish I should have chap 1 up.

Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers, I love you all so much!


	14. Overtaken

Chapter 14

Overtaken

Saihrena was able to stand on her own now, though she couldn't take more than a step or two without falling. One week had passed, then two, the time slowly rolled by as she taught herself to walk again. She made sure she was outside everyday, it didn't matter where, she just wanted to be outside.

"My lady," Juliana said as she entered her room. "You called?"

"Yes Juliana, I want to go outside," she said, pulling herself into a standing position.

"No you don't," Juliana said with a smirk. Saihrena stared at her for a moment.

"What do you mean?" She asked in a breathless whisper.

"Your children are waiting for you in the study, and that's where you want to be. Charles." Charles entered with a hesitant smile.

"Yes Juliana?" He asked, bowing to Saihrena.

"Would you carry the Queen to the study," she asked with a wink.

"Of course," he said walking to her and effortlessly lifting Rena in his arms. He carried her out of the room and down the stairs.

"When?" Rena whispered as he carried her, she knew he knew something.

"An hour or so," he whispered back as they reached the study.

There were her children, dressed up in their finest and sitting down in chairs speaking with one another.

"Who are you and what have you done with my children?" She asked as Charles set her on a chair.

"Very funny mother, Uncle said he'd have our hide if we got these clothes dirty," Dem said. He was wearing black pants a white shirt and a black over coat. Her daughter looked miserable in a pink dress with frilly white lace around the collar, sleeves and hem, she looked adorable.

"Why did we have to get dressed up mother?" Alan asked.

"I'm not sure darling," she answered, not knowing herself why her brother would have made them get dressed up. The answer presented itself a moment later in the form of her brother, Morgead, and a man she was sure she knew, though from where she couldn't say. His skin was tanned a deep, dark brown. His hair, while short, was dyed blond from the sun, though it was darker at the roots. He was clean shaven and wore clothing the likes of which she had never seen, they were red silk, and from the looks of them very expensive. The cut of them was odd, exotic even. It wasn't until she looked into his eyes that she knew who he was, he had changed quite a bit in the three or four years since she'd seen him. It was Bandit.

"This is Mr. Jack Burrow," Raul said after indicating that the children should stand.

"Captain, your majesty," Jack said in a thick Indian accent.

"Of course, Captain Jack Burrow," her brother amended.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain," Rena said. Her children bowed and curtsied as Raul indicated and she saw Jack's eyes look to each of them and then back to her. A look crossed his eyes as he saw them, and she knew he thought they had grown so quickly, the last time he had seen them they were barely toddlers, now they were children.

"The pleasure is all mine your majesty, and of course to meet the little prince and princess as well," Jack said with a smile and a bow in their direction.

"What is this about Raul?" She noticed then that Morgead had yet to speak, he was holding himself still, she could see he was trying to hide some emotion. She wondered if he knew who Jack really was.

"I wanted to speak to you about something important. You see I have decided after long evenings of thought that I want to make Demetrius my heir to the throne. It is up to you three to decide if he will or not, but I want you to know that Captain Burrow has agreed to take you and your daughter to the Black Pearl once the decision has been made, if you decide to of course. If Demetrius decides not to be my heir I will of course honor his decision and send him back to the Pearl with you both," Raul finished, leaving everyone in the room speachless.

Rena got her voice back first. "Could you leave us brother?" She asked. He nodded and the three men left the room.

"Mother what is going on?" Alan asked.

"Something I hadn't thought of, he is trying to buy Dem's loyalties with the throne and the safe return of mother and sister," she mused in thought.

"But is it true, could I be King?" Dem asked.

"You could it's what he's wanted all along, the problem is you have to give up everything to achieve it, me, your father, your sister and the Pearl," Rena said.

"I-I want it," Dem whispered, leaving his mother speachless. His sister had no such problems.

"How could you want it? To live here forever without us? Without the ocean?" She cried.

"I love you all, and the Pearl, but I want to stay. I want to be King Alan, I'll write you all the time and I'll always think of you, but please mother," Dem said switching strategies and flinging himself at his mother's knees. She couldn't let him stay, she couldn't. But what could she do? If she told him no she would turn into the bad one while Raul was still the adoring Uncle, if she said yes she lost her son. Tears sprang to her eyes at her sons words.

"Mother?" Alan asked.

"Don't cry," Dem said, whiping her tears. "I love you mother, but I want more than the Pearl."

"I thought you were only five," she whispered.

"Almost six," he responded automatically.

"Go to your rooms, I will decide this by tonight," she commanded. They both turned and left the room to allow her time to think.

If she told him no he may very well stay to spite her, there would be nothing she could do about it, if she told him yes Raul would surely poison him against his parents and she would loose him anyway. He loved them now, but in five years, in ten? He would no longer think of them with anything but enmity. Could Jack get them out if she said no? Could the three of them escape Raul again?

Her thoughts ran in circles like this for hours until, after what seemed like minutes not half a day, the door opened and her brother stepped into the study. She looked up, tears that she hadn't known she shed left unheeded upon her cheeks.

"You have damned me," she whispered.

"If I can't have you I'll have your son. It's not like he will lose out on the deal, he will be King one day," Raul said reasonably.

"But I'll lose no matter what," she said.

"What have you decided Saihrean?" She stood up and looked at him long and hard before answering.

"He will stay," she whispered. Raul nodded once and left. Saihrena collapsed back on her couch and sobbed. Raul had finally won.


	15. Adieu

Maybe you guys don't find this story interesting or something… I don't know for sure but at least I can say 3 people like it, only because they reviewed. First to Windychic, you are my staunchest supporter and my best reviewer. You read all my stuff and you actually review it, I want you to know that I love you for this, it makes me feel so awesome when you read my stories simply because their my stories and you think I'm a good writer, thank you for this. Next to Flunkyflamingo, you are also a great reviewer, when you didn't read my story for a couple of days you went and reviewed all the chapters to let me know what you thought, that was awesome thank you so much! To Rachel Sparrow, thank you for reviewing last chapter, you've been slacking a bit in your reviews but it makes me feel good to know you still care about my story… AND GET YOURS GOING!

I gave thanks to the 3 whole people that reviewed my last chapter. And Thanks to cjz and nanomachine, plus funkyflamingo and again my favorite reviewer windychic for reviewing chapter 13, these were the only 4 reviews I got for 13. Is my story so uninteresting that you have stopped reading it? Or is it that you don't care that I took the time out of my busy day to make sure I had a chapter up for you to read so you don't want to tell me what you thought of it? I'd stop writing all together if it weren't for my staunchest supporters, who I have already mentioned above.

You guys were doing so great, it was wonderful to get 5-10 reviews per chapter… and now I'm getting 3 and 4 reviews… this gonna pick up? Anyway… sorry bout the rant I was just a little upset that I don't have any reviews, and I know people are reading this that haven't even reviewed it yet, I can see you all on my author alert and favorites lists, I know your there why aren't you reviewing?

Sorry bout that… Without further ado I give to you…

Chapter 15

Adieu

Saihrena had told her brother to send her children to her so she could tell them her judgment. Without warning Dem came bounding into the room and plopped down on the ground in front of her. Alan was more sedate as she meandered into the room, trying to delay what she knew was a foregone conclusion. As Alan entered the room she looked up into her mothers face, nodded once, and fled from the room.

She knew, it would be too painful to bare. Tears filled Saihrena's eyes as her daughter fled the room, she looked at her son who was standing and whiping the tears away that had run down her cheeks.

"Mother?" He asked.

"You can stay," she whispered. Dem pulled her to him, hugging her close before he scampered off to tell his Uncle the good news. She watched her only son leave her life, it was only then that she realized she had truly lost him months ago. The realization brought no relief to the pain of losing her son. She laid her head in her hands and began to sob profligately.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Bandit asked as Alan and Rena came down the stairs with a few pieces of luggage, Rena being carried by Charles. 

"Yes, there's nothing left," she whispered. Bandit nodded and motioned the servants to open the great double doors of the palace. Charles carried her out to a lone carriage sitting in the courtyard.

"Thank you for everything Charles," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "You were a wonderful friend. Take care of Juliana."

"Thank you my lady, it was more than a pleasure to serve you," he said with a smile, then left. Alan hopped up beside her in the carriage, and was followed by Juliana who simply stood beside the carriage smiling. Tears were in her eyes as she looked at Rena.

"You were a good friend," Juliana whispered, hugging Rena.

"As were you, thank you for everything Juli, I wouldn't have survived without you, either time," Rena said.

"Oh lady it is horrible to watch you leave me twice, but I wil stay and watch over your son as if he were my own, that I can promise you. He won't be forgetting his parents."

"Thank you Juli, I will miss you," Rena said as Bandit climbed into the drivers seat. Rena leaned forward and kissed her friend on the cheek. Juli closed the door and stepped back from the carriage, Demetrius had not come to see them off.

Rena turned to her daughter and put her arms around her. "Let's go home," she whispered.

"To the Pearl," Alan said. "It will never be the same."

"No, it won't," Rena said with a sob. Her son would never return to the Black Pearl, and the Pearl would never feel completely safe again.

* * *

Jack waited in anticipation for Bandit to return so the plan could be put into action. When they had finally arrived three days ago he had sent Bandit to the palace to make the intended contancts and arrangements. Jack had mostly stayed below for the last couple of days, being fairly notorious, even clean shaven with his hair straight and combed, and his clothes rich and clean. So it was with mild irritation and a little aprehension that Jack watched Bandit drive up in a carriage at their appointed meeting time. 

"What's all this then?" Jack asked suspiciously as Bandit hopped down from the drivers seat and went to the doors to open them. Jack lost his breath as the door opened to reveal his wife sitting there.

"Rena?" He whispered, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Jack," she said smiling. Jack wasted no more time, he rushed forward and pulled her from the carriage, holding her to him. She held him back tightly, but Jack noticed quickly that something was wrong, she wasn't standing steadily and was leaning heavily on him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling away.

"My legs were broken Jack, while they have healed it will be some time before I can fully walk again," she said nonchalantly.

Jack was distracted from asking anymore questions by the voice of his daughter. "Daddy," she screamed, throwing herself at him. Jack held her tight, looking to the carriage for his son. When it became apparent that there was no one else in the carriage he turned to Rena with a questioning look.

"Not that I'm not exstatic te see ya both, but wheres Dem and how did ye escape?" He asked. Tears came to both their eyes.

"Let's get to the ship, we will discuss it all there," Rena said. Jack nodded and lifted her in his strong arms, carrying her across the gangplank and onto the ship. He took her straight into the Captain's cabin where he shooed two speechless women out of the room to talk to his wife and daughter. Rena spent the next half hour telling him what had transpired while he was getting a ship and a band of pirates.

"So then Dem is…?" Jack left the question unasked as he looked from face to face after the tale had been conveyed.

"Staying behind," Alan answered.

"We can't leave him here, we have te get him," Jack yelled, standing and getting ready to rescue his son.

"Father, he made the decision."

"Blast that he's only five, he doesn't know what he wants."

"Jack, you'll kill yourself," Rena whispered.

"It doesn't matter, I'll get Dem back."

"It does matter, what would we do without you?"

"Ye'd have Dem and all that matters now is him," Jack yelled.

"No you matter too, we all do. Dem has decided, as has Raul, he won't let him go," Rena yelled back.

"But my son," Jack whispered, sitting down next to his wife. "I have to save him."

"He doesn't look at it that way fa, he would look at it as you kidnapping him,not the other way around," Alan said, hugging her father. Jack looked at two of his loves, his wife and his daughter, and it was with a heavy heart that Jack stood from his chair and gave the order that he would never forgive himself for.

"Hoist the sails, I want out of here as fast as this damn ship can go," Jack yelled before going back to his wife and daughter to hold them both through the night.

* * *

So I don't own Jack Sparrow, I don't own the Black Pearl, I don't own Ana Maria... I think that's it really, I do own everything else, I created it in my own sick, demented and insane mind... So hope you enjoyed it! 


	16. Missed Love

Sorry about the rant again, I was not in the greatest of moods when I wrote that, hardly your guys fault. But thank you all for your lovely reviews, I got 8 for chapter 15 and am now up to 80 reviews. Well anyway on with the show, er book, er story. Oh Rachel he was on the Diamond not his ship so it wasn't his cabin and the two speechless women were Gabby and Kasha.

Oh and CJ, I totally understand only it's my cable internet that keeps craping out on me.

Hey… think we can make it to 90 reviews for this chapter? Let's try! And if we do I'll have a present for all of you:)

Chapter 16

Missed Love

Jack stood at the helm of the Diamond, steering towards the Pearl. It had been three weeks since they had departed spain and he knew they were close to his ship. He was a little disappointed that he hadn't gotten to put his plan into action, it was such a good plan. He steered for a while, trying to forget the son he had left behind, the son that had wanted to be left behind.

A pair of arms circling around his chest shocked him from his reverie.

"Was it really that bad on the Pearl?" Jack asked Rena, pulling her closer. "Maybe we shoulda retired after the children were born, it's not as if we don't have enough plunder."

"He, they, love it aboard that ship Jack, he was just swayed by the thought of ruling a Country, it's not our fault love," Rena said, kissing his cheek.

"Ye seem te be walkin better," Jack observed with a smile.

"It's been over a month since the cast was off, and three weeks aboard the Diamond has done me good." Jack smiled and pulled her in front of him, holding her as he steered the ship.

"Alan sleeping?" Rena nodded against hi shoulder. "Is she doin any better?" Rena shook her head, not wanting to speak about her daughter. After they had gone aboard the Diamond Alan had broken down into sobs, she wanted her brother. She had begged and pleaded for them to turn the ship around and get him, but it was too late and they all knew it. Dem would never step foot aboard the Pearl again. She hadn't left their room since.

"Will she?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Rena said.

"Why don't I take over Jack, let ye get some rest before we reach yer ship?" Bandit asked as he headed up the stairs to the helm.

"Sounds like an idea mate," Jack said, stepping down and giving Bandit control. Jack led Rena into their cabin and pulled her down onto the bed next to him, holding her tight. He looked over at his daughter's sleeping form and smiled contentedly until thoughts of his son intruded into his happiness. He would give almost anything to have him back.

* * *

"How are you doing Demetrius?"Raul asked, coming and sitting next to the boy on his large bed.

"I'm tired and bored a lot, I miss Alan, and mother and fa," Dem admitted.

"And you will, but don't worry we have a system set up to get your mail to them quickly, and theirs to you. It will get easier," Raul smiled and tousled the boys hair. Morgead had left for Portugal a week after Saihrena had left telling Raul he wouldn't be back. Raul was glad to hear it, it meant he need not look after the boys safety too closely.

"I'll let you get your sleep," Raul said, leaving Demetrius alone. Demetrius laid down on his bed and cried. At the time he had only thought of being King, but now he missed his family, he wanted to go home to the Pearl.

* * *

"Sail ho," Jack woke to the call and sat up in bed, wiping his eyes.

The door burst open and in ran Jessie. "Dad it's her, it's the Pearl," Jessie squealed.

He still couldn't get over how old she had gotten, and suddenly as he smiled at his daughter the thought that he was getting old hit him. He would be thirty nine in a month, he looked to his wife lying on the bed rubbing her eyes next to him, she was thirty now, he wondered where the time had gone.

"We'll be out in a minute love," Jack said, shooing her from the room. On further inspection he noticed his other daughter was missing.

"Where's Alan?" Rena asked as she became aware of their missing offspring.

"Prolly wanted te see the Pearl," Jack murmured, pulling Rena onto his lap he kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, their tongues fencing a he pulled her closer. He had missed this. Rena let her fingers run through his long, straight, clean locks.

"We should get out there," she mumbled against his lips.

"They can wait," Jack said as he began to unbutton her shirt. It had been months since they had been together, he didn't want to wait any longer. A knock sounded on the door making Jack stop mid-unbuttoning and look annoyedly at the door.

"What?" Rena growled.

"We're about to drop anchor," a muffled voice came through the door. Rena sighed and kissed her husband shortly before standing up and rebuttoning her shirt.

"Later," she said to his disgruntled look. Jack nodded glumly and left their cabin to see his beauty, Rena right behind him.

"Where's the chit?" Jack asked Jessie as he came up behind her.

"Not sure, saw her bout an hour ago, then she just ran off. Maybe she's in the galley." Jack nodded and went to look for his daughter.

"Keep a sharp eye," he said to Rena as he left, she winked and nodded at him.

Jack walked down the stairs, trying to be quiet so Alan didn't scamper off when she heard him. He slipped quietly down to the galley, and there she was munching on an apple. He smiled as he watched.

"Hi fa," she said through a mouthful of apple.

"How'd ye know I was there?" He asked.

"I heard ya breathing."

"Well we're at the Pearl, can I escort you to her deck my fine lady?" He asked, making her giggle.

"Thank you good sir, that would be lovely," she stood and curtsied as she had been taught by her Uncle and walked to her father. Jack smiled and knelt in front of her.

"Listen love, ye don't have te curtsy te me er anyone else, yer above them all, except yer mother a course," Jack said, and at her nod took her hand and led her above deck.

The crew had been sorted out and all but Jessie, Rena, Jack and Alan were on the right ship. Rena was in a discussion with Kasha and Bandit was standing by watching, a smile quirking his lips. Rena turned as Jack came up behind her and smiled.

"It's all been decided," she said.

"What has?" He asked uncertainly.

"We're going to stay in Indian waters for a few months with Kasha and Bandit then we're all going back to the Caribbean around winter time," she said.

"Sounds fine te me, so shall we head back then?" They all nodded and the Captain, first mate, and their two daughters walked on the deck of the Black Pearl in relief, they were home.

* * *

Alright so part 1 of the sequel is over, I hope you enjoyed it because… well depending on whether or not I get to 90 I'm doing 1 of 2 things in chapter 17. 1 I am having a sex scene with Rena and Jack, this will happen if I get to 90, or 2 I am skipping ahead 10-12 years, dunno which yet, and we'll take it from there. There will be a sex scene, I know it's sorely lacking, but if I don't get to 90 then it will be later in the story instead of now. Actually I've been thinking about going back and adding a sex scene earlier in the story, lemme know if you think I should. You guys have until tomorrow late afternoon or evening depending on my mood. Well what are you still doing sitting around here for go REVIEW! Hehe, well, shoo. 


	17. Happiness

Sex in this chapter, just a warning, if you don't wanna read it then don't won't miss much just Rena and Jack having sex.

Chapter 17

Happiness

Jack smiled as he stood aboard his ship, he had missed her almost as much as he'd missed his wife and children.

"Jon," he yelled. Jon hurried over.

"Yes Captain?" He asked.

"You're on helm, me wife and I are gonna get a little sleep," he smirked, pulling Rena close. "Follow the Diamond and only wake us if the ship is sinking."

"Yes sir," Jon smirked back. Jack turned to walk to his cabin before turning back quickly.

"The ship had better not sink," Jack said, making everyone within hearing distance burst into laughter.

"Yes sir," Jon said laughing. Jack nodded and grabbed Rena before walking to his cabin. The look on Jack's face was absolutely feral as he slammed the door closed, locked it, and pulled Rena closer to him.

"God how I missed ye me pirate princess," he said as he softly lay his lips against hers. She sighed and wrapped her harms around his neck, toying with his hair. Their kiss turned from sweet to passionate quickly as Jack pulled her against him hard.

They weren't close enough though. Jack pulled away from her, eliciting a groan of frustration from Rena. Jack smirked and began to kiss down her neck, unbuttoning the buttons of her shirt as he did so.

"Oh Jack," Rena murmured as he reached her last button and tore her shirt off to expose her breasts. Jack leaned close and took one nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it making Rena gasp in pleasure. Jack nibbled her nipple as he brought his hand up to massage her other breast, teasing her nipples into erect points.

Rena moaned low in her throat and pushed him back, pulling his lips to hers for a fierce kiss. She reached her hand in between his buttons and ripped his shirt open.

Jack pulled back and smirked at her. "Not that I'm complainin er anythin but that was me favorite shirt," he said. Rena laughed as he pulled the ripped shirt off his shoulders. Jack shrugged and pulled her back to him to resume his ministrations upon her body. Rena let him take control, having simply missed the way Jack kissed her, the way he tasted, the way he tasted her.

His kisses moved lower as his hands pulled her pants off, leaving her clad in a simple undergarment. Jack then stepped back, picked her up in his muscular arms and carried her to their bed where he dropped her unceremoniously. Rena laughed as she hit the soft bed and sprawled out.

Jack's eyes glowed as they looked over her body, drinking her in like she was water after months of being parched. Jack grinned, that's exactly how it was.

Rena watched as he smirked God-like down at her. His muscular, tanned chest exposed. The thought that he truly was a magnificent man, God-like in and of himself, ran through her head as he ripped his pants off and dropped them on the ground. He stood there for a moment, his erect penis showing her how excited he was.

Jack laid down on top of her, wanting to touch her, hold her, make her scream his name. He kissed her passionately, his tongue mingling with hers as his hands explored her body. His fingers found her undergarment still partly covering her and in one gesture ripped them off. He grinded himself into her waiting lips, being careful not to enter just yet. Rena moaned softly, holding on to him and sucking on his neck.

"Please," she whispered, nibbling and sucking sporadicly as he continued to grind into her. Jack was losing control, he needed to feel himself inside of her. With one lunge he was in. They both moaned as he entered her, and she clung to him, bucking her hips to meet him.

Jack slowly pulled out mostly only to thrust back in, she bucked into him again. He pulled out and pushed back inside of her, his pace beginning to quicken as she urged him on. She moved her hips faster as he increased his pace. Rena grabbed his but and pushed him harder inside her, making her moan in extasy.

Jack groaned as she did this and began moving faster, plunging deeper inside of her with every lunge. Rena moaned and lost it. She felt herself climaxing as he delved deeper inside of her. Jack felt her climax and couldn't take it anymore, he came inside of her.

Jack wearily pulled out of her and rolled over next to her.

"God," she whispered.

Jack smiled and pulled her closer to him. "Yes?" He asked. She laughed and smacked his arm playfully. For the first time in a long time Rena felt nothing but happiness. She allowed herself to feel it for the first time since Dem left. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes smiling contentedly.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that because you way earned it. YAY IM AT 91! Thank you all so much for making this happen, now heres my question… can you get me to 100? I'd be so exceptionally happy if you guys got me to 100 by the next chapter, I'd be like floating.

Okay this chapter isn't very long and it's up kinda late, 12:33 right now, sorry my daughter was up till like an hour ago and she was being mean all day, no nap at all today. Tomorrow I should have a longer chapter up though and I have decided what I'm going to do, thanks to windy of course. This idea is all hers and I must give her the credit for it, what is it you ask? You'll see when I update, but fear not an update from me is never far away.

So review, please? Tell me what you thought of this chapter and let's get me to 100!

On a side note, no one is reading my new story A New World, I only have 4 reviews from Windy on it, so come on, give it a shot. Worst carse senario you don't like it… PLEASE!

Enough of my shameless self promoting, I hope you enjoyed that everyone! REVIEW:)


	18. Sorry Sorry's

This is for koolyo's review "read my name and UPDATE before i kill u!" I'm not all about the death threats, in fact last time I had one I bitched out the chick so bad that I was kicked off of fanfic for a week, we don't want this to happen again do we? I didn't think so, so in future reviews leave the "I'll kill you if you don't review out," okay? Now that this is cleared up on to my next order of business.

Rachel, and anyone else possibly interested in my new story but afraid they won't understand what's going on, Windy has never read the L J Smith series, or any of her books, and she thinks that the story is quite understandable without having read said books. So if you want to give it a try, give it a try, don't let a little thing like never having read the books before stop you. Now on with…

Chapter 18

Sorry Sorry's

Alandra stood at the bow of her fathers ship watching the ocean waves tumble behind them. She sighed silently as she thought of her brother. He was such a pain, she loved him dearly but she didn't understand how he could be so dreadful to her. Sometimes she wished he had never been born. The ocean wind blew her long blond hair out behind her. Her cut off shorts hung loosely on her, as did her long button down shirt, though her shirt was missing a few sleeves as it was too hot in the Caribbean to wear long sleeves.

"Hey Alan, whatcha doin?" Logan asked, coming up behind her.

"Simply wishing you had never been born," Alan said dramatically. She was an eighteen year old girl and tended to go for the dramatic, especially when it came to her baby brother. Logan stuck his tongue out at her.

"Were not," he said with a smirk that was not unlike his father's.

"Whatever," Alan said, rolling her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Mother sent me te find ye, wants te talk te ye I guess."

"Wants to talk to you," she said, emphasizing his grammatical errors. He simply shrugged and ran off. Thirteen year old boys were so annoying. With another sigh she turned from her reflection of the ocean and went to find her mother.

She was standing at the helm beside her fa. Alandra smiled as she watched them, the spark had never left their marriage. She knew they still loved each other now as much as they had when they fell in love, more probably. She watched them kiss and decided it was time to see what her mother wanted.

She walked up the stairs to the helm and her parents. They turned to look as she walked, a smile on their lips that didn't quite meet their eyes.

"What's up?" She asked.

"We were thinking of going on a trip, but-" her mother started, cutting off quickly and looking at her father.

"What?" She asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"We want to go to Spain," her father started.

"You want to leave me with Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Will while you go visit my brother," Alan accused. Their identical looks of guilt told her all she needed to know. "You can't leave me behind, he's my brother."

"Darlin we haven't spoken te yer brother in almost twelve years, we don' know what he'll do when we show up. Best if yer not in danger," her father said.

"I don't give a damn, leave Logan with Will and Liz if you want, he's the one that caused this anyway," she yelled.

"Ye know that's not true, it's Raul that caused it, he told Dem those lies about us havin Logan te replace him. It's not his fault and if ye say it again ye'll be slapped," her father yelled, making her stop in shock. Her father had never threatened to hit her before, even when she had pushed Logan off the ship when he was five and she was eleven, he had only sent her to her cabin for a week.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered. "I'm not leaving this ship, and if you make me then I'll just find my own way there. I want to see Dem, you won't leave me behind," she finished and stormed off to her cabin.

Jack shook his head as he watched his headstrong, self centered, dramatic, teenage daughter storm away.

"Went better then I expected," he said to his wife. She burst out laughing at him.

"Then why'd you even bring it up?" She asked.

"Thought she might actually listen te reason," he said with a shrug, making her laugh all the harder.

"Liar," she accused through her tears of mirth.

"I'll get ye fer that princess," Jack smirked.

"Promise?"

"Oh I promise alright," he mumbled, leaning down to kiss her fiercely.

"Do you think he'll see us?" She asked when the kiss ended.

"I don' know love," Jack said, turning serious suddenly.

After they had Logan and told Dem the joyous news of his new brother the letters had stopped coming. Thinking something was wrong they had sped to Spain only to be told Demetrius no longer wished to see them or speak to them. They had waited a month for their son, not leaving until they talked to him. Finally he appeared one morning, a scathing look on his face as he took in his youngest brother.

"Is that the bastard you had to replace me?" He asked, making both parents stop in shock.

"No one could ever replace you Dem," Rena had said, trying to hug him.

"I don't believe you, I don't ever want to see you again," he had cried and run from their rented room. They packed and left the next day, their hearts broken.

"It's been so long, maybe he's forgotten his grudge?" Rena asked hopefully, knowing well Raul would never let him forget. Jack held her tightly willing her to know she was not at fault for the loss of their son.

* * *

Alan lay on her bed in her tiny cabin thinking. She missed Dem so much, she had never quite gotten over him choosing to stay with their Uncle, and she had never forgiven Logan for making Dem hate them.

Deep down she knew it wasn't Logan's fault, but she couldn't make her mind believe it entirely, after all Dem stopped talking to them because Logan was born, even if it had been her Uncle that had filled his head with lies.

A knock came to her door and she stared at it in annoyance.

"Alan, can I come in?" Jessie asked. The annoyance went away as she realized it was her older sister at the door.

"Come in Jessie." Even though Jessie was thirteen years older than herself they were still the best of friends. Jessie was the one that had comforted her after Dem left. She had been there to watch her when she was a child, to play with her as she got older, and to talk to when she was lonely.

"Hey sweetheart, I hear we're taking a voyage to see Dem, thought you may wanna talk," Jessie said, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"They wanted to leave me with Will and Liz," Alan said angrily.

"Course they did, they love you. We don't know what our welcome will be when we come to port, it could be open arms, it could be open fire. The important thing is that you and Logan are safe," Jessie said, making too much sense for Alan to ignore.

"But he's my brother, I want to see him," Alan said.

"I know, I want to see him too, and so do mom and dad. Don't be angry with them cause they want you safe though. And stop being mad at Logan, you know it's not his fault. Maybe it's time you forgave him and let it go," Jessie said.

"How'd you get to be so smart?" Alan whispered.

"Not sure, fa often asks me the same thing though," Jessie smirked, ruffling Alan's hair. Alan smiled and looked at her sister. At thirty years old she had the wisdom of someone twice her age, and the beauty of a twenty year old. Alan smiled up at her. "I should get back to work, fa will be mad if the sails aren't mended by tonight."

"Okay, thanks Jessie," Alan said.

"No problem kid," she smirked and left.

Alan sat there for a while, thinking over what her sister had said. Perhaps it was time to let her grudge go, it had been twelve years after all. Maybe it was time. Alan fell asleep with a smile on her face, thinking that it would be nice to be on good terms with her brother, for once.

* * *

Sorry, I tried to put this up like3 hours ago but fanfic was being weird and wouldn't let me, and then I had a power outage and couldn't even turn my comp on for 2 hours, and then my internet wouldn't work! so it's been one thing after another this afternoon, but I got it to you, finally.

Sorry this is up a little late, I went out and partied last night so I didn't write. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and again the idea for going so far ahead in time came from Windy, and the other son actually came from Windy and Rachel suggested it as well, so if you have a problem with it take it up with them :)

Ha ha, now you'll get the mad emails and not me! No, I'm joking, don't be sending them hate mail or anything; they're two of my best reviewers.

Well I see we didn't quite make it to 100, only 97… I seem to be perpetually stuck at 97. The Slave Girl is stuck at 397 and hasn't moved in months, and now this one's stuck at 97 too, kind of odd I thought. Anyway enough about my weird thoughts, review so I'm not stuck at 97 anymore, I know you guys can get me over 100 with this chapter, and if you don't I'll be pretty upset since it's only 3 reviews away. But I want more than 3 reviews, I want everyone that reads this chapter to review and tell me if you like where the story is going. REVIEW!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter, you guys are awesome!


	19. brotherly Love

Chapter 19

Brotherly Love

Jack had wanted to tie up Alan, no matter how he laughed about her coming along he wished she hadn't. God how he wished he had tied her up and thrown her to Will and Liz. These thoughts circled through his head as he pulled into dock. It had taken them a week to stock up the ship and six weeks to make it here, but here they were.

In the last twelve years they had been very careful, since their son was now the heir, to not rob Spanish ships. So they were not wanted criminals in Spain any more, at least he hoped they weren't. Jack anchored his ship in the deep waters of the bay, which would leave his mean to row over but if all went wrong they were out of cannon fire from the fort and they could leave quicker than they could if they were docked.

"All hands on deck," Jack yelled. Within two minutes his crew was lined up on deck. "I want ye all te stay here till I tell ye otherwise. Me wife and our children will be goin ashore, I want the sweeps ready te be manned, the sails ready te be raised, and this ship ready te leave at a moments notice."

Jack looked at his children, they were dressed in their finest. Jessie wore an elegant ankle length gown in black and dark green, Alandra was wearing a similar dress in black and dark blue, Rena wore a simple dress, but no less elegant, in gold making her black eyes and hair look even more striking. Logan wore black breeches and a white button down shirt that was actually clean, Jack wore similar clothes to his son. Jack nodded after looking them over. They were ready.

Jack walked to his wife and took her arm, leading her to the boat. He picked her up and helped her into the boat, he then picked up Alandra and then Jessie and placed them one by one next to Rena. His son smiled and hopped in, Jack sat next to him.

"Lower the boat," Jack yelled, and four men grabbed the ropes and pulled, then pushed it over the water and slowly lowered it. Jack began rowing, uncertain as to the safety of his family. He should have left them with Will and Liz.

Jack rowed, ignoring his feelings of unease as most of his family sat unarmed and unprotected in a tiny skiff making it's way towards the dock.

They made it there unmolested and Jack breathed a sigh of relief as he and Logan hopped out and tied it up. Jack leaned down and lifted Rena from the boat and set her down beside him. He did this with Jessie and Alan as well.

"Take yer brothers arm," he said to Jessie as they turned to make their way up the docks. Jessie took Logan's arm as Jack took Rena and Alan's. Thus were they met by a short man with a long white beard that was obviously the man running the docks.

"Names?" The man asked briskly in Spanish.

Jack took a deep breath, "Jack, Saihrena, Alandra, Jessie, and Logan Sparrow," he said proudly.

The man simply nodded and wrote it down. "Reason for being here?"

Jack smirked, "visitin relatives." The man wrote this down as well.

"How long are you planning on staying?"

"That depends upon our welcome." The man looked at Jack for a moment, studying him.

"I need some sort of time frame," the man said.

"Well when I return te give me men their orders I can tell ye as well, should be back tonight," Jack said. The man looked at Jack for a moment, and then to the ship, nodded and turned back to his ledger.

"It will be one shilling for the boat to be tied at the dock and twenty for the ship in the harbor," the man said. Jack, who had expected nothing else, nodded and pulled out his purse. He carefully counted out twentyone shillings and handed them to the man. The man nodded and walked away.

"Since when do they need te know all that?" Jack asked in English as they walked to the street to find a carriage.

Rena shrugged, "it's been twelve years Jack, a lot has changed." Jack nodded and waved a carriage down. One rolled to a stop in front of them and the driver hopped down with a smile.

"Where do you wish to go?" The driver asked in Spanish.

"The palace," Jack said. The driver looked them up and down after he said that.

"Ye sir," the driver said, opening the door for them and helping the ladies up into their seats. He then jumped into the drivers seat and waited for them to get settled before taking off at a fast trot. Jack took hold of Rena's hand as they sat in the carriage.

No one spoke on the ride, the tension could have been cut with a knife it was so palpable. Jack held tighter to Rena's hand as the palace came into view. The last time she had seen the place she had left her son behind.

Would he welcome them? Would he order their deaths? The endless possibilities circled through her head as they drove closer.

"We should have tied you up and left you with Will and Liz," Rena whispered as the coach came to the gates. Jack looked at her and burst out laughing. Rena glared at him. "What?"

"I've been thinkin the same thing love." Rena smiled as their errant offspring looked on in indignation.

The carriage stopped at the gates and a guard knocked on the door, Jack opened it with a bit of fear and trepidation.

"Names?" The guard asked.

"Jack, Saihrena, Logan, Alandra, and Jessie Sparrow," Jack said. The guard looked over a sheet of paper he held in his hands and noddd.

"You're expected at the front," he said and walked away from the carriage. Jack looked at Rena and closed the door.

"So they know we're here, Rena whispered. The carriage began to move again, rolling over a paved way up to the palace. After a few minutes the carriage came to a stop. Jack took a deep breath and went to open the door but before he could grab the handle the door was opened for him, making him fall forward.

"Excuse me sir," the door man said.

"It's alright," Jack murmured as he steped out of the carriage and leaned in to help his wife and children out. They stood there for a moment looking at the palace in front of them.

"That will be fifteen shillings," a voice intruded upon them. Jack turned to the driver and nodded, reaching in his purse he pulled out a handful of coins, not even bothering to count them, and handed them to the driver. The man gasped. "Thank you sir," he said and left quickly.

"Shall we?" Jack asked. They all nodded as one and walked up to the grand front doors of the palace. They reached the doors and went to knock when they were flung open to reveal a teenager with long, dark hair and deep, chocolet brown eyes.

"Hello mother, father," the teenager said. The five of them stood in shock, staring at the young man.

"Dem?" Alandra found her voice first.

"Hello Alandra," Dem said with a smile. Alandra wasted no more time, she flung herself on him, crying and holding him tightly. Dem hugged her back. "I missed you too Alan," he said.

* * *

Okay REVIEW! Hope you liked this chapter, took me forever to write, I just couldn't get it down for some reason. The next one will hopefully be easier to write.

Ok so you're reading this one, this chapter is done whatever shall you do? I'll tell you what to do, if you're into vampires, witches, shapeshifters and other creatures that go bump in the night go read my other story A New World. It really is some of my greatest writing, Windy thinks so too. So if you're bored and want something to do go check it out and leave me some reviews, worst case senario you don't like it, best you fall in love with it!

Okay I'm done pitching my story to you all, so review this one, I only got 5 reviews for last chapter. By the way, thank you to all who reviewed last chapter! You're awesome! Keep it up and I'll give you each a naked Captain Sparrow to play with, and Windy you are reviewing so awesomely that I think I may give you a cameo in one of my stories, tell me which one you want to be in more and give me a name and some features to give the character:)

Okay thanks all!


	20. Laughing Matters

Chapter 20

Laughing Matters

Jack watched in happiness as Dem hugged Alan. Dem had grown into a fine man that, he had to admit, had the best of both Rena and himself. He smiled and walk to his son only to see a pair of cold eyes turned his way.

"I can see you haven't changed much, Father," Dem said.

"Hello Jessie," Dem took her hand and lightly kissed the back of it. He then turned those cold eyes on Logan. "You must be Logan."

Logan nodded and smiled shyly. "I'm yer youngest brother, I've heard all about ye Dem. Alan used to tell me all about you when we were younger, and mother and fa just talk about ye a lot," Logan babbled the way a twelve year old will when they're nervous. Rena smiled, but Jack watched Dem closely. Something wasn't quite right with this man that had once been his son.

"I missed you Dem," Rena said as she walked to her son and gave him a tight hug.

"Of course mother," Dem said, not hugging her back. "But you're all tired and probably reeling from the ship still, so I'll have the butler show you to your rooms, dinner will be in an hour." Dem smiled and left, and a few minutes later a butler came hurrying to the front door.

"Follow me please," the man said and headed up the stairs to the second floor. They were all in the right wing of the palace, and Saihrena was relieved to see she was in her chilhood room, the bed had been changed to acomidate Jack as well, but everything else was the same.

"The children will all be next door lady," the butler said. She nodded and went to look at her room.

* * *

Alandra got her own room, and it was entirely too big. The sitting room alone was twice the size of the cabin she shared with Jessie on the Pearl. Her room had a sitting room, a bedroom, a very large bathing room and a small study, which wasn't saying much because it was still bigger than her cabin. Alandra walked to her closet and saw it filled with every pattern and color dress possible, plus many pairs of pants and shirts. 

"Alan, Alan," a boy's voice said, running into her room unannounced.

"What Logan?" She asked.

"My room is huge, it's even got its own bathroom and," Logan stopped and looked around. "I guess yours does too," he said sheepishly. She sighed and remembered her promise to forgive her young brother, and smiled.

"Yes they are, and next time you come in you have to knock like you would on the Pearl, it's not polite to burst into a room unanounced," she said. "Now run along back to your room and wash up for dinner." Logan nodded and ran off to his room.

She smiled as he left, he could be very annoying, but she found that if she really thought about it she couldn't imagine life without him. After a moment she went off to follow her own advise and wash up for dinner.

* * *

Jessie was overwhelmed as she walked into her room. It was the most elegant and biggest room she had ever seen, let alone lived in, in her life. The bed was the size of her and Alan's cabin.With a smile she laid down on it and sighed in contentment, it was so soft. She could get used to this. Cuddling into the thick, soft, down comforter, she soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Where are you going Jack?" Rena asked as Jack replaced his jacket and put on his shoes. 

"Have te give the crew shore leave," he said, leaning down to give her a kiss.

"Well hurry back, can't you wait till after dinner? It's rude not to show up, and for your own son."

Jack stopped at the door and looked at her, "aye, yer right. Spose I could go after dinner," Jack smiled. "Shall we get the children then? Rena nodded and together they left the room, going to see their children to dinner.

They knocked on Jessie's door first, and after hearing nothing, they walked in. She was sound asleep on top of the bed still dressed in her dress.

"Jessie," Rena said, leaning over her and tapping her arm lightly.

"What?" Jessie asked, opening one eye.

"It's dinner time love, get up and comb yer hair, we'll be back te get ye in a minute," Jack said as he pulled Rena from the room.

They walked next door to Logan's room next and walked in. He was romping around the room, jumping on the bed and making a complete mess. Jack and Rena glared making him stop in his tracks.

"H-hi," he said.

"When we get back from dinner you are cleaning this up young man," Rena said, taking his arm and pulling him from the room. "Now go see if Jessie is ready, and knock before you enter." Logan ran to his sister's room, happy to not be spanked.

When they entered Alan's room they were happy to see she was simply sitting in the study reading a book, nothing was out of place and she was ready to go.

"Come on Alan, time te go te dinner," Jack said, offering her his arm. She took it and they met up with Jessie and Logan in the hall.

"Everyone ready?" Rena asked. They nodded. "Let's go to dinner. Rena held on to her husband tightly as they walked down the hall to the staircase. She had never been here with him and had bad memories of walking this by herself, and even being carried with her children. The last time she remembered walking this by herself it was to get married, and while at the time she had been surrounded by maids and women she didn't know, she hadn't been with her family.

"It's okay Rena, we're together,"Jack whispered as they stopped at the staircase. They descended the stairs carefully and made it to the bottom, there he was, her son. She smiled at him and he stepped forward and took Alan's arm. It was then that she could pinpoint her anxiety, she knew something was off with him, it was as if no one else existed in the world besides Alan. He acted as if they weren't there.

"Somethings wrong," she whispered to Jack. Jack nodded, but said nothing else.

"Just be ready," he whispered back. They let the matter drop as they entered the dinning hall. They entered to a chorus of cheers and clapping, though no doubt it was for the future heir and not his family. He led Alan to a chair then sat down next to her. Raul stood at the chair next to Dem and as he saw them enter a smile came to his lips and he walked to her. He gave Rena a chaste kiss on the cheek and took Jack's hand, shaking it.

"Hello Jack, Saihrena. This must be your son Logan, and who is this enchanting woman?" He asked as he took Jessie's hand and kissed it.

"This is me daughter Jessie," Jack almost growled.

Raul looked from Jessie to Jack to Rena then simply nodded and walked to his chair. They walked to their seats next to Alan and the meal commenced.

There were around fifteen other people at the table with them, making the room quite noisy as they talked and ate. Everyone was dressed in their finest, every color of the rainbow and in between graced the ladies, and quite a few men, festooning the room with a bright display that almost blinded Jack.

He preferred the darker colors such as his daughter and wife were wearing, weren't so hard on the eyes.

"So how have you been Dem?" He heard Alan ask and turned his ears to their conversation.

"I've been quite well, Uncle looks after me very nicely. I've had all the finest teachers and training to become King," Dem said. Was that a look of admiration and affection that crossed his face as he spoke of Uncle? Jack knew it was. "How has life on the Pearl been?"

"It's wonderful, mother and father have taken us all over the world hunting treasure and loot- I mean sailing," Alan amended as she obviously remembered she was in a large room filled with listening ears, and pirates could be hanged. Dem simply laughed at her slip.

"Yes but what sort of an education did you have dear sister? Running around on a ship," Dem scoffed. He could see the storm clouds rolling in as Dem spoke and Jack smirked, he should have remembered his sister's temper.

"I've had a wonderful education, mother and father made sure of it. We have a tutor that sails with us, quite a good tutor at that, and we've been taught fencing, how to shoot, and mother has even been teaching me her katabos. Plus Logan and I are both more than proficient at over fifteen different languages," she raged, obviously having forgotten the room of people in her anger, women were not supposed to know how to fight.

A gasp of horror went up through the room at her declaration, or at having yelled at the prince and heir to the throne, Jack wasn't sure which, but Dem simply looked at his sister for a moment before bursting into laughter. The room quieted, and after seeing him laughing they all began laughing.

Alan glanced around the room then stood and left. Jack followed her quickly having known what her reaction would be. He let her make it to her room before he intercepted her, this conversation should be private.

"Alan, love?" He asked as he entered the room.

"What?" She asked, and he was surprised to hear tears in her voice.

"Don't let them get te ye, yer better en them an ye know it," Jack said as he took her in his arms and held her. "Their simply jealous that yer smarter en them an ye could beat any one o them any day o the week." She smiled at this and looked up at him.

"You think so daddy?" She asked, and the endearment made him catch his breath, she hadn't called him daddy since she was eleven.

"I know so."

"But what's wrong with Dem? He isn't the same, he never would have laughed at me before."

"He isn't the same as before, he's been here for amost thirteen years without even writing us. He isn't the same as he was when ye were five and running around untying all the sails." His rememberance made her laugh.

"Then why are we-" she broke off.

"Here?" Jack finished for her. He shrugged as he thought. "Cause we love him an want him te know that."

"Thanks for cheering me up," she said smiling and wiping her tears away.

"Anytime love, but now if ye'll excuse me I gotta give the crew shore leave, how long shall we give em eh?"

"How about a week, they can flip for who stays on the ship. This way if we need to leave we can have them all back in a week, and if we don't we give them another weeks time," she said thoughtfully. He kissed her on the head.

"How'd ye get te be so smart, don't get it from me," he said as he turned to go.

"Of course not, I get it from mother," she laughed.

"I'll get ye later fer that missy," he said and left.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's taken me forever to get this up, just haven't been very inspired I gues… Plus this chapter was pretty boring to write. Anyway hopefully I'll get the next one up quicker, but only one way to make sure of that… REVIEW! 

The more reviews I get the quicker I update because the more inspired I get. Anyway, like I said it was kind of boring but the next chapter will be better, should be some action in there.

So what are you waiting for, REVIEW!

Oh and thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter! You're all SO AWESOME!

(Throws you all a naked Jack) Have fun, take some pictures:)


	21. Hate

Okay I changed the name of the story, I like this one a lot lot lot better than the last one, for one thing I can remember this title where as I couldn't remember the last. Hope you like it!

Chapter 21

Hatred

Demetrius sat in his room watching his Uncle pace in front of him.

"Don't you see boy, this is madness, he's your father," Raul said.

"And Alandra is my sister; shall we stop the plan simply for that?" Demetrius asked lazily.

Raul stopped and glared at him. "You know we've had him waiting for almost seven years, we can't stop that now. A promise is a promise, but this?"

"You hate him as much as I do," Demetrius growled. "And you also know if he would go after Alan."

"Yes but-" Raul was cut off by a loud knock.

"Your Highness, the Lady Gale is here to see you," a young man's voice squeaked through the door, his squire James.

Demetrius stood and glared at his Uncle who simply nodded and turned towards the door. "Send her in James," Demetrius said as he walked to meet his fiancé.

Gale, otherwise known as Windy for the way she blew into a room and rearranged everything to her satisfaction, walked into his private suite with a glamorous smile upon her stunning face. Her long, dark blond hair fell to her lower back, the tendrils touching her bottom. Her blue eyes sparkled as they set themselves upon Demetrius, and he felt a smile welling up inside of him.

He truly loved her, no matter what other feelings he had inside himself, this was one of the purest. Her voluptuous bosom jiggled as she made her way towards him, and he noticed with a small sigh she was wearing a new pair of shoes. The woman had more shoes than any other he knew, she rarely if ever wore the same pair twice, and was always having new ones made.

"Darling," Demetrius said as he took her in his arms and gave her a chaste kiss upon the lips. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I was going over a few plans for the wedding and I wanted your opinion on the cake, do you mind?" She said with a smirk.

"Not at all," he said, truly not minding. He did whatever made her happy.

"Send them in James," Windy called and a flurry of chefs entered his room, each carrying a delectable looking slice of cake. Some were chocolate, others simple white. The one that caught his attention was one of deep red. He took the cake from the chef, who handed him a fork, and took a small bite. The cake melted in his mouth tasting of chocolate and a hint of raspberry.

"This one," he said, taking another bite.

"But Your Majesty, you have yet to try the others," the chef that had been holding the raspberry cake said.

"I don't need to, in all my life, never have I tasted a more delicious cake," Demetrius said simply. The chefs all nodded, bowed to him and Raul, and left, he held on to his piece of cake though. He turned and smiled at Windy, offering her a bite of the cake which she delicately took.

"Good choice," she said after a moment. "May I speak with you alone darling?"

Demetrius nodded and turned to his Uncle. "We will speak of this tomorrow Uncle."

Raul smiled at Windy and left the room. He had other things on his mind that night anyway, and one was sitting in her room all alone while her husband was drinking with a band of pirates.

Demetrius waited until Raul had left before turning to Windy. "Have a seat?" He asked, offering her a chair. She smiled and sat, and took a seat next to her as he anxiously awaited what she had to say.

"I don't want your sister in the wedding. She's rude, uncouth, and dreadfully out of style," Windy finally burst out. Demetrius simply laughed.

"She won't be here for the wedding," he said after a moment. She lifted an eyebrow questioningly.

"Why?" Was all she asked.

"She has things she must attend to and cannot stay with us very long; this is simply a short visit." Windy watched him for a while before standing up and giving him a short kiss goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she walked to the door.

"Good night darling," Demetrius said as she left.

Demetrius stayed up most of the night thinking about Alan.

* * *

Alan was up most of the night as well, thinking about Demetrius. 

"He's so different," she mumbled as she lay in her bed. She knew she was being silly but she couldn't help it, she missed Dem the way they had been. Alan knew it had been almost thirteen years and in that time they had both grown and matured, but she missed the children they were.

Alan stood up from the bed and began to pace the room, her mind racing with questions and what if's. What if they had kidnapped Dem, what if she had stayed with him, what if Logan had never been born.

She stopped pacing as that question registered in her mind. She couldn't even imagine life without her silly, annoying, half-witted little brother. But when she was five she couldn't imagine life without Dem either.

"Why are things so difficult," she grumbled as she walked to the balcony doors and looked out. An idea struck her and she simply went for it.

Alan ran to her closet and pulled out the bag she had packed, mostly dresses for the palace, but she had snuck in a pair of breeches and a long, plain white, button down shirt. She pulled those out along with a long strip of bandage.

Alandra undressed from her dress and wrapped her breasts in the bandage to make her chest look flat. It didn't take too much, she had been doing this since they began to grow five years ago and with all the work she did on the ship she was skinny and her breasts had never grown larger than a B cup.

When her breasts were sufficiently hidden she pulled on the breeches and threw the white shirt over them, tucking the shirt into the waist of the pants. She ran to the mirror in the bathroom and looked herself over critically. Her hair was too shinny and her face too clean, but that could be taken care of when she was free of the castle and around dirt. She tied her hair back in a sailors knot and walked to the balcony doors after pocketing a small bag of coins, part of what her parents paid her for working on the Pearl.

She glanced outside to make sure there were no guards and stepped out. The brisk night air was chilly and she shivered as it hit the back of her neck. The balcony was a twenty foot drop to the bottom. If she jumped she would undoubtedly break something.

Alan glanced around the balcony and saw a balcony into her brother's room on her left, and her sister's room on her right. There was a small ledge that someone with very nimble feet might be able to cross and get to the next balcony. She smirked to herself as she climbed over the railing and began to make her way to her brothers balcony, she had grown up on a ship, very few were as agile as she.

She reached Logan's balcony quickly and hopped over the railing. She glanced surreptitiously into the window to see him sound asleep on the floor in a pile of junk, the candles still burning. She smiled at the cute picture he presented and tip toed past the window and over to the next one.

Her mother's balcony sat next to her brothers and she climbed over to it. When she was on the balcony she glanced into the room and stared in shock. Something was very wrong with the picture. Her mother was being held in Uncle Raul's arms and she was sobbing. Alan watched for a moment, a feeling of fear clutching her insides in a vice grip.

The only time she had ever seen her mother cry like that was when they had lost Dem. The word lost began circling inside her head. Who would be lost? She wondered as she watched her mother sob.

"Father," she whispered. He had gone to check on the crew. Without a second glance at her mother she sprinted past the window and onto the ledge next to it. Dropping down onto her knees she took hold of the small ledge and lowered herself, using all her strength to keep from falling. She felt for some sort of toe holds and eventually found them. She began to climb down the wall of the castle. It took more time than she wanted, but eventually she was at the bottom.

Alan sprinted around the castle, dodging into the shadows when a guard appeared. She had come to the point where she had no idea what to do when she spied a group of people, shabbily dressed like herself, walking away from the castle. She walked unobtrusively behind them and made herself seem as if she were part of the group of servants. They walked out of the gate and Alan melted away into the shadows as if she had never existed. She had to make her way to the Pearl; she had to see for herself.

It was a long walk to the docks but she made it fast, running most of the way. When she reached the docks the first thing she saw was Donny, one of the crewmen aboard the Pearl. He was standing in front of the docks talking to the harbor master.

"Donny," she yelled. He turned and looked at her, his eyes widening as he saw her and her attire.

"Mis-Master Alan," he said, winking at her disguise that would never be able to fool any aboard the Pearl.

"Donny where is my father?" She asked.

"Saw the Cap'n o're an hour ago Alan," Donny said, scratching his head in confusion. "He 'asn't come back yet?"

"No," she said as she shook her head for emphasis. "Where's the rest of the crew?"

"The bars on the otha side o' town, but 'tis no wheres fer ye te go lass."

"I have to see what's happening," she said, turning to leave. Donny grabbed her by the shirt collar and turned her around.

"Jack 'ed 'ave me 'ide if'n I let ye go wanderin round there," Donny grumbled. "Ye dun' even 'ave a sword on ye."

"I am going, let go of me," she growled. Donny sighed and released her.

"Wait 'ere," he said, and then turned back to the harbor master. She heard a few mumblings but couldn't make out more than that. He walked back to her a moment later and bowed. "Where ye wish te go I'll take ye lass."

"Alright, but stop calling me lass," she whispered.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he took the lead and began walking away from the docks and into the unknown bad sector of Spain. "Lean down an' put some o that mud on yer face lad, ye look too clean."

Alan nodded and did as told, rubbing some dust into her hair to dull it and make it look a dull brown in color instead of vibrant blond, she then rubbed some on her cheeks.

Donny nodded and led her down a series of streets until finally they were in a dark and run down place. Women stood in the streets showing off their breasts, men stared, ogled, fondled and puked in the streets. Donny walked with a hand over his sword and an eye on Alan. They passed the drunks and walked into a tavern called, The Daft Blond, and Alan brought a hand to her hair, wishing she had made it grimier.

Donny led her inside and straight to the back where a host of familiar faces sat laughing and joking, but the one she was looking for wasn't there. There was a game of poker set up with unfamiliar faces intermixed with the crew.

"Alan?" Jon asked as she sat down at their table. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's my father?" She asked as her answer. Jon's brows furrowed and every crewman at the table grew quiet.

"He shoulda been back by now," Jon said. Alan shook her head. Jon stood from his chair and grabbed Alan by the shirt collar. "Are you sure?"

"I was sneaking out to have a drink, I was bored and restless. I walked past the room mother and father are staying in and-" she stopped talking, not wanting to reveal what she had seen.

"What, spit it out," Jon said shaking her.

"Mother was sobbing and Uncle Raul was comforting her," she finished. Jon released his grip on her shirt and turned to the table.

"Gather the men, now," he yelled. Every crewman and woman of the Pearl stood and ran out of the tavern, some dropping their cards, others carrying them away unthinkingly.

"Afraid I was gonna beat ya all?" A man asked in a snide tone. Alan turned and glared at him. He was dirty and unkempt, like most pirates. He had dark blond hair and bright green eyes, his hair was tied back much like Alan's, but his seemed longer. The man looked to be in his mid twenties, but he seemed to have an aura of power similar to her fathers. After a moment she dismissed him as unimportant and turned back to Donny and Jon who were discussing the plan.

"-gather the men," Jon was saying.

"Don't wanna weaken her though," Donny whispered.

"No," she interrupted, making them both look at her. "Searching for others would take too much time, and taking any from the Pearl would weaken her too much. We have to use what we have. Tell everyone to keep an eye out for the rest of the crew, but not to keep to the Captain's search." They both nodded and left the tavern. Alan turned to follow them when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Where do ye think yer goin boy? Ye cost me all of me players," the man with dirty blond hair said.

"Release me," she growled. While she was weaponless her mother had taught her how to defend herself, she had been able to beat most men aboard the Pearl hand to hand since she was seven. With a sword she was brilliant, and with her mother's kotabo's she was unbeatable.

The man smirked at her and reached around to grab her other wrist. That was his mistake. As he reached forward so did she, she grabbed his arm before he could grab her and pulled, ducking under him as he flipped over her shoulder and landed on his butt on the floor. Without missing a beat she bent down and pulled his cutlass from its scabbard and held it to his throat.

The man sat there, a dazed look on his face. "I'm rather busy but if you would like to continue this I can make the time," she snarled.

"Sorry lad," the man said. She nodded and threw his sword point first into the boards of the floor, lodging it in deep. She then turned and walked out of the tavern, a chorus of laughter in her wake. She didn't care, barely even noticed it in fact. She had to find her father.

* * *

Okay so I'm back! Hope you liked that chapter, took me forever to think of it and even longer to write it. I should be updating more frequently, every other day or so… you know me I update when it's done. 

So I want a lot of reviews for this chapter! Everyone, I don't care why you haven't reviewed in the past review now! I need all the support I can to be able to write the next chapter… though you may all kill me for it… I have yet to decide exactly what I want but I'm pretty sure where it's headed.

Okay, Review Review Review!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed my authors note with sympathy and patience, you are all wonderful and this chapter is dedicated to those that helped me through that rough time of losing everything. Thank you again!


	22. Tragic Awareness

Chapter 22

Tragic Awareness

The sun was peaking over the horizon when the search was called to a halt.

"Alan, love, ye need to go to the palace and speak with yer ma," Jon said sadly. There were tears in his eyes as he spoke. "I'll get the Pearl ready, whatever happened we should get going."

"I can't just go back, and we can't just leave," she yelled. "I'm not going anywhere without my father." Jon grabbed her and held her tightly.

"Alan we've searched this entire town, yer mother was… If he's we've not found him yet he's not gonna be darling."

Alan pulled out of his grasp, "how dare you, he's Captain Jack Sparrow. Nothing can kill him, nothing," she screamed and ran away. She heard the crew run after her but somehow managed to lose them on her mad dash. Jon had been right; she had to get back to the palace. He would be there waiting for her, laughing at her and telling her how silly she had been to think something had happened to him. He had to be there, Alan couldn't imagine life without him.

Alan turned down a few side streets until the palace came into view. It was then that she realized she couldn't possible get inside looking the way she did. As she walked up she pulled her hair from its ponytail and decided to try anyway. She walked up to the main gate, the guards watching her closely as she approached.

"Excuse me," she said with a smile. "This may sound odd but I'm Alandra, Demetrius' sister. I, uh, snuck out last night." The guards laughed as she spoke.

"You're nothing but a boy, get outta here before we put ya in jail," one of them growled.

"If you get him I'm sure he will tell you, I'm his sister. My mother is Saihrena and my father is Jack. Tell him someone is at the gates claiming to be Alandra," she pleaded. The guards stopped their laughing and looked from one to the other, if she was asking the Prince to see her she may be telling the truth. She saw the wheels turning in their heads. Finally one nodded.

"Follow me."

Three guards surrounded her and led her inside the palace. "Wait here," one said and he ran off deep inside the castle, no doubt to get her brother, the other two stood guard, making sure she indeed stayed put.

"Alan what are you doing dressed like that?" Alan turned to see her mother walking into the room she stood in. The two guards looked from one to the other and then looked sheepishly at her.

"Lady you know this boy?" One asked.

"This "boy" is actually my daughter," her mother said as she glared at Alan. Alan smiled at the guards and walked to her mother, giving her a tight hug.

"We should speak mother," She whispered. Her mother looked down at her then simply nodded.

"Gentlemen if you will excuse us?" The guards nodded. Saihrena grabbed her daughter's arm and led her from the room and up the stairs to the room she had shared with Jack.

Saihrena closed the door and rounded on her daughter. "Why are you dressed like that, and why were you surrounded by guards?"

Alan looked into her mothers red eyes and burst out crying. The story flowed from her lips as her mother held her and tried to comfort her. When the story was finished and Alan had calmed down a bit Saihrena called her made Juliana and ordered a bath to be drawn for her.

Alan lay in the bath tub thinking about her father, about her brother, and what it all meant. Raul had come to her mother, not Demetrius; her brother had yet to even make an appearance.

"He couldn't have though," Alan whispered. He more than likely knew whatever Raul knew, and if her Uncle had indeed told her mother that Jack was dead Demetrius must know as well.

"Why isn't he here then?" She mumbled to herself, not willing to believe the answer that presented itself. When she had scrubbed herself clean she got out of the bath and dried off, her mother came in carrying a lovely, pale blue dress hemmed in ivory lace. Alandra slipped it on and allowed Juliana to fix her hair. The over-all effect was stunning and Alan smiled at herself in the mirror, this is how she would confront her brother.

Her mother took one look at her when she was finished dressing and nodded. "Speak with your brother, see what he has to say," she whispered. Alan nodded and left the room. Her brother, apparently, had been waiting for her. As she left her mothers room a servant hurried over to her, one that looked as if he had been waiting in front of her door for hours.

"His majesty Prince Demetrius wishes a word with you, Princess," the man said.

"Take me to him," she whispered. The boy nodded and started off, she followed him closely. He brought her down the stairs to a study that she had never been to. The servant knocked and waited. The door opened and her Uncle Raul stood there, a smile upon his face.

"Come in Alandra," he said.

"Uncle," she said politely, nodding her head. She walked into the room and Raul closed the door behind her. Demetrius was sitting behind a large desk sipping a glass of some kind of liquor; she could smell it from across the room. He looked disheveled and unhappy.

"Alandra please have a seat," he said as he indicated a chair in front of the desk. Alandra sat down, her eyes never leaving his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He looked at her then, his eyes boring into hers. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?" She asked, her mind reeling at the implication of this. Dem stood and began walking towards her.

"For Jack, for Logan and Jessie, for mother… and for what I am about to do," he whispered. Alandra jumped to her feet too late. a secret door beside her chair burst open and out popped ten men, one was the pirate from the night before that she had beaten.

"Dem," she whispered as she was wrestled to the ground and her arms were tied behind her back. "Stop it," she screamed.

"Take her to the ship, and remember if she is harmed it is Morgead you will answer to," Dem said.

"I hate you," Alandra screamed as the men picked her up. She kicked and wriggled as hard as she could to no avail, they had her and were not letting her go.

"Father will kill you, if mother, Jessie, or Logan don't first," she cried. Dem turned and looked at her then.

"Hold a moment," he said to the pirates as he walked to her. Dem smiled down at her, a viscous smile that ruined the good looks he got from father. "Father is dead, Logan has been sold into slavery, and as for mother and Jessie… Plans have been made. No one will come for you sister dear, no one," Dem said. "Gag her and leave quickly."

The pirate she had beaten the night before was sporting a black eye and a limp, but he nodded and did as told gagging her. He slung her across his shoulders and walked into the passageway. Alan felt the hopelessness of the situation crash down upon her, Logan was gone, father dead, and mother and Jessie next. Tears began to well in her eyes as she thought this.

She didn't cry for Dem though, the man that had stood in that room was no more her brother than the one that was carrying her, she had lost her brother years ago. She cried for her family and hoped Demetrius had been lying, her father couldn't be dead.

Tears rolled silently down her cheeks as the man carried her through the darkened secret passageway. Torches were lit sparsely throughout the tunnels, barely lighting anything in front of them.

It seemed like she spent hours sling across the strangers back, being carried through those vast, darkened tunnels until she saw a vague light far ahead of her, something brighter and all together more cheerful than the despairing torchlight. They had reached the end of the passageway.

It opened up to a secluded cove; it was beautiful if looked at right side up. She was upside down though and becoming kind of sick from the way she was being held as well. In the cove was a large ship, though smaller than the Pearl, she was almost as magnificent. The ship was a dark brown in color, its sails were pristinely white and it shined in the afternoon light.

The man walked to the shore and dropped her in the bottom of the row boat that sat there. He hopped in and the crew followed in his wake, they picked up the oars and began to row to the ship. When they were within talking distance a young boy, no older than Logan, poked his head over the rails of the ship.

"Captain do you have the cargo?" He called, a large smile lighting his young face.

"Yea, make sure all is ready aboard Drew," the stranger from the bar, the one that had slung her over his back, and was apparently the Captain of the ship, called back.

The boy nodded eagerly and ran off. A ladder was dropped down the side of the ship as the boat hit the ship. The Captain cursed and smacked one of the crew in the boat upside the head. The crewmember apologized and they began to climb up.

The Captain grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, hold her steady with one hand while he climbed up the ladder with the other. Alan was impressed in spite of herself. When he reached the deck he jumped on and carried her down the stairs and into a small room that she was sure had once been a closet. A cot barely big enough to fit in the closet sat there and he dropped her on it and pulled out her gag.

Alan spit on him.

"Careful girl, it's not very ladylike to be spittin on people, especially those that hold your life in their hands," the Captain said.

"What ever gave you the idea that I was a lady? I'll kill you for this you know." She smiled evilly and he took a step back from her.

"Who are you?" He whispered.

"Don't worry, you'll know soon enough when the Black Pearl is sneaking up behind you." The Captain looked at her for a moment before turning and closing the door. She heard the sound of a key being turned in a lock and him stomping away. Alan lay down on the cot; her arms and legs still tied, and closed her eyes. She would need all the rest she could get if she was going to get out of this. Nobody knew where she was, or even that she was missing yet. She was on her own.

* * *

I hoped you liked this, but I want REVIEWS! I want everybody to review this chapter and tell me if you don't want Jack to be dead or not… If I don't get enough reviews he may just die…

And no killing of the Shauna either!

Okay I haven't done this in a long time,

Disclaimer:

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Jack Sparrow, or, uh… I think that's all I'm using from the movie… But if you notice anything else that's not mine either, it's Disneys! Anything else on here that you don't recognize from any movie belongs to me and since nobody has asked me to use them, anybody using them is stealing from me!

Ok… don't forget to review everyone.


	23. Deadly Davin

Chapter 23

Deadly Davin

"Sails at full, I want outta here now," Davin called to his crew as he came above deck. What the girl had said upset him; no matter how much he would deny it to everyone else he had to be honest with himself. She had said the Black Pearl, the most infamous pirate ship in the Caribbean and most of the world.

His ship wouldn't be able to withstand an assault from the Pearl; she would crumble in the great ship's wake. He pondered simply throwing her overboard and being done with the whole thing, problem was he didn't think he could bring himself to dispose of the lovely lass. She had a fire burning inside of her, and if he could bring himself to toss her he would have leverage if the Black Pearl did indeed show up looking for her.

Davin walked to the helm of his ship, Paradise, and kicked his first mate off.

"Richard," he said before his first mate could walk away.

"Yes Captain?"

"I want ye te talk te the crew and find out what they know about a ship called the Black Pearl, I want everything hear?" Richard turned white at mention of the ship.

"The Black Pearl, the one from the Caribbean?" Richard asked.

"Well if ye know of another I'd like te hear about it."

"They say it's crewed by demons that don't die, Captain Jack Sparrow made a pact with the devil when he married the Demon called Saihrena, she fights with a weapon forged by Lucifer himself and never gets a scratch on her. If they fly up the red then all's lost and ye'd be better off jumpin into the water as to be taken by them."

Davin looked incredulously at his stalwart first mate. "Richard go lay down an rest yer head." Davin turned from the man back to the wheel.

He had to admit he had heard the same rumors and barroom gossip about the ship when they had been through the Caribbean, and India, Spain, England, all over he had heard these tales. He had never believed them though, and he wasn't going to start now. If the Black Pearl did come to claim this girl he would take care of it like he always did. He was Deadly Davin after all, he could take on anything.

* * *

Alandra woke up to the sound of a key turning in a lock. There were no port holes in the closet she inhabited so she had no way of knowing how long she had been asleep. She sat up groggily as the door opened and rubbed her eyes.

"Wake up," a voice said loudly.

She looked up in annoyance at the Captain of the ship. "I am awake," she grumbled, turning away from him to look at the wall, which had to be more interesting than him.

She felt pressure on the cot and looked over to see him sitting down, his dirty blond hair was down about his shoulders and he was staring at her with his bright green eyes. She had to admit, even if it was just to herself, that he would be incredibly handsome if he took a bath. He had dark, tanned skin, and high cheekbones that emphasized his eyes and full red lips. He was built like a sailor, with strong, lean muscles.

"What?" She asked, wanting to break the moment of staring they had shared.

"Just wonderin if ye want those ropes off, must be awfully uncomfortable," he said with a smirk. She shrugged not wanting to give him the satisfaction of saying yes or asking. He was obviously waiting for a verbal answer though as he continued to watch her.

"Doesn't matter much to me."

"Well I'd take em off if I had yer promise of good behavior."

She smirked at him, her fathers face in her mind, "and what, exactly, is good behavior?"

"No bitin or pullin hair, kickin, scratchin, whatever ye have in mind te do basically," he said with a shrug. "An' if yer good maybe I'll even let ye up on deck."

A look of longing she couldn't conceal showed on her face and Davin knew he had hit home, she wanted out of here.

Slowly she nodded, "I'll cooperate," she whispered.

He nodded and leaned forward. He pulled her closer to him and began to work on the knots they had tied around her wrists. Her wrists were free after a few moments and she brought them in front of her and began rubbing them to get the circulation back. He reached out to untie her legs and she pulled away.

"I can do that," she said as she leaned forward and got to work on the knots confining her legs. It was difficult work, the dress kept getting in her way and slowing her down, but eventually it was done.

Once she was free it was almost too tempting to go back on her word and beat him up again, but she had made an agreement and one thing her parents had both taught her was that an agreement once made should be kept.

She sighed after another moment of him staring at her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Money," he said with a shrug.

She looked incredulously at him. "That's it? How much?"

He looked at her for a moment before answering, "twenty thousand gold upon yer safe return te yer father." She burst out laughing at that.

"All you're getting is twenty thousand? And Morgead is not my father no matter how much he may believe he is; my mother was pregnant for me before she was kidnapped by him."

"What do ye mean all? Yer saying I could get more?"

"From Morgead, possibly, from the Pearl most definitely."

"Ye keep saying the Black Pearl, why would they come fer ye?" He asked looking intrigued.

"Because my father is the Captain." His jaw dropped.

"Yer the daughter of Jack Sparrow?" He whispered in awe.

"You didn't know?" She asked. He shook his head. "It's been the biggest scandal in Spain for the past twenty years, my mother Princess Saihrena of Spain ran off and married a pirate, and if that wasn't enough they had children with him. You had no idea?"

"I'm a pirate, I don't pay attention te matters such as that," he shrugged.

"Will you take me back to the Pearl?" She asked hopefully.

"As much as I'd like te I can't, if I do the Spanish and Portuguese Armada's would be on me, I'm not fast enough te outrun em all." She nodded and stood to pace the tiny space in the closet that was not being taken up by the cot.

"Can I go on deck?"

"I dunno if I could guarantee yer safety."

"I can guarantee my own safety just fine." He looked at her for a moment before nodding. He stood from the cot and opened the door for her. She walked past him and hurried down the hallway to the flight of stairs. He grabbed her and pulled her back before she could go up and moved in front of her. She rolled her eyes and followed him up.

He stopped at the top of the steps, making her stop one step behind him and wait.

"Listen up ye dirty bastards," he yelled and waited for the attention to be set upon him. "Our prisoner is gonna get some air, it'll be the cat for any man that touches a hair on her head, understand?"

A chorus of, "ayes," was yelled from around the deck, he nodded and moved away from the steps letting her walk up. She took a deep breath of the slightly salty sea air and smiled, it was almost like home, except for the band of unknown pirates staring at her.

She crossed the deck to the side rails and looked into the ocean. She vaguely heard the crew return to work so centered was she on the beautiful waves of the ocean. She hadn't even realized she had missed it.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Someone asked from beside her and she turned to see the Captain standing there looking into the ocean.

"Yes," she said simply, turning her attention back to the waves the ship was making.

They stood like that for a while, the wind in their hair, the spray in their faces, watching as they cut their way through the water.

* * *

Alan hoped her journey never ended, or that they never made it to their goal. She had been aboard the ship for two weeks and knew there was only a week or two left until she made it to Portugal. Davin, having finally told her his name, had lent her a pair of breeches and a shirt wanting to keep the dress clean for land.

Since then she had been climbing the rigging, sitting watch in the crows nest, and working hand in hand with the men aboard the Paradise. Most had grown rather fond of her and become friends rather quickly, others had grumbled and whined when she began this, Davin had simply laughed telling her he should have known she would be a sailor down to her core.

At night she partied as hard as any of them, and while Davin had told the men she was strictly off limits some had tried, they showed up the next morning with black eyes and missing teeth. After the first time Davin had been gracious enough to lend her a sword, with another promise attached of course, the men stopped trying to find her alone after that.

Alan was tired, she had been working all day on one of the most stubborn sails she had ever had the misfortune of working on, but finally she had done what none of the men aboard the Paradise, Captain included, had been able to do. She had unknotted all the rigging and unfurled the stubborn sail. Everyone cheered and the Captain called a celebration.

"Pull out the rum boys, let's get some games goin too," Davin yelled as Alan dropped gracefully to the ground. "Ye earned a celebration fer that Alandra."

She hadn't told him or anyone else aboard the ship her pet name, nor had she ever gotten around to telling Davin it was she that had beaten him the night before he kidnapped her. She figured she'd wait until the opportune moment, as fa always said. Fa, the thought of him still brought a stab of pain and doubt, was he dead?

She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind; this was no place to show her emotions. The barrels were tapped and the night watch drawn, they got the short straws. Davin never left his ship unguarded, something she had learned her first night aboard. Father never did either since the night they had been stolen from under his nose. Another stab of pain hit her and she concealed it by grabbing a glass of rum from one of the crew and downing it in one gulp.

The crew cheered as she grabbed another, she could definitely out drink most of them, and those she couldn't out drink she could hold her own with.

"Poker?" Davin asked from beside her and she smirked as she thought of the night they'd met.

"I'd take all of your money, you don't know how to bluff I'm afraid. And, of course, that's only if I had money."

"The money I can loan ye, but what do ye mean I don't know how te bluff?"

She shrugged and walked down the stairs and into the galley where Cook was whipping up a feast and the crew was setting up a poker table. She pulled out a chair and had a seat as she waited for Davin to join her, she didn't have to wait long. The chair next to hers was pulled out and down he plopped. He dropped a pouch of coins in front of her and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"We'll see who will beat who," he grumbled as he dropped his money on the table. The cards were dealt and Alan bet one gold on her hand, everyone dropped out except for Davin who raised it to two.

"Ye still in?" Alan simply raised an eyebrow at him and threw in the other gold.

"I call," she smirked as he frowned.

"Ace high," he murmured as he dropped his cards in front of him.

"Two pair," she said and grabbed the pile of coins in front of her. She laughed as he grumbled. She had warned him, she was, after all, the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

"Ye cheated," Davin smirked an hour later as they made their way, slowly, up the stairs and onto the deck.

"Did not," she slurred back. Her pockets jingled merrily as she swayed her way up the stairs in front of him, a glass of rum held precariously in one hand as her other held onto the rail for support.

"Ye won nearly every hand, yer a cheater."

She laughed loudly, which was a mistake. As she laughed she lost her balance and fell backwards down the stairs. Davin caught her before she could tumble down the ten steps they had climbed and possibly get hurt. He held her in front of him, his arms wrapped securely around her torso. She looked up into his eyes for a moment and then pulled away.

"Me rum," she grumbled as she looked into her now empty glass.

"It's a'right princess, ye can have mine when we get te the deck," he smirked. She nodded and continued up the steps. She made it up with no more mishaps and walked to the stern of the ship to watch the waves they left it their wake. The moon gleamed in the night, reflecting off the water in a brilliant sheen.

She felt Davin's presence behind her and turned to see him staring at her. He walked to her and took her in his arms; she looked up at him and put her arms around his neck. She didn't know when she had started feeling this way, but somewhere along the line she had fallen in love with this dirty pirate that kidnapped her to take her to Morgead. She closed her eyes as he leaned down and kissed her.

She had never been kissed before, in her almost eighteen years of life she had been coddled and protected from everything, even being a pirate she had never experienced life as she had the past couple of weeks.

She let herself be carried away on the waves of passion that were crashing around her. His kiss became more intent, and she opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. He tightened his grasp upon her, pulling her closer to him.

They pulled their lips apart after a moment, gasping for breath. She pulled him down to her again, initiating the kiss this time. Their tongues battled as she pressed her body against his, she had never wanted anything more in her life than she wanted the man in front of her.

"Come here," he whispered, taking her by the hand and leading her to his cabin on the deck. He led her inside and closed the door, locking it behind him.

Alandra grabbed him and pulled him to her. She kissed him roughly, her fingers trailing down the front of his muscular chest. She began to slowly unbutton his shirt and pulled it off, exposing his tanned, muscular chest.

Davin smirked as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently and moved on top of her. He began kissing down her neck as his fingers went to work on the buttons of her shirt. She moaned low in her throat as her fingers combed through his soft, rather silky, hair.

He opened her shirt and began to suck on her nipple, bringing it to an erect point. He felt her fingers stop and looked up to see her eyes closed and her breathing too even for his liking.

"Alandra?" He asked, moving from her breasts to her mouth. He leaned down and kissed her, when this elicited no response he sighed in frustration. She had passed out.

"So much for my plans," he murmured as he looked down at her sleeping form. What had he planned, and why had he planned it? He knew he could be killed for touching this girl, yet he couldn't help but want her. She was not only sexy and one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, but she was also smart, witty, and she knew how to work a ship and take care of herself.

He tried to stomp down the feelings that were surfacing inside of him, tried to hide them away. Davin was a very brutal man, a brutal pirate, a brutal killer when it was called for, and he was always brutally honest with himself if no one else, but as he looked down at the sleeping girl lying in his bed though he wanted to run away, not just from her but from his own honesty.

She was going to be gone in a week and a half anyway, why should he care one way or another? He could have his way with her and send her to the King saying she was damaged goods when he got her, she lived on a bloody pirate ship for Christ sakes, for all he knew she probably wasn't a virgin.

He knew he was in trouble as he watched her though, deep trouble. He lay down beside her and held her in his arms.

"Now what am I gonna do girl?" He whispered to himself. He didn't know if he would come out of this alright.

* * *

What do you think of that eh? Well I liked writing it a lot actually. Okay so I'm getting the feeling you all want Jack to be alive… I really kinda wanted him dead, sighs we'll see… Well everyone except CJ who understands that it is mostly necessary for the plot of the story. I suppose he'll probably live… But I need more reviews telling me why he needs to live; you guys have until the next chapter to tell me why he needs to be alive, and if I'm not convinced he may be killed.

So give me your thoughts everyone, oh and the next chapter may take a lil bit as I'm going to be writing a new world before this one. So a day or two. Anyway, Review everyone! Oh and let me know if you like Davin and Alan. Okay, stop reading and go review.


	24. Tricky Love

This chapter is kind of weird, starts out in the past and goes back to the future… and there will be more like this.

Chapter 24

Tricky Love

Saihrena awoke to her son standing over her bed.

"Demetrius what are you doing in here?" She asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed.

"I needed to speak with you about Alan," Dem said as he sat down on the bed.

"What about her? Where is she, I haven't seen her since she left to speak with you this afternoon."

"She left soon after that mother, she said she was going to take the Pearl and get revenge for father, Jessie and Logan went with her."

"What? But that's ridiculous, they wouldn't just leave me, and neither would the crew," Saihrena said as she jumped from her bed and walked to her closet.

"They're not there mother. I'll escort you myself in my coach," Demetrius said. "I'll be waiting downstairs for you when you're ready." He turned and left her room. Saihrena scurried about her room, pulling her dress on and ringing the bell to bring Juliana. The woman arrived at her door scant minutes after she had wrung her.

"What is it Lady?" Juliana asked as she rushed inside.

"My children are missing and Demetrius said the Pearl has left dock without me. Something is not right and I'm going to find out for myself."

"My Lady I must tell you something," Juliana whispered as she began to lace up the back of Saihrena's dress.

"What?"

"Early this afternoon some pirates were seen trying to gain access to the gates of the Palace, they said they were invited by the Prince himself. They were not of your crew. Something is going on, and I want you to be careful."

Saihrena turned and hugged Juliana tightly, "you are one of my dearest friends Juliana, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well I suppose it's time you figured it out then, isn't it mother?" They both turned simultaneously towards the door where Demetrius was standing, a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" Saihrena whispered.

"Juliana here has been a thorn in everyone's side for many, many years now. Perhaps it's time she was taught a lesson like your other loved ones. And as for you mother, you who had another son to replace me, I have something special planned."

"What have you done with your sisters and your brother?" Saihrena whispered in horror.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Jessie, she always was a strong girl, I wouldn't think a little work in a brothel would break her. As for your precious son," he stopped and smiled. "You do remember your time in slavery? I trust he'll enjoy his time as much as you did."

"Where's Alan?" Saihrena was staring at the creature that she had born into this world, hatred was spreading through her body for this man that had once been her little boy.

"She is meeting her betrothed in Portugal, you may remember him."

"Why?" She whispered.

"You left me here to run off and have another son, you never liked me, none of you did," he yelled.

Saihrena felt tears falling down her cheeks and briskly wiped them away. "You fool, don't you even understand? We spent years thinking up ways to come break you out of here. After Logan was born I would hand him off to one of the crew to watch while I poured over maps and ideas to bring you home. The day we realized we couldn't get you out was the hardest day of my life, even harder than the time I thought your father had died. You were my son, I loved you," she yelled.

"And now mother? Do you still love me?" He whispered.

Saihrena began to sob as she realized that, even though he had committed hideous atrocities against her family, she still loved him. Her plan to kill him fell in ruins about her as she looked into his dark brown eyes, eyes that would have been exactly like Jack's if they held any laughter, or any love in them at all.

She felt her legs buckle and she fell to the floor a heaping mess, she couldn't kill him, not for Juliana, her daughters, her son, not even for Jack could she kill one of the children they had made together. After all she had left him knowing full well that Raul would brainwash him, she had left a young, innocent boy in the hands of a monster, and it was that monster that should suffer not her son.

She looked up at Demetrius and saw him step away from the door. Twenty guards rushed into her room. Two walked to Juliana and took her arms, another two grabbed Saihrena, and they began to march them from the room. Saihrena allowed herself to be led, hating herself for not being able to kill him when she had the chance; she would never be able to forgive herself.

* * *

**(Okay I'm going to warn you all now, there's sex right here... But there may be some stuff you miss if you don't read it... Don't normally do that but I did. So if you don't want to read the sex just skip to a few paragraphs before the end or something.)**

Alan awoke with the vague feeling of hands around her waist and something heavy on her chest. The feelings became more distinct as she came into full awareness. Alan opened her eyes and looked down to see a head of long, dirty blond hair cushioning itself on her breasts. She quickly checked to see if she was naked and sighed when she felt pants on, it was simply her shirt that was gone.

"Mornin," Davin murmured. She felt him shift to a more comfortable position for himself, still on her breasts.

"Hi," she said, looking down into his eyes. She was having a hard time remembering what had happened the night before. She remembered her fixing the rigging and him calling for a celebration, but everything else was a blur. "What happened last night?"

"Ye tellin me ye don't remember? 'twas a beautiful thing what ye did wit yer body, the screams and-" he broke off and began to laugh at her dour expression. "Not much, ye got drunk, we came in here, ye passed out on me bed."

"I see, so why am I topless?"

"Ye were awake fer that," he protested. She smiled.

"If you say so." He nodded and rested his head more comfortably.

"I do," he murmured. She could feel his breath on her breast and shivered unconsciously. "Ye like that hm?" She heard him mumble and before she could say anything she felt his hand on her thigh, creeping up it. He pulled his arm out from underneath her and sat up, hovering over her. He bent down and put his lips to hers, kissing her softly.

His lips moved down her throat, biting and nipping softly until they came to her bare breasts. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Just makin sure yer awake," he said before bringing his lips to her breast and sucking on her nipple, she moaned softly.

His hand continued moving up her thigh, massaging her leg as it moved. She felt her legs opening as if of their own accord until she felt his fingers graze her lips and continue up to the tie. His fingers nimbly untied her pants and he began to pull her pants down.

A part of her began to protest, telling her to stop this now, but another, much bigger part, told her to go with it. She wanted him, there was no doubt about that, but she couldn't understand why. She knew she had feelings for this dirty, handsome, incredibly sexy pirate, what she didn't know was how he felt about her.

She felt her pants being pulled off and he moved his lips back to hers. He kissed her savagely, his tongue battling against hers as he pulled his own pants off. She felt his erect phallus grinding against her lips and moaned. She moved her hands up and down his back, feeling his powerful muscles.

Without giving him warning she rolled over and straddled him, never ending their kiss. She began to kiss down his bare chest, licking and nipping him, making him groan. She brought a hand to his shaft and wrapped her fingers around it. She moved her hand up and down slowly, making him pant as she sped up the pace.

He groaned and reached up, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down to him. She let herself be pulled, slowing her hand as he kissed her roughly. He rolled over then, moving so he was on top of her. Alan stopped her ministrations and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Davin couldn't hold himself back any longer, he pushed inside of her. Alan moaned as he entered her and bucked her hips to meet him. He groaned and pulled almost entirely out of her then thrust deeply inside of her again. He began to speed up his pace, and she spread her legs further apart, allowing him deeper.

Their breath was coming in heavy pants as he thrust hard inside of her, moving faster and harder. Alan moaned as his lips met her breasts and she felt herself orgasm. Davin continued to plunge inside of her; he knew he couldn't last much longer. Alan grabbed his butt and began to push him deeper inside of her, he lost it. Davin came inside her, spending himself with a loud moan.

He collapsed on top of her and lay there for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He had been with many women, but none had made him feel so happy, so content just lying there with them. He rolled off of her and leaned over to kiss her softly. He took her in his arms and just lay with her for a while, his mind churning over ideas of what to do.

After a little while he sighed and simply held her tighter, unable to come up with any ideas.

"What is it?" Alan asked.

"I dunno what I'm gonna do," he answered, surprising himself as much as her.

"With me?" She asked, slightly unsure.

"Yea," he nodded.

"What do you want to do?"

"Keep ye here."

She sat up, pulling out of his arms and looked down at him. "Why?"

He looked up at her, her long blond hair falling into her eyes, her skin tanned from working in the sun. He shrugged slightly, unwilling to answer her.

She looked skeptically at him. "Why?" She asked again, needing an answer.

"Because I-" he was cut off by the door bursting open and his first mate Richard walked in.

"Sleeping late are we Capt-" Richard had walked in not looking at the bed, or not noticing the other occupant. When he saw her sitting in bed, her naked chest bared for the world to see, he stopped in his tracks and stared openmouthed at them.

"Mornin Richard," Davin said cheerfully.

Richard looked from Alan to Davin and back to Alan, or her chest rather. She glared at him for a moment before grabbing the sheet and covering herself.

"T-the crew, uh, we…" Richard started speaking, not quite able to make a coherent sentence. He finally averted his eyes from Alan only to notice the few spots of blood on the white sheets. His eyes moved to Davin then. "We need te speak Captain." Richard turned and left the room, slamming the door closed behind him.

"That's not gonna be pleasant," Davin murmured, turning back to Alan.

Davin pulled Alan to him and kissed her softly. "We should get dressed," she murmured when their kiss had ended and he still made no move to get up.

"A few more minutes won't matter much," against her lips. His hands moved up and he pulled the sheet away from her, leaving her exposed again.

"If we stay like this, though, it will be more than a few minutes."

Davin sighed loudly and pulled away from her. "Yer right," he said as he pushed himself from the bed and stood, showing her his magnificent, naked body. "Where are me clothes," he murmured as he bent to look around the floor.

She smirked and stared at his gorgeous backside. She slid quietly from the bed and crept up behind him. With a loud thwack she smacked his butt, making him yelp and jump away. Alan burst out laughing at the sour look he gave her.

"Sneakin up on a man ain't no way to win favors," he growled.

"Never said I wanted any favors," she shrugged, a smile still lighting her face.

"I think we can do that," he murmured as he moved closer to her. Alan stepped back as she saw his grin.

"It was just a joke Davin," she said, still backing away from him. He stalked closer, backing her into a wall. She felt the wall behind her and stopped moving, letting him come closer. A loud knock on the door stopped whatever he was about to do.

"Sails coming up fast from behind Captain," Richard shouted through the door.

"Damn, we'll finish this later," Davin said as he bent to retrieve his clothes and threw them on.

Alan was right behind him, throwing her clothes on just as quickly. They finished dressing and walked to the door, but before she could open it he grabbed her and kissed her.

"I love ye," he murmured, then walked out the door leaving her standing there speechless.

He loved her. Alan walked out of his room floating on a cloud. The cloud crashed to the ground as she walked to the aft of the ship where the men were all crowded and looked behind her.

It was the Black Pearl, and she was flying a red.

* * *

Hahahahaha, in fact, muahahahaha! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I had a good time writing it :)

Do you guys think I should go into each person's journey and trials? Or do you want me to just stick with Alan and Saihrena? I was gonna stick with these two for a while, they being my favorite characters and all, but if you want me to go into the other 2 I can, and no I'm not going to go into Jack because he may be dead and I don't want you guys to know what I decided yet! You'll just have to wait, as you always do.

Anyway, review and let me know if you want Logan and Jessie chapters! And of course let me know what you thought of this chapter!

Much love and a naked Jack or Davin to all my loyal reviewers! (I want them both personally.)


	25. Deaths or Discussions

Chapter 25

Deaths or Discussions

Windy was roaming from room to room trying to find her fiancé. He wasn't in his room, the throne room, his public or private study, and he wasn't in the guest rooms.

"Have you seen the Prince?" She asked a butler in passing. The man bowed politely, shook his head and wandered off. Windy was scouring the first floor for him when she accidentally bumped into a servant.

"Sorry miss," the man said, bowing.

"That's fine, have you seen the Prince?" She asked, anxious to find him.

"Yes miss, he's in the dungeon," the servant said, then left.

Windy nodded and headed off in the direction of the dungeon. She had never been in the dungeon before, but she knew the whole castle by maps and blueprints Demetrius had given her. She was going to be the Queen one day; she had to know everything about everything.

She found the door leading to the lower rooms and the dungeon rather easily and went down. The stairs were brightly lit, telling her Demetrius was indeed down here. Only half of the torches were ever lit, unless, of course, the King, Queen, or Prince was checking the dungeon.

Windy followed the stairs all the way to the bottom until she came to a fork, she could go left, right, or straight. She stood there for a moment trying to get the layout in her head. It took a while but finally she remembered the way to the dungeon was left. She turned and began to walk down the long hallway. The hallway wasn't lit as brightly as the stairs were, and she pondered why.

Lifting her skirts she began to walk faster, seeing a light at the end and an opening into a room.

"Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this," Windy stopped walking as she heard a somewhat familiar voice yell.

"Mother I have already told you that Juliana needs to be taught a lesson, she has been spying on me for you for much too long," that voice she knew like the back of her hand, it was Demetrius, and the woman that had yelled was his mother.

A scream of pain rent the air and Windy smelled burnt flesh.

"For God's sake do it to me, just leave her alone. If you ever loved me then leave her alone," Windy heard his mother sobbing.

"Tell me where the Pearl is and she lives," Demetrius said.

"Gods I wish I knew, they told me nothing. I swear to you, I will swear on whatever you want, I don't know where they are," his mother screamed.

"Swear it on father's life."

"I swear on Jacks life I don't know where the Pearl is," the woman sobbed. Windy was becoming sick. He was torturing his mother for information about a ship.

Windy turned to escape the smell of burning flesh, the sounds of screaming, and her fiancé torturing his mother.

* * *

"All hands on deck," Davin yelled as he saw the ship behind him flying the red.

"Captain," Alandra yelled, grabbing his attention.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's the Black Pearl," Alan said. The crew took an involuntary step away from the rails and the Pearl.

"The Black Pearl's just a myth girl," one of the men said.

"It can't be real," another whispered.

"But it is real; the Black Pearl is my ship. Just let me talk to them, fly up a flag of truce and they will abide by it, especially if they see me."

"Ye had best be right girl or it's all our heads," Davin grumbled. "Fly up the white and drop anchor."

The crew's jaws dropped, but they did as told. Within seconds the white flag was flying high, declaring a truce with the Pearl who was quickly gaining on them. Alan watched her ship in rapt fascination. The black sails held open in the wind, the ship polished to a glossy shine, she was magnificent.

Alan's heart lightened as suddenly the red flag began to fall, and a black flag with a skull and six sparrows began to fly instead. They would not kill all, but the ship would be taken.

"Thought ye said they'd abide a truce?" Davin said, coming up beside her at the aft.

"They're not flying the red anymore, that's just their way of telling you they won't kill any who don't oppose them."

Davin looked at her for a moment. "And what would opposing them mean?" He asked.

"Keeping me."

"Then they're gonna be opposed," he nodded and looked back at the Pearl the was almost neck and neck with them.

She could make out faces and she looked to see who was at the helm. Her heart stopped as she saw him, standing there as if he didn't have a care in the world, one hand steering while the other held a bottle of rum.

"Alandra, ye alright girl?" Davin asked as he looked at her face.

"He's alive," she whispered. Without saying anything else she ran to the starboard side of the Paradise where the Black Pearl, carrying her father, was dropping anchor. Alan grabbed a rope, not even waiting for the Pearl to completely stop, and swung across. Her feet touched the rail of the Pearl and she leaned forward, dropping to the deck with a thud.

She looked up into Jon's smiling face. "We was worried 'bout ya," he said as he took her into a bear hug. She hugged him back, but her eyes searched the ship for her father. She saw him, swaggering towards her with a smirk on her face. She felt tears begin to fall down her cheeks and ignored them. "Well go say hello," Jon whispered, releasing her from the hug.

Alan needed no further encouragement; she ran to her father and grabbed him, holding him tight. She felt his arms tighten around her waist, and then suddenly he staggered and fell against her, she was holding him up.

"He's hurt Alan, be careful," Jon whispered.

"Alandra," a voice called behind her. Her father pulled himself to his feet and she turned to see Davin and Richard surrounded by swords, they had followed her across.

"Put down your swords," Alan ordered. The crew looked from her to her father in confusion.

"Jus do it ye mangy cads," Jack yelled. The crews swords dropped and Davin walked forward, Richard at his heels. "Yer the man that kidnapped me daughter, eh? Tell me why I shouldn't kill ye," Jack growled as Davin reached them.

"Cause I love her." The men privy to the conversation, Richard, Jon, and Jack, dropped their jaws in astonishment. Alan smiled sweetly and took Davin's hand.

"And I love him too," she said simply.

"Ye do?" Davin murmured. Alan burst out laughing.

"That's a conversation best saved for later love," she whispered.

"What'd ye do te me baby? I'll kill ye," Jack yelled as he lunged forward with his sword. The movement was shaky and awkward because of his wound.

"Jack yer in no condition," Jon yelled as he grabbed his friend.

"Then ye kill him," Jack yelled.

"Fa, stop it," Alan scolded.

"Maybe it's best if ye stayed out of this Alan, yer not helping," Jon grumbled as he strained to hold Jack back from killing Davin.

Davin looked at her as he heard Jon call her Alan, then back at Jon. She saw recognition come over his face and he began to laugh.

"What're ye laughin at? No one laughs at Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack growled, doubling his efforts.

"My apologies Captain, I wasn't laughin at ye, I was laughin at Alan," Davin said, barely able to contain his mirth. Alan smiled sheepishly at him.

"You know then," she murmured, a smile lighting her face.

"Know what?" Jon asked.

"We met before the kidnapping, I beat him up the night we were looking for Jack," she smirked. Jon began to laugh as she spoke.

"Ye were playin poker at the table?" Jon asked.

Jack stopped trying to push past Jon, "ye were lookin fer me?"

"Course I was, a lot needs to be told, are you through acting like an overprotective father?" She asked. Jack glared at her for a moment before deflating a bit.

"Aye, we'll speak in me cabin, I need more rum," Jack grumbled as he turned and led the way to his cabin. Alan pulled Davin along by his hand, Richard and Jon followed after them. Jon closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

"Siddown Jack, I'll get ye some rum," Jon ordered. Jack stood just long enough to disobey the order, but sit he did after Jon glared at him. Alan sat down on the bed and pulled Davin next to her, Richard stayed standing.

"Alright, so where's me rum?" Jon nodded and walked to Jack's mahogany chest and pulled out four bottles of rum. He handed one to Jack, Davin, and Richard and kept the last for himself. "I never said they could have any," Jack yelled.

"That's why I got it," Jon shrugged, pulling out the cork with his teeth and taking a hearty swallow of rum.

"Ye start the story, then I'll tell ye mine," Jack said and then followed Jon's example.

Alan began by sneaking out and seeing mother, then about finding Donnie and the crew. Jack laughed as she told him about her first meeting with Davin. Everyone stopped smiling as she told them about Demetrius and what he had told her. She finished with her time aboard the Paradise, excluding the night before.

"Well I spose it's my turn," Jon said. He took a swig of rum and began. "After ye ran off we looked fer ye for a while until I realized ye had taken my advise and gone back to the palace. We were returnin to the Pearl to wait fer word from you when we came upon Jack in an alleyway. He was covered in trash and bloodied to hell, thought he was dead at first until he opened his eyes and began to bark orders," Jon smiled at this, so did Alan, they knew Jack well.

"Then what?" She prompted.

"Then I took him to a Doctor that sewed him up. When we got back to the Pearl Donnie said he swore he saw ye being dragged onto a ship in the cove, the one we used before, and that we needed to get ye back. We needed some supplies so we loaded them up and left after ye," he finished with a shrug.

Alan turned to her father. "What happened?"

"Yer damn brother's what happened. I was returnin from givin the crew shore leave, I got back te the gates and Dem walked out. He didn't even say anythin, he just pulled out his sword and plunged it in me chest, boy must have a bad aim. The guards beat me and dumped me in the alley and Jon found me."

"You didn't get mother? Or Jessie or Logan?" Alan whispered.

"Couldn't go back te the palace, pixie," Jack murmured.

"We have to get back, and now. He's done something with them, we have to save them."

"Yer right, and we need te leave now. It was nice te meet ye boys but ye had best be gettin back te yer ship, we need te leave," Jack said, motioning towards his door.

"We can help ye," Davin protested.

"Yer ship's too slow, ye could never keep up," Jack said, shaking his head.

"But-" Davin started.

"But nothin," Jack cut him off with a growl. "Yer lucky I don't run ye through with me sword as it is, get back te yer ship before I change me mind."

"Father stop it, you're not going to kill him because if you do you won't see me ever again," Alan yelled.

"Ye'd leave the Pearl fer him?" Jack asked in astonishment.

"Yes."

Jack looked skyward and shook his head. "Fine, ye can come along, whenever ye get there we'll put ye te work, but Alan's stayin on the Pearl."

Davin looked at her, and then nodded. "Alright," he said.

"I'll get my dress and stuff," she said standing. "Then we can get on our way." She walked from Jack's room, Davin close on her heels, and over to the rails. She grabbed a rope and swung across to the Paradise. Davin and she made their way down to her closet of a room and she closed the door after him.

Davin grabbed her and kissed her. She held on to him as if for life and kissed him back deeply, their fingers intertwine as their kiss continued on, she didn't want to go back to the Pearl, she wanted to stay with him.

They pulled apart to breath and she leaned her head against his chest. "I want to stay with you," she whispered.

"Your father would never let you," he murmured.

She looked up at him and he leaned down to kiss her softly. "This is it for a while then," she whispered. He nodded and held her tighter.

"Just for a while though," he said. She nodded and pulled out of his grasp and began to gather her dress and shoes, all that she really owned on this ship.

She turned to leave and Davin grabbed her and pulled her to him one last time, kissing her again. Alan held him, and then left. A plank had been put across by the time she got back and she crossed it sullenly, waving goodbye to the friends she had made.

"Lift anchor, let's go," he father yelled. The men scurried to do his bidding and the anchor was soon up. She looked back at the Paradise as they began to pull away.

"We'll be right behind you," Davin yelled. She smiled and waved to him as the Pearl began to pick up speed and move quickly away from him.

"Man the sweeps," Jack yelled. She vaguely heard Davin yelling orders aboard his ship, but her father was right, they weren't fast enough. At full speed it would take the Paradise about two weeks to make it back, it would take the Pearl less than a week. She watched as the Paradise began to fall far behind them.

Alan sighed and walked off to her cabin, trying to reassure herself that all would turn out well in the end.

* * *

Another happy ending to a happy story… er… okay not exactly happy… umm, but at least they're not all dead?

And Jack's alive; bet you're all ecstatic about that. I didn't want the death threats for killing him is all…

Anyway, review and let me know how happy you are that he's alive, I can always erase this chapter and kill him off if you're not happy :)

Just kidding, seriously though review everyone!


	26. Flying

Miss me? I missed all of you much love! This chapter kinda goes back and forth through time… er… love!

Hope you enjoy it, sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! Don't hate me!

Chapter 26

Flying

Alan stood at the stern of the Black Pearl watching as the ship sliced through the water like a fish. She had the sensation that she was flying through the air, the ship was moving so fast if she closed her eyes and let go.

Alan opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Careful, ye looked like ye were gonna fall," Alan looked down and saw she was leaning over the rails, close to falling in.

"Thanks she murmured and pulled away from the rails, and her father.

"Alan-" Jack spoke.

"Stop," Alan cut him off with a single word. "Just because I'm your daughter doesn't mean I'm not entitled to happiness," she whispered and ran away.

"Alan," she heard him call after her, she never turned back.

* * *

Saihrena had been crying for hours. She could still see the entire scene playback in her head. The horror wouldn't leave her as she sat alone on a cold stone floor.

"If you don't tell me what I want to know you will be sorry mother," she saw her son growl.

"I don't know anything," she had yelled.

"This is your last chance, where is the Pearl?"

"It could be anywhere in the world by now, I don't know. Maybe there was a mutiny, maybe it was stolen, but it didn't leave under my orders," she screamed.

"If that is true then I no longer have any use for her, take her head," Dem said with a smile, he turned and left then, leaving Saihrena to watch as the guards grabbed Juliana and carried her away. Saihrena had screamed and fought as hard as she could against the chains that bound her, she even took down a few of the guards that she could reach, but it hadn't changed anything. Saihrena could only hear the screams of her friend as she was being taken away.

So now she sat, huddled against the cold floor of her cell trying to break the bonds of her mental prison to no avail, she was stuck having to relive her friends death knowing it was all her fault, Juliana would still be alive if she had only killed her son.

She didn't notice when the door to her cell opened, or when the men came and picked her up. She simply closed her eyes and embraced her nightmare.

A distant part of her screamed that she needed to fight the images her mind was showing her, the images of her friend's head being cut off, her daughter being brutally raped by Morgead, her son being used as a slave, and her eldest, the daughter of her heart if not her body, being used and beaten by filthy men.

She gave in to it and watched as the nightmares played in front of her as if it were really happening, to her they were real. She closed her eyes and felt as if she were flying with no control over where she was going; she was being pulled along from one nightmare to another.

She deserved this; after all she had brought them all here like lambs to the slaughter. She had brought this upon them all.

"Mother," a voice broke into her prison, she ignored it and watched the mental images instead.

* * *

Davin stood at the helm of the Paradise, staring at the horizon as if the Black Pearl would materialize at any moment to give him a glimpse of Alan. He knew it wouldn't though. The Pearl was already days ahead of them, carrying the woman he loved into the unknown. That he loved her he was sure of, how he loved her though he still didn't understand.

It hadn't taken long, this emotion that coursed through him; it had only taken a few weeks to fall in love with the girl, and only one night for him to realize it. Now he was stuck with miles of ocean in between him and her, giving him nothing but time to sort through his feelings.

"Cap'n," Richard said, coming up behind him.

"Yea?" He asked, never taking his eyes from the horizon.

"Are ye sure this is what we should be doin Sir?"

"Any man that doesn't wanna help can get off in Spain and never look back. This is where I'm headed, and I'll help her however I can," Davin whispered.

"Ye know we're with ye Cap'n, just makin sure is all," Richard said and walked away. Davin stared ahead, willing his ship on faster. He wanted to be there for them, for her, he had to be.

* * *

The time aboard the Pearl had gone by quickly and before she knew it Alan could see the coast of Spain looming before them. She had barely spoken to her father since the day they had left the Paradise behind. She didn't want to take the chance of yelling at him again, especially in his current condition.

She had mentioned to Jon that they should wait just out of Spanish waters until Jack was better; he had smiled and passed the advice along. Jack wasn't as prone to the idea as they had been. He didn't want to leave his wife alone with his viper of a son for longer than necessary.

And so it was that they were sailing directly for the harbor as if everything were perfectly ordinary.

"Alan, tis time fer ye te go below, we cant have ye bein seen jest yet," Donnie said. She nodded and walked below, loathe to see Spain, the place she had been kidnapped, and the place she had lost her brother.

She still had no idea what to do about Dem. She wasn't sure she could kill him if it came down to that, but she was reasonably sure it would.

"Alan," a familiar voice said and she turned to see her father walking into the galley.

"Yes?" She asked coldly, looking away from him.

"I want ye to know that no matter what happens today I love ye." Alan looked up then to see tears in her father's eyes. "I was hard on Davin cause no ones good enough fer ye, but I want ye to be happy. If he makes ye happy then I have nothing to say about it."

"Do you really mean that?" She whispered in a daze.

"Aye, anyone that makes ye happy is good in my book." Alan walked to him slowly and hugged him, holding him close.

"I love you daddy." Jack held her in his arms, smiling down at the girl that had become a woman when he wasn't looking.

"I love you too," he whispered.

* * *

"Majesty, the Black Pearl has been spotted coming into port," a page said as Demetrius sat in his study, pondering what to do with his mother.

"Are you certain?" He narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Y-yes Majesty," he squeaked.

Dem nodded and stood, walking quickly from the room, the page all but forgotten in his haste to get to the dungeon.

He was surprised to see Windy standing in front of the door when he got there.

"My love, what brings you here?" He asked, taking her hand and kissing it.

"I need to speak with you," she said. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying, and he nodded, speechless. "I want you to stop whatever it is you are doing to your mother."

His jaw dropped, and he stood spluttering in indignation at her words. How had she known? Who had told her? "What ever do you mean darling?" He finally managed to get out.

"I don't understand why you are torturing you mother, or what you did with your father and siblings, but I want you to release your mother. The man that I love would never torture their mother." She whispered, and he could see the horror on her face as she spoke.

"Windy I-"

"No, I don't care for your excuses. If you do not release your mother our wedding is off." She turned and fled, ignoring his pleas behind her.

He stood at the door to the dungeon, thoughts running through his head. If he released her then undoubtedly she would race off to save Alan, Jessie, and that fool Logan. But if he didn't, could he bare to have Windy hate him? Finally he turned the handle and began to descend the stairs into the dungeon. He would do what had to be done, no matter what anyone thought.

* * *

I'm back… sort of… we'll see how often I update; I'll try to update soon though I can't make any promises.

Sorry it has taken me forever and ever to write this and get it up. I've been busy and had incredible writers block. I sincerely apologize for the lateness of this chapter.

Please review D and I'll get the next one up ASAP! Love for everyone! Let me know what you think.


	27. Reasons and Reasoning

Chapter 27

Reasons and Reasoning

The Black Pearl sailed into the Spanish harbor as if it had every right to be there. The men followed docking procedures to a T realizing their Captain would have their heads if his ship got so much as a scratch on her hull.

Jack was hiding in the galley with his daughter, pondering a way to hide their identities from the harbor master.

"Dress me as a boy," Alan said suddenly, almost reading his mind.

"Perfect, but how do we hide me?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at his daughter.

"More difficult, perhaps just different clothes would work? One never looks hard at those thought to be simple workers."

"My girl you are a genius." Jack took her in his arms and held her close, before sending her off to dress and gather him clothes. She returned quickly wearing brown, dirty pants, a loose white shirt, and a hat that hid most of her face. If she hadn't been his daughter he would indeed have overlooked her as a boy.

She brought him similar clothes, along with a different hat.

"Shove your hair under the hat so you can't see the beads and leave your coat and vest here. I'll go make sure the men are docking your girl right," Alan smirked and left the room. Jack abhorred having to hide his hair; he was Captain Jack Sparrow, not some normal crewman. But what had to be done for his wife had to be done.

He shed his clothes and threw on the normal, brown slacks and rather dirty shirt. He strapped his cutlass to his waist and stuck a few pistols in his pants before sticking his hair under the ugly brown hat. The overall effect was rather disappointing, but he knew he looked nothing like the formidable Captain he was, and as he walked up the stairs to the deck he reminded himself he had done much more for his wife in the past.

* * *

"Mother," a voice woke her from her jumbled thoughts, cutting through her heart.

"You're not my son," she whispered as she looked into the eyes of the killer. She had born him, but he would never be her son.

Demetrius smirked and walked to her, crouching down so she could see him more clearly.

"The Pearl has come into port, who is on it?" He asked, watching her closely.

Rena's eyes widened at the implications of this, if the ship had returned the perhaps Jack was alive after all; she knew her crew would never have left her and her family to die here. Saihrena shook her head and looked away from the creature in front of her.

She didn't deserve to be rescued; it was her fault that her family was suffering after all. If only she had killed Demetrius, if only she had rescued him sooner. Rena laid down on the floor of her cell and ignored her son as he poked and prodded her, trying to get answers. She had none to give.

She let the images overtake her again as her son began to beat her to try and get the answers he wanted.

Demetrius was angry. "Tell me who it is," he yelled again, kicking her in the stomach. He watched as his mother simply rolled over and ignored him. He kicked her again and rolled her back to make her look in his eyes, he wanted her to see his hatred.

He looked deep into her eyes and smiled as he saw her glazed over expression. His kicks stopped and he crouched down, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"You're not even here anymore, are you mother?" He whispered. With a nod he stood and motioned to the guards he had assigned to watch her. "Take her to the gates and leave her there. Sadly, there's nothing more I can do to her." Demetrius walked away, laughing softly as his guards picked up his mother to do as they were told.

* * *

Jack and Alan sat low in the boat, rowing along with the rest of the men so as not to draw attention to themselves. The plan was simple; the crew would split up into three different groups. One would stay aboard the Pearl, readying it for departure, while the other two split up and met at the castle. There they would viciously kill anyone that got in their way as they rescued Saihrena.

It was something Jack Sparrow was never very good at, simple plans, but it was all they had.

When the boat landed Jack hopped out and waited for his group to follow his example. Jon was leading the second group, and he was glad to have such a loyal and loving crew. Jack led his group off the harbor and out into the streets of Spain to disappear until the appointed time when they would get his wife back, again.

* * *

It was dark out when the two groups met up in an alleyway close to the castle. Alan watched as Jon's group came into the alley, savage grins lighting their face. This was it, they would get her mother back and find out the location of her brother and sister.

She had no illusions about tonight, she knew Raul was going to be killed, and possibly Dem as well. She had resigned herself to this fact.

"He's not my brother," she whispered to herself for the millionth time, it was a mantra she had been repeating since Spain had come into view.

"I love ye pixie," her father whispered in her ear. "Be careful tonight."

"I love you too daddy," she said, nodding at his words of caution.

"Attack," her father said, and the men rushed from the alley and ran for the gates of the castle, weapons drawn.

Alan was the first to reach the gates, which was surprisingly empty except for a lone woman lying on the ground. Alan stopped in horror as she saw her mother, dirty and beaten, lying before her.

She dropped her katabos and fell beside her mother, taking her in her arms and holding her tight.

"Rena," Jack said, and before she knew it her mother was pulled from her lap and in her fathers strong arms. "What'd that bastard do to ye love?" He murmured, running his hands through her hair and rocking her slightly. "I'm takin her to the Pearl, create a distraction so Alan can get the information we need, meet back at the Pearl in twenty minutes," Jack yelled and took off holding his wife close.

"Attack," Alan yelled, picking her katabos back up and running to the castle. She knew they were behind her, she could hear their boots echoing along the path as they made their way to the castle door.

Alan reached the doors and pushed them open, revealing a squadron of guards that had been waiting for them. She smiled cruelly, throwing her hat back from her head as she moved to engage the first few men that had charged at her.

Within moments the three were on the ground, one she was sure was dead, the other two were wounded, if not dying. Her crew caught up with her then and began slicing their way through the guards, making a way for her to escape and find her brother. She saw her exit and bolted, praying for the lives of her friends who were sorely outnumbered. She wasn't too worried though, the pirates were hardened fighters, every man and woman that had been chosen were beyond equals with blades, pistols, knives, or whatever other weapons they had picked up throughout the years.

Alan raced through the castle, losing the few guards that had pursued her, until she reached her brothers study. She repressed a shudder as she moved to the door and kicked it open. The last time she had been here was when she was kidnapped by Davin. Her brother and her Uncle sat behind the desk, and ten guards stood in front of them.

She laughed heartily as she watched the guards. "Dear brother, do you really think a mere ten guards can take me? You have changed." A smirk came to her lips as she struck. Two guards fell dead. The remaining eight charged as one and it took every ounce of control she had to fight. They tried to get behind her, but those unlucky enough to make it there fell dead faster than the ones in front of her.

Katabos were deadly when used correctly, most men had never even heard of the weapons let alone seen them, they had no idea how to defend against such weapons.

The guards were lying on the ground with various wounds and conditions within a few minutes. Alan was surprised when she felt a sting in her arm and looked over to see she had actually gotten hit by one of the guards. She shrugged this off and turned to her brother and her Uncle with a feral grin.

"Very impressive little sister," Demetrius smirked.

"Where are they, tell me and I may allow you to live brother," she growled, moving quickly towards her Uncle.

"Jessie is in a brothel in town, and your precious brother is in the same place mother was, good luck breaking him out." Alan nodded and bashed Raul over the head. He dropped to the ground with a small grunt.

"Why?" She whispered, moving to Demetrius. He watched her closely, standing from his chair and pulling out his sword. "You can't beat me, and the sick thing is I don't even want to kill you. I just want to know why."

"Because I could," he said simply. She nodded, her thoughts racing through her mind. After a moment she stepped forward and hit him across the face, she heard a sickening crunch as his nose broke and he dropped his sword.

"That was for mother." She swung again and repressed a flinch as she broke his arm. "That was for father." Demetrius began backing up as he groaned in pain, moving to cradle his now broken arm. "This is for my brother and sister," she yelled as she swung again, breaking a rib. Without another word she turned and walked from the room.

* * *

Wow another update, surprised? D I enjoyed the reviews I got so much that I just had to get this up for you. I hope you all enjoyed it, though some may be disappointed. The story isn't over yet, not by far, they still have to save Jessie and Logan, and of course try and fix Rena… poor thing… anyway review review review! Love for all of you, and thanks for sticking with me! 


	28. Ruins

Sorry it took me a little bit to get this chapter up, but I was rather disappointed with getting only one review and all. So come on, review for me guys!

Thanks to Windy for the review!

And remember everyone, review and let me know that you still want to read this!

Love you all!

Chapter 28

Ruins

Alan made her way stealthily out of the castle, motioning to the crew that it was time to leave as she did. She was happy to see all of them were alive, some had cuts and bruises, a few had some wounds that would need stitching, but everyone was able to walk.

The crew followed her example and simply left the castle. The guards that had been engaging them, the few that remained, simply watched them leave. They weren't followed as they walked down the drive and out of the gate.

"Well?" Jon asked as they walked from the castle.

"Jessie is in a brothel in this town. Split up, find her," Alan ordered as she split up the pirates into groups. She nodded and let Donnie lead her group to the brothel he had visited the day of their arrival.

It was on the other side of the town, and it took them almost twenty minutes to walk to it. It was a grand house, a mansion really, and Alan stood looking at it in awe. She would never have guessed it was a whore house from looking at it.

"This is the place?" She asked. Donnie just smiled and nodded. Alan raised and eyebrow at him and pushed open the door. As the group entered a woman in a beautiful dress, that wouldn't have looked out of place in the palace, came running up to them with a large smile on her face.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" She asked.

"I want a girl," Alan said pushing through her group to stand in front of the woman.

"Oh I see," the woman smirked.

"I want a woman in her mid thirties, I want her to have brown eyes, and I want her to have blue eyes."

"Hmm, that's quite the list," the woman said rubbing her chin. Alan pulled out her full purse and held it in front of the woman.

"If you cannot accommodate me then I would be happy to look somewhere else."

"No, no, I think I have the perfect girl for you. Problem is she's not as lively as some of the others."

"Show me, I'll decide."

"And for you gentlemen?" The woman glanced at her group.

"We're just here for the lad," Donnie smirked.

The woman nodded and bid Alan follow her. She led Alan through a long hallway and up a flight of stairs. Alan was impressed by the hardwood floors and the white painted walls. She tried to ignore it as the woman led her deeper into the house. Finally she came to a stop in front of a large door. The woman pushed it open with a sly smile and led her inside to the bed.

Alan's eyes opened wide as she saw her sister laying spread eagle on the bed, her eyes rolling in her head, her body limp.

"She's perfect," Alan said with a nod. She smiled and pulled her katabos from their sheaths and hit the woman over the head. She didn't feel sorry for the woman as she fell lifeless on the floor. She had drugged her sister and let her be raped. The woman deserved worse.

Alan sat down next to her sister and moved her hair from her face. "Jessie, I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." Jessie turned to look at her and she saw some sense return to her sisters eyes.

"Alan?" She whispered.

"Yes darling, we're going home now," Alan said as she lifted Jessie from the bed and moved to take her from this hell. Jessie's arms wrapped around Alan's neck as she walked down the hall and the flight of steps, no one moved to stop them.

The girls of the house had long thought it was wrong to drug the girl. They were happy to see her being rescued by the boy with dull blond hair that was as pretty as a girl.

Alan carried her to the front parlor where her crew was waiting. They jumped up when they saw Jessie and tried to grab her from Alan, who simply pulled away and walked out the front door.

* * *

The imposing group made their way back to the Pearl, gathering the rest of the crew as they went. Alan held her big sister in her arms tightly, glaring at anyone that would dare try to take her. 

No one made any move to stop them as they walked up the harbor. Even the harbor master backed away from them as they marched to their rowboats and took off to the Black Pearl. It didn't take long to reach her home and when she did she reluctantly released her sister to Jon so she could climb up, then reached over the rails to help Jon lift her aboard.

Her father was no where to be seen and she didn't want to disturb him. She lightly grabbed her sister from Jon.

"Make way the way we came, we need to rendezvous with the Paradise, we'll need their help to get Logan. Jon, if you wouldn't mind steering?"

Jon nodded once, "aye, aye," he said and walked to the helm.

Alan nodded and took her sister to the cabin they shared, laying her down on her bed softly. Jessie was sleeping away the effects of the drugs, her eyelids fluttering slightly.

"I'm sorry," Alan whispered, laying down next to her and holding her close.

* * *

Jack lay close to his wife's sleeping form, holding her in his arms. When they had returned to the Pearl she had turned into a wild banshee, screaming and throwing things around his cabin. 

After a while she had calmed down and fallen asleep. So now here he was, holding back the tears as he held her close and prayed for the return of her mind which his son had somehow broken.

Saihrena stirred in her sleep. "He killed her," she whispered.

Jack looked at her eyes, they were closed, she was asleep.

"It's my fault she's dead, he killed her because of me."

"Who, love?" He whispered.

"Juliana," a sob escaped her lips and Jack watched in horror as she began to sob and wail in her sleep.

"I'm here now love, everything will be okay love," Jack whispered soothingly. It only served to infuriate her though.

"Nothing will be okay, nothing," she screamed. Jack held on to her as she lashed around kicking and screaming in her sleep until she finally calmed down and fell silent. It was then that he let himself cry.

* * *

I don't own Jack Sparrow (sob) nor do I own the Black Pearl. Everything else I came up with in my own demented little mind though, just for you guys! 

Review review review!


	29. Reappearance

Chapter 29

Reappearance

It had been three days since they left Spanish harbor and Jack hadn't left his room with Saihrena. No one had been allowed in, not even their daughters; food was ordered to be left outside the door and every now and then Jack would take it, possibly even eat. Alan couldn't hide her worry.

Jessie had awoken the day after their rescue, bright eyed and horrified at what had been done. Alan spent the entire day locked in their cabin holding her sister as she sobbed. She had been the elder sister at that moment, holding the childlike woman in her arms as she told her story.

When she was finally finished she seemed clearer, and Alan knew it had helped a great deal to get everything off her chest. Jessie's thoughts then turned from herself to her family, as Alan knew they would.

"Where are mother, and father, and Logan? And what did he do to you?" Alan spilled everything from the time she had snuck out her window to the moment Jessie had awakened in her sister's arms aboard the Pearl.

Jessie was anything but happy when she heard of her mother and father's conditions, both were injured, one physically the other mentally. That was when they had charged to the Captain's cabin and demanded entrance. He had denied them.

So now they stood at the helm of the Pearl, Alan steering while Jessie stared over the side and into the ocean's murky depths lost in thought.

It was thus that Captain Davin came upon them, the Paradise appearing over the horizon as if by magic.

"Sails Ho," crows nest shouted down, drawing Alan from her reverie. She pulled out her spyglass and sighted her lovers ship with a large smile.

"At least something is going right," she mumbled. "Fly the white and bring us next to the Paradise ye mangy cads, and move," Alan shouted with a smile trying to copy her father's voice and mannerisms. The crew burst into laughter at her attempt and soon the white flag was flying in the air, answered by a similar white flag from the Paradise.

"So I finally get to meet this Captain," Jessie murmured with a smirk not unlike Jacks.

"Get whatever you're thinking from your head girl," Alan warned with an evil glare. Jessie just smirked again and headed down from the helm to help the crew.

Alan looked on in amusement as her sister climbed the rigging to loosen a sail, jesting easily with the crew. It didn't take long before the Pearl pulled alongside the Paradise. The crew easily slowed her and dropped anchor without needing orders.

Alan raced down from the helm and grabbed a rope, swinging onto the Paradise easily. Davin was there to meet her. As she landed he took her in his arms and held her closely.

"I didn't think I'd see ye fer two more days," he mumbled into her hair as he held her.

"We got what we needed and left," she said simply.

Davin pulled away from her and leaned down, kissing her softly. "I missed ye," he murmured against her lips.

"So aren't you going to introduce me?" A voice demanded as it broke into their moment. Alan rolled her eyes and turned to her sister.

"Jessie this is Captain Davin, Davin this is my sister Jessie."

"A pleasure," Davin said as he took Jessie's hand and shook it.

"Pleasure's mine Captain."

"Perhaps we should speak privately Davin?" Alan murmured. Davin nodded and led the two women into his cabin, closing the door firmly behind them.

"What's happened?" Davin asked as he offered the girls a seat. Alan and Jessie sat at the table in the center of his cabin looking from one to another.

"We need your help to get my brother back. He's been sold to the new Sultan of Turkey. We're going to need all the men we can get if we're going to get him back."

"I see," he said, rubbing his jaw in thought. "I can promise me own help, but as for me men I can't command them te do this, they'll have te do it of their own accord."

"We can pay them," Jessie said.

"The Black Pearl is full of the richest pirates in the world, we could pay whatever was needed," Alan agreed with a small smirk.

"Do ye have a plan?" He asked, his eyebrows raised in question.

"Rush in and kill everyone that tries to stop us."

"That's all ye have?"

"Well our mother and father are otherwise detained currently and can't be disturbed, mother could tell us everything about the palace, but she can't help us right now," Alan mumbled sadly.

"Why is that?"

"Demetrius hurt her badly," Jessie whispered. A look of understanding crossed his face at her words and he nodded.

"How many people do we have?"

"Sixty on the Pearl, though about ten to fifteen will have to stay with the ship, and whatever men come with you."

Davin nodded in thought. "Jessie could ye leave us fer a bit?" Jessie smirked, nodded, and left slamming the door behind her.

As soon as the door was closed Davin walked to Alan and began kissing her passionately, his tongue dueling with hers as his hands roamed over her body.

"I've missed you so much," Alan said when the kiss finally broke.

"I want ye te stay aboard the Paradise with me when we sail."

Alan pulled his lips to hers again, running her fingers through his dirty blond hair. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Sooo yea this chapter is short… sorry!

Okay I tend to make mistakes, especially when I forget to check who reviewed and what not. SORRY to my dearest reviewer Sentinel Sparrow, aka Jen. Love to you my dear!

Love to all my reviewers that reviewed last chapter, really made me wanna get this out for you! And again I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, next one will be longer I promise!

Keep the reviews coming please, they really make me wanna write for you guys.

Love you all!


	30. Just Over the Horizon

Love for all my readers and reviewers!

Chapter 30

Just Over the Horizon

After Alan and Davin had decided that she was staying aboard the Paradise they had left his cabin together to make announcements to both crews. The first announcement was that she was staying on the Paradise; the second was that she would pay any man that helped her retrieve her brother from the Sultan.

She had been ecstatic at the response. Every man aboard shouted their intention to help, and after the first bout of shouts they had all told her they wouldn't need any money to help. They thought of her as a friend, and they would help her because of that. A few men had asked for money, but those had been glared at so fiercely by their fellow crewmen that they changed their minds rather quickly.

So now she stood next to the helm, Davin's arm thrown about her waist as he steered his ship in the wake of the Black Pearl. Jessie was doing her best to stay close to the Paradise, and Davin was doing his best to speed his ship up.

With a contented sigh Alan laid her head on Davin's chest. She felt his lips graze her head and knew he was just as happy as she was. They were together, even if bad things had happened to bring them there. Alan knew things would get better, they had to.

* * *

Alan had been working hard trying to keep the sails furled and the men in good spirits, it had been a week since she found the Paradise and they started out on the journey to save her brother.

A week of happiness that she had never expected to find, she had been content aboard the Pearl under her father's command; but here she was truly happy.

It would only take another week to reach Turkey, and from there a day or two to reach Bursa, where her mother had been held captive.

Alan was both excited and apprehensive about reaching Turkey. She knew that once she reached Bursa she would get her brother back, nothing would be able to stop her from taking him, but she was worried about her ability to stay aboard the Paradise with Davin.

"Somethin wrong love?" A voice murmured as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"No, everything's wonderful," she said with a smile, turning and pulling Davin's lips to hers. His arms pulled her closer against him as he deepened their kiss.

"I love ye," he said as their kiss ended.

"I love you too," she said.

"Now get back te work," he ordered with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Aye Cap'n," she said in her best pirate accent. He laughed and shooed her away and she promptly climbed the rigging to check on the sails.

After she had checked, and secured, the sails she climbed into the crows nest to take over watch for an hour and let Jeffery get something to eat.

"Yer a doll," Jeffery said as she climbed in. She simply laughed as he climbed out of the nest and began his descent.

Alan pulled her spyglass from her belt and looked at the Pearl. It took her a while to locate Jessie, she wasn't at her usual spot at the helm, instead she was standing outside Jack's door knocking. Alan watched and waited in anticipation, but the door didn't open and after a while Jessie left to take care of other duties.

From what she could tell her parents still hadn't left their quarters, and she was exceedingly worried for her mother's condition. With a sigh she turned her glass behind them and gasped in shock.

"Captain, sails to the aft," she shouted urgently. There were four ships behind them from her count. They weren't very close yet, but they were undoubtedly headed for the Pearl and the Paradise, and they were flying the Spanish flag.

"How many ye see?" Davin yelled up to her, looking through his own glass. Alan turned and counted again, her heart dropping into her throat.

"Five warships," she yelled.

"And the Pearl?" He asked, his voice wavering in the wind.

Alan turned to look at her ship. Men and women were running around wildly, and Jessie was motioning at Alan. They saw the ships. "They're readying to fight."

"Get down from the crow's nest before they get in cannon range," Davin yelled urgently. She saw the wisdom in this immediately and began to climb down. Cannons were always aimed at the mast.

Alan made it down easily before the ships reached them. The men were already loaded for battle. It was then that she realized she was weaponless.

"We need to reach the Pearl."

"Why?" Davin asked.

"My weapons, I left them all onboard."

"I can loan ye a cutlass."

"Not just a sword love, you'll see, just catch up to her. Jessie's already slowing down." He nodded and took his place at the helm to pull alongside the Black Pearl. Alan grabbed a rope as they pulled near and swung across. The ships were almost within cannon range.

"Where's father?" She yelled as she ran to her cabin to gather her things.

"He hasn't left their cabin yet," Jessie said, running with her to their cabin. Alan burst into her room and grabbed her weapons, her katabos went into her belt on either side of her hips, she then strapped her cutlass to her back, stuck knives in her boots, and last stuck two pistols at her back. Jessie was similarly adorned, only in place of katabos, which she had never deigned to learn, were two long thin knives, her weapons of choice.

"Demetrius must have been in a rather foul mood when he awoke," Jessie smirked, making Alan laugh.

"Indeed, he's trying to make this difficult. It shouldn't be too bad."

Alan turned and smirked at Jessie, her father's smirk. They raced from their room and back to the deck, where the warships had come within firing range.

"We need fa," Alan murmured running to his cabin. "Father enough," she shouted as she kicked down his door and burst into his room. She wasn't ready for the site before her. Jack was sitting on the floor in front of the bed trying to talk to her mother who was cowering in the bed away from Jack.

"Damn it girl get out of here," Jack growled.

"No, it's been weeks father, and you haven't made any break through. I know she needs you, but we need you now, Logan needs you. There are five warships behind us about to fire, be Captain for God's sake," she yelled and walked out of the room.

"Alan?" Rena whispered as her daughter's voice came to her through her haze. She opened her eyes and looked at the woman that stood before her, walking out of a cabin that looked oddly familiar. She wasn't in the clutches of a madman, she was aboard the Pearl.

"Love?" Jack whispered in awe. In the weeks he had kept her alone with him in their cabin she had said nothing more than it was her fault.

"Jack?"

"Yes love, it's me," he said, moving to slowly sit by her on the bed.

"Jack, go save us," she whispered as her daughters words came back to her. Jack smiled and took her in his arms, his beads and braids clinking as he moved.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said, holding him back. Jack pulled away reluctantly, grabbed his cutlass, and raced from the room as the first cannon ball hit.

* * *

Muahahahahahaha… Yes I'm leaving it there, I know I'm evil. Thanks to my lovely reviewers, I love you guys!

Okay now for the bad news, I have 2, 7 page papers due on the 30th so I'm going to be using this week to write those instead of this. I will try to get a little writing in this week but I won't be updating like everyday, sorry guys.

But after I get the papers done I'll be back, so no worries! Love you all! Please review and I'll see about getting the battle chapter up quickly.


	31. Family

Chapter 31

Family

"Fire the cannons," Jack yelled as he reached the deck, making everyone turn and stare at him in shock.

"Dad," Jessie said softly, walking to him and embracing him tightly.

"I love ye all too, now fire before we're food for the sharks." Jack gave his daughter a tight, quick hug and without further warning the cannons fired. The Paradise, sitting next to the Pearl in the water, took their cue and began to fire as well.

A loud crash was heard, followed by creaking and cracking. Six cannon balls had simultaneously hit one ship, it was sinking. Cheers rang out followed by her father's shout to reload the cannons, and Davin's shout calling for the same.

"One down, four to go," Alan smirked, making Jessie laugh.

"Aye girl, they'll regret messing with us," Jessie answered with a smirk.

"Course they will," Jack scoffed as if any other idea was ludicrous.

A cannon was fired from one of the remaining four ships, and the crew all pointed and laughed as it hit the water a few hundred feet to the left of the Pearl.

"Fire," Jack yelled and both ships fired, an ear splitting crack echoed as the cannon balls hit their target yet again, taking down a second ship. The fourth ship dropped anchor, as the fifth had done, and began loading the boats with men to escape the death trap that could become their watery grave easily. The other three continued on their course, heading straight towards the Pearl and the Paradise.

Alan turned to her father, who was smirking magnificently, and she smiled and turned her attention to the ships that had almost reached them.

"Prepare to board em, take prisoners," Jack yelled, loud enough for the men on the Paradise to hear.

"Aye," the chorus of shouts came from both ships and heartened Alan, Davin had told his men to follow her father. One ship was almost touching them now, and Alan pulled her katabos from her belt.

"Board em," Alan yelled and ran at the first ship, she was followed by most of the crew, though she knew some would stay on the Pearl and pick up and straggler that made their way onto the obsidian deck.

She grabbed a rope and swung onto the strange warship and was immediately met by two men wearing the garb of a Spanish Navy officer, her brother had gone all out for the occasion. Alan struck as the men pulled their cutlasses from their sheaths. They fell to the deck with a thud, unconscious, and three more took their place. She didn't think, she simply fought, some died by her hand, those she couldn't help, but she tried not to kill.

She felt a presence at her back and whirled ready to fight, only to meet her fathers smirk. "Careful darlin," he mumbled and pushed her behind him to take on a foe that had been attacking her unprotected back.

"Thanks fa," she murmured and for the first time in a while looked around. The ship was mostly empty of conscious Navy men, and the second ship had been attacked by Davin's men some time ago. Running to the starboard side she grabbed a rope hanging from the rigging and swung onto the second ship, anchored right next to the first, and began attacking the Navy on this ship. The Paradise didn't have men as seasoned as the one's aboard the Pearl, and while they weren't losing, they weren't exactly winning either.

Alan let her instincts take over and simply attacked the men, broken arms, broken ribs, unconscious and dead men were left in her wake as she moved from one to the next in a macabre dance that was almost enchanting to watch.

The crew of the Pearl had followed her lead as she hopped ship and soon the second ship was empty of all conscious men, leaving only the third ship to deal with. It had stayed back from the battle, just out of boarding range, Alan had known since the ships appeared that her twin was aboard one of the ships, when the first four had attacked she knew it was the last that he was aboard.

She needed no more thought then that, she stuck her katabos into her belt and without warning jumped into the water and began to swim to the ship sat docked a ways away from the battle.

"Alandra," Davin called behind her and she ignored him, and the sound of him jumping in after her. A few more splashes followed in her wake, she just kept on swimming. Alan made it to the ship quickly and climbed up the hull like a monkey, jumping over the rail and onto the deck where she was quickly surrounded.

"I don't want to kill you all," she yelled, pulling out her katabos, "but I tell you now I will kill any man, woman, or child that gets in between me and my brother."

A few men stepped back from her as she smiled a feral smile, others balked, one ran away, the rest attacked.

"Same goes fer me, anyone that gets between me and my son will die," Jack yelled as he pulled himself over the rail, water dripping from him onto the deck. Alan smiled to herself as he sister, her lover, Jon, and Gabby pulled themselves over the rail too, a wild gleam in their eyes. The Navy men hesitated between death before them and death from their King if they failed. Their King turned out to be the one that won, they attacked her family. Alan fought hard, not caring anymore if she killed them, she was beyond caring anymore.

It was in the middle of fighting a young man that it hit her, she wasn't her brother, she did care if these men lived or died, and she preferred they lived. She broke the boys arm and moved on to the next one, fighting to disable instead of kill, she would never turn into her brother. The men were down within ten minutes, they had never had a chance.

"So you've killed everyone and now you have come for me," a voice spoke. They turned as one to see Demetrius leaning against a woman, his arms and ribs bandaged tight and hung in slings, the woman supporting his weight.

"No, they're not dead, we're not you Demetrius," Alan growled as she stalked up to him, her family on her heels.

"Ah I see, the pirate I paid to kidnap you, no wonder you escaped," Dem purred as he looked from Davin, to Alan.

The woman stood rigidly, her eyes filled with tears. "What are you going to do to us?" She whimpered. Alan smiled softly at the woman.

"To you, nothing, but apparently my brother hasn't learned his lesson."

"Please don't hurt him any more," the woman said helplessly. Alan looked at her, pity in her eyes, she loved this monster.

"If he promises to leave me and my family alone forever I won't harm him, and neither will father."

"The word of a pirate," Dem scoffed.

"Is better than your word dear brother," Alan growled.

"Fine, go rescue that rat that you call your brother, but the only promise I make is this, never return to Spain and I will leave you be, cross our borders and you will not." Alan nodded and turned, leaving him in the arms of the only person that loved him. He wasn't her family, nor would he ever be again.

Alan took Davin's hand and together they walked to the ships rails, her father, sister, Jon, and Gabby following them as they walked past the dead and broken bodies of her brother's crew.

"It's time to get Logan," she murmured and dove into the water to swim back to her ship, the Paradise.

* * *

Yay I'm back, did you miss me? Hopefully I'll get a lot of reviews for this chapter; I really liked how it turned out, but let me know what you all thought.

Okay, who wants a sex chapter? Let me know in a review or something!

Love you guys!


	32. On Our Way, Maybe

Saihrena lay in her bed thinking, a luxury she hadn't even realized she missed. She had been so worked up in herself that she hadn't even realized there was a world outside her pain, outside her misery, until Alan had spoken. That was when she realized she was no longer in Demetrius' castle.

She was now on her way to Bursa to rescue her son, the place that had started her on the journey towards Jack. She really did owe her brother a lot, because if he hadn't sold her into slavery in that retched place then she never would have been on the ship that Jack raided, never would have met him and had her children. She would not trade her life now for the pampered princess she was, not in a million years.

Their plan was simple. Pull into the harbor, break into the palace, kill the sultan and take anyone with them that wanted to leave, including her son. They were only an hour away, and the ship had already had its sails changed and the men put in decent clothes. They would enter as respectable tradesmen, and leave as the pirates they really were. She smiled and stood from the bed to don the dress she needed to wear to pull off the disguise.

In the two weeks she had been aware she had begun to get her strength back, she had stated very clearly that this was one venture she would not be left out of. Jack had smirked and said if she left his side for any reason he would hunt her down and beat some sense into her. She had agreed, knowing what he had gone through to try and get her back.

"Love?" Jack murmured before walking into their room. "Are ye ready?"

"Almost, button me up please?" She asked as she turned and adjusted the dress.

"Aye love, but I meant are ye ready to get our son back," he smirked as his fingers caressed her bare back.

"Aye Jack, I'm ready to have my boy back."

"Just don't get out of my sight no matter what, you're not up to your old strength yet."

"I've got enough strength to deal with those rotten pieces of filth," she growled as she thought of the treatment her son would have received.

"Aye love, but save some for the rest of us." Rena smiled slyly and kissed him before he could say more.

"I will," she murmured, her lips still pressed to his, then she turned and walked out of the cabin, the charade would begin soon.

* * *

Things were going to smoothly. Alan knew something wasn't quite right, her senses were screaming at her to attack instead of standing prim and proper on the deck of the paradise. They knew, they must know, even without the black sails the Pearl looked positively piratey, and she was sure the Paradise didn't look much better.

"They don't know anything love, stop worrying so much," Davin murmured as he passed her. A smile curved her lips, he knew her too well already.

They were docking in Bursa, one of the largest ports in Turkey.She had been expecting them to open fire as soon as they came within cannon distance, but they were being excepted as trade vessels and everything was going as planned.

Alan twitched in the dress she wore, she had wanted to stay in her boys garb, but both her father and Davin had insisted that she wear a dress. "You look stunning darlin," Davin had murmured after she had donned the offending garment. It had taken everything she had not to bash him on the side of the head, but after complimenting her he had moved just out of her reach anyway and stood there with a damned smirk on his face, she couldn't help but laugh and walk away with promises of retribution later.

The Pearl was docked before them, and she saw a little man rush over to speak with someone, she was happy to see her mother move to receive him. Jack could speak Turkish, most on the Pearl could in fact, but the plan was Saihrena and Alan were interpreters for the ships and everyone was sticking to it. The little man walked up the gangplank and everyone pointed to Saihrena when he spoke to them, pretending ignorance.

The Paradise crew had no idea how to speak Turkish however, so Alan truly would be the interpreter for them, Davin had been astounded to learn Alan knew Turkish, as did most of the Pearl, she hadn't told him, yet, how many other languages she spoke.

She felt the ship pull to a stop and watched as the crew pulled in the sails, then let down their gangplank in anticipation of the little man who was finishing up with the Pearl and moving off the ship. He headed towards them and Alan went over her story silently, they were traders on a voyage with their sister ship the Lady, their name was the Hawk. They were trading her to buy silks and spices to take back to England and her name was Elizabeth, in reference to their dear friend Mrs. Turner.

The little man hurried up and she walked to meet him. She saw the scorn in his eyes as he spoke to one of the men, who just shrugged and pointed to Alan.

"You are the translater for this vessel?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes I am, my name is Elizabeth Swan, you spoke with my mother on the Lady," Alan said with a smile, pretending she didn't notice the look of loathing he gave her. Women were looked at as possessions, not capable of doing anything for themselves, it annoyed him to have to speak to her. "And you are?"

"I am the Dockmaster Jurulu, what is your business here?"

"We have come to buy spices and silks for sale in England master Jurulu, we will be staying a weeks time and then we will be on our way."

"Stay out of trouble and make sure if you stay longer that you pay me more, otherwise your ship will be taken as property of the Sultan."

Alan bowed as she motioned Davin over to pay the man. "We will good sir, how much for the week?" He gave a price that sounded more than fair and she slipped back into English to tell Davin. Davin paid him Jurulu turned and left.

"Now what?" Davin murmured.

"Now I get out of this cursed dress and we go to the palace," Alan murmured under her breath.

"Need some help love?" Davin smirked.

"No, if you help me we'll never get off this ship," she laughed and walked away. They had made it past the hard part, now all that was left was to break into the Palace, get to the concubines quarters and take back her brother, simple.

* * *

Thought I was dead did you? Well you were wrong! Here's another chapter for those of you still interested in this story. I have decided to finish it, there will be about 2-4 chapters left I think, might take more I shall see how it goes. Anyway I hope you guys will forgive me for not finishing it last time I came back, but… well… things got pretty hectic there for a while. You guys know how it is I'm sure. So my ultimate plan is to finish this story and then go on to finishing A New World, after that is done I will probably disappear never to return again.

Some people have asked me if I have stories on Fiction Press, I don't anymore, but if you guys would like me to I can put something up on it.

As always please review if you read this, my other story, The Slave Girl, has over 400 reviews, this one is seriously lacking. I would like to hit at least 200, so if you guys haven't reviewed some chapters feel free to go back and review them, and then come review this chapter hehe. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this, I'll try and have another chapter up tomorrow or maybe even by the end of the day today, depends how much free time I end up having.

Love for all the people that have stuck with me!


	33. I Am Sparrow

Both Alan and Saihrena had changed into their pirate garb, complete with scarves and hats to hide their hair and make them look like men. Between both ships there were over eighty crew members, they had only taken thirty for this venture. The ships had to be prepared to leave once they gathered the concubines, not all of the woman would want to leave but there would be some that were kidnapped and wanted to go home, those they would help.

They were split into groups of five, ostensibly to find their contact, but in reality they didn't want to draw attention to themselves. Night was coming and they wanted to break in under the cover of darkness. So they were acting like any group of men who had just been at sea, drinking, carousing, and generally being a nuisance. Alan found herself under intense scrutiny from Davin when she pulled a whore onto her lap in a playful manner. She smiled at him and sent him a glare that said if he tried to do the same thing he'd find himself less than a man.

When night had fully taken over the day the groups began to disengage themselves from whatever company they had and quietly left the taverns on the story that the Captain needed them back. Everyone was clearheaded and ready for a fight when they neared the Palace.

They continued walking by it, ignoring the guards that snapped to attention when they moved in front of it. They were still in their groups of five, her father and mother leading one group quietly around the back while Jessie led her group, with Gabby's group, on one of the sides, and Davin and Jon had their groups on the other side. They were finding the quickest and quietest way inside. Alan made her way to the meeting spot, gleaning more information than the guards had intended.

Everyone began to appear within ten minutes, they all had ideas.

"The front gate is guarded by two men," Alan began in a quiet voice when everyone was accounted for. "Beyond the gate there is a garrison of another twenty or so men, and at the Palace doors there are four."

"The back is guarded in much the same way," Jack said, "which is a problem cus that's where the concubine's quarters are. There are four guards at the back wall, a garrison, and then another four guard the doors inside."

"The West side of the Palace is guarded by only five men," Davin said smiling. "And the walls are low enough for us to scale."

"It's the same with the East side, only difference is there are a few more guards," Gabby said.

"So the West side would be the best place to get in," Alan murmured as a plan began to form. "Father you and I will scale first and take out the four as quietly as possible. If they yell a warning our plan is ruined. How vigilant were they?" She asked, turning back to Davin and Jon.

"Not very, they were chatting with each other about women and their plans when they were off in the morning," Jon replied.

"Good, once we take the guards out the rest of you hop over and we will make our way inside. Are there doors on the West side?"

"No, but there are some windows there, no glass in em."

"Even better, that's our way in and out. Father and I will remain at the front, mother and Jessie behind us, Gabby and Jon you two take the rear. Everyone happy with the plan?"

"What about me?" Davin pouted, making everyone laugh.

"You stay close to me love," Alan smirked. The plan was set, and again was so simple that it made Alan wonder if it would really work. Jack smirked and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"That's me girl, you said exactly what I woulda done."

"Well that's no good, I know how your plans go fa," she laughed quietly as they made their way back to the West side of the Palace.

"Shame on ye, maligning yer dad like that, not right girl, not right."

Everyone grew quiet then, they had reached the wall. Alan turned and nodded at Jack who was pulling out his sword. Alan pulled out her katabos and put a foot into the hands Davin offered her, Jack was putting his into Jon's hand. Davin and Jon pushed up, throwing them up so they cleared the wall and landed in a whirlwind of blows that sent the four guards into coma's or death as they hit.

They made it. She heard the sound of boots hitting the ground beside her, the others were coming over. They waited until everyone was there before they started off towards the windows. Jack jumped into the window feet first and Alan heard the sound of a blade biting into flesh as she jumped through, a single man had been stationed in the hall.

"Which way?" Alan murmured. Her father turned and began to walk quietly down the hall, Alan at his shoulder, her mother, Jessie, and Davin coming in behind her, and the rest of the thirty behind them.

The halls were mostly empty, a few of the concubines and some servants were running about, those that they met they gave 3 choices, freedom, death, or their silence. Most elected for freedom and those that did were sent back to the Pearl with a man or two, they were down five men when they finally reached their destination. Two guards stood at the entrance, Alan and Jack took them out silently before motioning the others to join them.

Alan threw open the doors and stepped inside. Every woman and child turned to stare at her and her coterie of pirates. When she saw the little boys lying around her throat tightened.

"We have come to free those of you who wish to go home, we will take whoever wants to come. I am searching for my brother Logan," Alan said in a loud, clear voice. The people just stared at her until one woman stood up, carrying a boy of about five with her.

"How do we know we can trust you?" She whispered.

"Because if you don't then you will be stuck here forever, we haven't got much time, those of you that wish freedom gather what you want and follow us out."

The woman nodded, then walked to her area, picked up some clothing and jewelry, then walked to Alan, the boy still clutched in her arms. "I am leaving." As if that were a cue, most of the other women began gathering things and walking to the pirates.

Alan turned to the first woman, "do you know my brother Logan? He would be a boy of thirteen and new here."

"He is with the Sultan tonight, along with my friend Deanna," the woman whispered sadly.

Alan got angry at that. "Where are his rooms? And what is your name; I will get your friend and tell her you wait for her on the ship."

"His rooms are down the hall, but you mustn't go there, you will be killed."

Alan and her father laughed at that, "don't you worry none, me and me daughter will be fine," Jack smirked.

"My name is Sharon; I wish you luck retrieving your brother and son."

Alan smiled and nodded. When all the woman that were coming were ready she turned to speak to them all, "we have two ships that you can go on, follow these men quietly back there and then split up on the two ships, we will get you all to your homes I swear it." Alan, followed by her mother, father, sister, and lover, pushed through the crowd and out of the concubine quarters, they would get Logan back or her name wasn't Alandra Sparrow.

* * *

revised his age, everything else is teh same though, love for all those who review!


	34. Together Again

Alan walked down the hallway where the woman, Deanna, had pointed her, those she loved most close behind her. They turned a corner and the hallway became brightly lit by torches, Alan motioned everyone to silence and began to creep carefully.

They reached the end of the hall and paused, if what the woman said was true then the Sultan's rooms were just past the next turn, and if Alan's instincts were right then there were soldiers guarding it. She listened and heard, not to her surprise, the sound of voices talking softly, she thought she heard two guards, but it could be more. She relayed her thoughts to her father via hand gestures, he nodded agreement with more than two.

Silently they all pulled their weapons, Davin, Jessie, and Jack pulled their swords while Alan and her mother pulled out their Katabo's, and prepared to take the men silently.

Alan stepped around the corner and began bashing the guards, there were four, two were talking quietly while the other two stood guard diligently. The two silent guards were taken down first, they knew what was happening the moment Alan came into view, the other two simply stared in horror as the four pirates advanced on them, they didn't even have time to scream a warning.

Alan nodded to her companions when all was done and moved to listen at the door of the Sultan's rooms. What she heard chilled her to the bone, the sound of a girl and boy crying. She would know her brother anywhere, he was in there.

She pushed open the doors without thought and burst into the room, murder in her eyes. Her parents were close behind her, she knew they were sharing her thoughts.

"How dare you?" A man's authoritative voice demanded in Turkish. Alan turned her attention to a large bed where a young man with a long beard sat in the middle of a group of naked children, one of them was Logan.

"You will die now," Alan growled in Turkish. The man's eyes grew large and he began to splutter indignantly. Alan took a moment to gauge the distance between her and the bed and sprung, her mother made it there before her though.

She stood on the bed and picked the man up by the neck, shaking him.

"Guards," he tried to yell, but it came out as a croak.

"Your guards are dead, as you will be soon," Saihrena whispered.

By this time Alan, Jack, Jessie, and Davin had come up beside her, their weapons all pointed at him.

"M-mommy?" Logan whispered, tears in his eyes. Saihrena looked down at her son, and her heart broke. She released the man in her grasp and reached for Logan, holding him to her chest and crying softly.

"My son, I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner," she cried, not releasing him for a moment. The second she had released the Sultan he jumped off the bed, only to be surrounded again.

"Mother, Jessie, Davin, take the children out of here, father and I will finish up and join you soon," Alan said, a deadly smile on her face. Everyone nodded and gathered a child or two in their arms and left the room.

"Ye disgusting piece of filth, I should torture ye just so ye know how it feels," Jack growled.

"Just dispose of him father, he's not worth more than that," Alan said.

"M-my father will get you for this," the man cried, tears running down his cheeks.

"And who's your father?"

"The Sultan, he will hunt you down," the man said.

"You're not the Sultan?" Alan asked. He shook his head. "Looks like we have another stop to make before we go to the ship father."

Jack nodded, then killed the man. "Aye, we do," he said as he wiped his sword on the bed.

Alan took his arm and they walked out the door and down the hallway to find the real Sultan. His rooms weren't too far from his sons, only around the next hallway. They knew it was his room because the door was surrounded by six armed guards, they never knew what hit them. When all the guards were taken down, just as silently as they had done all night, they opened the doors and waltzed into the room as if it were their palace, it very soon would be.

There was a large bed taking up a lot of room in the far corner and sleeping in it, as if he didn't have a care in the world, an old man with a long grey beard and thinning white hair with his arms wrapped around a girl of about fifteen.

Alan walked up onto the bed and kicked him in the face to wake him up.

He woke up screaming for his guards, Alan just smiled evily and kicked him again. "You deserve to live even less than your son did," Alan whispered in Turkish, then slit his throat.

The girl woke up crying. "P-please don't kill me," she cried in Turkish.

"I won't we've come to free you, your friends with Deanna right?" The girl nodded, her tears subsiding. "She's already on board ship with a young boy, and most of the other concubines. Come with us and we'll take you home," Alan murmured reaching out her hand to the girl.

"I will," she said and, taking Alan's hand, they made their way out of the Sultan's palace and aboard the Pearl. They left before the alarm sounded. They were free now, and together, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Okay guys not much left now, I think a chapter to sum everything up and decide where everyone is headed and that's it. So I want EVERYONE TO REVIEW! I came back just to finish this story for those of you that were crying that I hadn't finished it yet, so I want you all to review for me before I end this story. Thanks everyone that has reviewed since I came back, and thanks to everyone that stuck with me. 


	35. Freedom

Alan was aboard the Black Pearl with the girls she had helped to rescue. She was happy to find out that Sharon along with the boy, who's name was Timothy, and he wasn't her son but her friend Deanna's son, the fifteen year old girl they had rescued from the Sultan, along with Deanna herself, were all aboard the Pearl with her. The conversations they shared helped to alleviate the loneliness she felt without Davin.

The Pearl and the Paradise had parted ways a week after leaving Turkey, Alan wanted to go with him but she felt she had a few things to finish up on the Pearl before she could be with him; she was haunted by jealousy everyday that his ship was filled with beautiful women and she wasn't one of them.

If everything went according to plan she wouldn't see him again for over half a year. The newly freed slaves and concubines had been divided into groups of where their home was or where they wanted to go, some had chosen the America's, others the Caribbean, some Paris, England, China, India, and a dozen other places. Some had nowhere to go and were just happy to be free, those few were offered jobs on the Pearl or Paradise, most didn't except but some did.

The women found Saihrena to be a kindred soul and flocked to her to hear her story, a few of the women who had been Spanish swore off Spain forever because of it.

Logan got back aboard the Pearl and turned into his old, annoying, self, always bugging his older sisters and pestering the crew to teach him everything they knew. Sometimes late at night though his screams could be heard across the ship, along with other screams of the ex-concubines, he refused to talk about his travails and his nightmares, saying that he would rather forget that short period of time in his life, who knows, perhaps it was better for him, but Alan couldn't help but worry about her little brother.

They were almost to the America's now, which is where they had chosen to go. Her father said they would be there in another few days.

This was their last drop off, and then they would go to Tortuga where Davin would go once he was finished with his load of women, they were supposed to meet there so he could pick her up; Alan hoped he wouldn't forget her in the time they had been apart. Worry ate at her, what if he didn't really love her and he had just been using her, what if he fell in love with someone else, what if he just decided he didn't want her. All she could do was hope and pray that he would come.

* * *

"Rum!" Alan called from the back of the tavern. The bar tender nodded and began to fill mugs with rum, motioning to a serving girl to bring them to Alan's table. They had been in Tortuga for a few weeks now, Jack had said his men deserved the break anyway, they had fought hard the past year or so, and they deserved to party hard. So there she sat with her mother, father, sister, and family from the Pearl all around her drinking away the evening. 

"Shouldn't ye slow down a bit love? Yer already slurring," Jack said as she pulled a full tankard from the tray and began to down it.

"Naw, I can get as drunk as I want fa," she smirked, drinking it down.

"Let the girl be, she misses her man," Jessie smirked from next to her, earning her a punch in the shoulder from Alan. Jack scowled, Rena just looked smug. The dimly lit tavern they were in, The Singing Bird, was rowdy and loud, but Alan heard the barely suppressed laughter of the crew around her.

After rolling her eyes at her friends and family, and murmuring something about how she couldn't understand how men of their age could act like children still in grade school, she downed the last of her rum and declared she needed a walk. Jack scowled harder but let her go on her own, he knew his daughter in this mood, she wouldn't welcome his fatherly overtures. So Alan turned and left the Tavern, walking towards the beach. She needed a place she could sit quietly and think.

She made it to the beach without being accosted, most people knew her well in Tortuga, knew her, her ship, and her parents, they also knew her reputation as a master of weapons and hand to hand combat, she hadn't been attacked in Tortuga since she was thirteen, and that time she had shown the three men that she wasn't as easy a target as they suspected by taking them all down.

She knew Davin wouldn't be here yet, his ship just wasn't fast enough, but she couldn't help but wish he was. She did miss him, more than words could say, but she was still eaten by worry that he wouldn't come.

Alan sat down on the sand to watch the waves come in to shore. She had always loved water more than land; land was steady, still, boring. Water was alive, ever moving, ever a challenge, she couldn't help but love it.

Alan pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head on her knees. She felt a hand grab her hair and cover her mouth, while another pair of hands pulled her hands behind her back. She was being tied up. Alan cursed her own stupidity, having let people come up behind her without her notice. She was in trouble now, her hands were tied and her legs were being held in a position where she couldn't move.

"Got ye now girlie," a voice grunted in her ear and laughed in a harsh guttural voice, another voice was giggling behind him.

"'ow much ye think Sparrow'el pay to get 'is daugh'er back alive?" The giggling voice asked.

"Can't Pay dead men," a third voice said, one she painfully recognized. She heard the sound of a sword being drawn and tried to turn her head as the giggling man was run through, but she found a knife there and quickly looked straight ahead again.

"Take another step and she's dead mate," the man holding her said.

"Put down the knife and I may let ye live," her rescuer said.

"Who are ye?" The man holding her asked, the knife quivering against her neck.

"Deadly Davin," Alan growled as she threw her head back, headbutting the man. The knife dropped from his limp grasp and she heard the sound of a sword entering flesh, and a man gasping in pain, then she was released.

With a sigh of release she jumped to her feet and ran to Davin, throwing herself against him. Davin took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

"Need some help with the ropes love?" He whispered, his lips still against hers.

"Aye," she murmured. The ropes dropped from her wrists as he cut them off, and she found herself stuck around his neck.

"How did you find me," she whispered after a while.

"It was easy, just followed my heart," he laughed.

"How cliché," she laughed back. "Really, how?"

"Just like I said, I followed you from the tavern and to the beach. I followed my heart," he whispered. Alan was filled with love then, just holding him and being held back. She had everything now, and nothing could ever take that away. She was free, and she was happy.

Fin

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this, it was a pleasure to write it for you. (cry) this is the end, it has been a long, LONG trip, filled with laughter and tears, and I'm not sorry to see it end! Lol, truthfully though I will miss this story. 

I've been trying to find my Cutthroat in the Caribbean story though, no luck yet, but if I can find it I will put that one back up. Problem is I think I lost it when my comp died, so I may just go on to finish A New World, so don't get your hopes up. If anyone happens to have saved chapters from Cutthroat in the Caribbean though please let me know and send them to me, cause I really would like to finish that story.

Also, like I said a few chapters ago, some people were asking me about stories on Fiction press. If you would be interested in reading any of my other stories, the ones I have personally created without movies or other books, let me know and I'll put the story I'm working on atm up.

So I want everyone to review this chapter, every single person that reads this, ever, to review and tell me what you thought about my stories. I don't care how long you've been reading it, how many reviews you have or haven't left, if you read this review it.

It's the least you can do since I came back JUST to finish it for you all.

All my love guys, you have all been great!

Thank you,

-Shauna


End file.
